Text From Last Night - Swan Queen
by mandylynn9
Summary: Each chapter of this story will be an inspiration from the fabulous posts on the Swan Queen TFLN Tumblr page. The vast majority will be Swan Queen. However, there may be some Red Beauty in here at some point. Thanks guys! All chapters will be smut with a side of some romance here and there.
1. Fake Snow

Emma Swan couldn't believe she was about to send this text message, but she couldn't help it. It had been a week since her first encounter with Regina. The impromptu kiss had ended with Emma speechless and running as fast as she could to her car. This time though, she was going to be bold.

Her screen read, "My roommate has gone Christmas crazy. It looks like Jack Frost came all over my living room. Want to come fuck me in the fake snow by the fireplace?"

After several minutes of continuing to contemplate this, she sent the message. An hour later, Regina still hadn't responded. When she heard a knock on the door, she knew the excitement was over. Ruby was probably here to hang out, and she couldn't really explain this situation to her now. When Emma opened the door; however, it wasn't Ruby.

She took in the site of the Mayor standing in the hallway. Perfect brown hair hung around her beautiful face. He lips were their famous dark red. What was out of the ordinary was the Santa suit Regina was wearing. Only this wasn't a Santa suite that you'd see someone wearing in a mall. This was a red bra, lace panties with white fur around the top, white knee high socks, and black high heels.

"Ms. Swan, your mouth is hanging out. From the information I've gathered from you, I'd hate for you to get fake snow in your mouth before you fucked me in it." Regina said as she walked by a still staring Emma.

Regina looked around. The place really was covered in fake snow, but it didn't surprise her that Mary Margaret decorated this way. She slowly walked towards Emma. When she got the text message from her, she didn't know what to do. At first, she ignored the text. Then, she went to buy this outfit and figured she was throwing caution to the wind.

Regina stood a few inches above Emma due to the heels. Placing both hands lightly on the side of Emma's face, Regina brushed their lips together. Slow and sensual at first. After a second it seemed that Emma's brain had started to work again. She kissed back, placing her hands around Regina's waist. A slight moan passed through red lips at the contact of Emma's hands on her low back. Tongues began to move together slowly, tentatively as mouths were discovered in a heated kiss. Without warning, Emma picked Regina up. Never breaking the kiss, she walked a few steps before laying Regina down right by the fireplace in the fake snow. It was soft, but it wasn't as soft as Emma's tongue. Regina felt the heat from the fire, but it felt nothing like the heat beginning to build deep in her core.

Emma moved to Regina's neck, running her tongue over her pulse point. Her heart rate increasing beat for beat with Regina's. She nibbled softly at first not sure what Regina's limits were. When she didn't protest, Emma bit into her neck. She was sure it would leave a mark, but she didn't care. She didn't care even more when Regina moaned loudly. Emma moved down Regina's body placing feather light kisses in the valley between her breasts. Regina's back arches as Emma's hands moved around her. Emma was pulling at the fabric of Regina's top trying to untie it. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she just pulled it down in the front to reveal Regina's perfectly round breast. She took a hard nipple in her mouth and bit down earing a hiss from the mayor. Emma's heart was pounding. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass out of not. She also wasn't sure why it was so hot. Maybe the fire. Maybe Regina. Maybe the house was on first. But right in this moment she didn't care what it was.

As if she read her mind, Regina reached up to full Emma's shirt over her head reveling in the fact that the blonde wasn't wearing a bra. Emma met her again for a headed kiss. Regina dug her fingernails down Emma's back. Emma moaned loudly vaguely aware that she would have ten perfectly straight lines down her back tomorrow morning. Her and Regina battled for dominance in the kiss as Regina tried to flip them so that she was on top. Neither woman wanted to lose this fight so they ended up side by side instead. The kiss got more and more heated until it was all teeth and tongues. Regina's soft touch on Emma's breast almost made her head explode. She needed to feel Regina.

Emma's hand moved from Regina's knee slowly up her thigh moving her panties to the side to slide a finger through her wetness. Regina hissed and threw her head back as she felt Emma's hand on her for the first time. Regina was soaked, and Emma knew she was too. As she was about to push one finger in Regina, her hand was stopped. She looked up at Regina confused. She was going to internally combust if Regina stopped this now. Instead the brunette looked at her with a gaze that definitely made her want to explode and said, "pants off now." Emma wasn't sure how she got her pants and underwear off. She wasn't sure if Regina helped. She wasn't sure if she just ripped them off. All she knows is they were gone. Emma could have had an orgasm from the feeling of her bare legs tangling with Regina. Hands tangled into hair as the ladies met again for a passionate kiss.

Hands roamed over breasts, backs, thighs, and backsides. Almost at the same time, Regina and Emma entered each other tentatively at first. Eyes locked with an intensity that neither woman had felt before. Bodies rocked as a rhythm was established. Fingers were added, moans filled the apartment. Regina kicked her leg out when Emma hit that spot making some object begin singing a Christmas song. It would have been funny if Regina wasn't so desperate for release.

Both women picked up speed, frantically humping each other's hands trying to reach a release. Emma felt it starting in the pits of her stomach. She felt the head from the fire. It was nothing compared to the heat from Regina's body. She felt the softness of fake snow which was nothing compared to the softness of Regina's lips.

Kissing wasn't happening at this point because both women were too close to their release. Eyes locked again. Emma felt her world unraveling at Regina's fingertips. She felt walls constrict around her fingers as she orgasm exploded through her body. Shit, fuck, and yes were screamed as both women came undone. No one was sure who said them, but no one cared. After coming down from her high, Emma found herself with Regina's arms tightly raped around her. She held Regina closely because she wasn't sure she wasn't the contact to end too soon.

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes then around at the fake snow. It was everywhere. The women had created a sex angel in it. After a few minutes, both stood. Regina smiled down at their sex angel.

She couldn't wait for Mary Margaret to see that. She smiled at Emma as she smoothed out her clothes still wearing the heels.

"Ms. Swan, if you ever want to fuck me anywhere, don't hesitate to let me know." She said smiling down at Emma.

Emma grinned at her before replying, "Anytime. While we're talking, do you need a coat to wear home?"

"Oh no. It's in the car. I don't think anyone will see me leaving here." A soft kiss was exchanged before Regina left the apartment. She left Emma leaning up against the door grinning to herself.

The next morning when Mary Margaret barged into Emma's room to ask her why she took a nap in her fake snow, Emma couldn't help the hysterical fit of laugher that overtook her.


	2. Beat The Clock

Sheriff Swan walked into Granny's at 8 AM grinning like an idiot. It wasn't unusual for her to be here at this time. However, the grin plastered on her face was a bit unusual.

"What's with the smile Emma? Regina finally let you be on top?" Ruby asked pouring a cup of coffee for the sheriff.

Emma laughed out loud day dreaming slightly about what had just occurred an hour ago. See, Emma and Regina played this game. The game was called beat the clock. It started as a challenge where Regina had betted Emma that she couldn't get her off in five minutes. They had started doing this two weeks ago. The way it worked was simple. The alarm went off at 7:00 AM. Regina would hit the snooze button. Then, it was go time. Emma had until the alarm went off again to get Regina off. The rules were simple. If Regina came, they spent the next half hour having amazing morning sex. If Regina didn't get off, she finished herself off in the shower, and Emma was left blue balled.

That rule at the end is the reason Emma's happy expression today was unusual. She hadn't won a single round until this morning. Emma tried everything. She made Regina sleep naked to get rid of the having to undress her part. She fingered her. She went down on her. She did both at the same time. However, no matter what, five minutes just wasn't enough time to get off her beautiful girlfriend who usually took at least ten depending on how turned on she was. This morning; however, Emma had been victorious.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before when she hatched her plan. She had to win this time. Going to work was hell when she was so turned on without the prospect of release. It also didn't help that the mayor had a direct line to the sheriff's office where she would call and purr seductively into the phone.

Emma had gotten up at 6:45 AM before the alarm went off. She quietly slipped out of bed to get ready for the 7 AM alarm. At 6:59 Emma was in position. She was kneeling in between Regina's legs. She was going to start this as soon as that alarm started to sound. When it did, Regina quickly hit the snooze. She screamed out loud when Emma pushed a seven inch strap on into her quickly. No doubt Snow would hear that. Regina's hips bucked wildly. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, and Emma was pounding into her. Emma; however, knew this wasn't going to be enough to make Regina explode in five minutes. She knew she'd need a little extra than that.

Regina heard it before it was on her skin. A buzzing sound rang throughout the room. When Emma pushed the vibrator against Regina's clit, Regina's exact reaction was to shout, "Holy fuck shit dammit." At 7:03, Regina was clinging desperately to Emma's shoulders wildly bucking her hips up to meet each and every one of Emma's thrust. The buzz on her clit mixed with Emma hitting the right spot was seriously making her see stars. She knew someone lived below Emma's apartment, and she knew they were getting woken up right now. The bed was practically jumping up and then slamming back to the floor.

Regina didn't even feel a buildup when she exploded. She saw stars and felt like every breath and gasp she was ever capable of producing was being pulled from her body. She dug her fingernails into Emma's back causing the blonde to bleed. As Regina came down from her heavenly orgasm, the alarm began to sound again. 7:05 AM and Emma had successfully won this round. Regina smiled wickedly at Emma.

"You win dear. Now take that thing off and turn around. Let me show you your prize." Regina said in her commanding Evil Queen tone. Emma was soaked with sweat from her efforts and soaking wet in her core. She looked back just in time to see Regina sliding on the strap on still covered in her own juices. Emma moaned out loud. Regina leaned over her body.

"You want to fuck me that hard this early in the morning, Ms. Swan? Well, I think you need a little pain with your punishment." Emma knew what was coming before she even felt it. Regina landed a palm right on her ass causing Emma to yell. She continued to spank her. Emma couldn't help but to push back into the mayor trying to get the tip of the fake cock near her entrance.

"Please Regina." Emma begged.

"Please what dear?" Regina responded as she landed another slap on Emma's bare ass. They both knew Emma would have a print on both cheeks by the time this was over.

"Fuck me." Emma said. That was all Regina needed as she buried herself into Emma. She pushed in and out furiously as Emma met ever trust. Emma cried out. She was already so close to her release. As Regina slammed into her, she continued to spank her. Emma was so close, and she needed this. She reached down and started to rub her clit quickly.

She came at the exact same moment Regina delivered another slap to her ass.

"I like when you win." Regina said kissing her before running off to the shower.

That was what lead to Emma grinning like an idiot right now in front of Ruby. "No Rubes, I finally won our little game."

As Emma basked in her glory, Snow came in. "Our little Emma won her beat the clock game." Ruby said laughing.

Snow replied, "I know. I heard it. When I was just Mary Margaret this would have been hilarious. Now, I have no interest in knowing what the hell was happening in that room I heard all of those noises coming out of. I think you two really need to start sleeping at Regina's." Before Emma could protest she added, "I know Henry likes to stay over with Charming. Thank God they were gone before your show this morning."

Emma laughed. Her mother was mortified, but she just didn't care at this moment. Snow sat drinking her coffee.

Emma knew who was coming up behind her from the sound of the heels on the tile floor. A soft kiss was placed to her cheek before Regina said, "I thought I'd give you a congratulatory kiss before work today baby." Emma smiled. God she loved when Regina called her baby.

The two women stared at each other oblivious to everyone in Granny's watching them. The town still wasn't used to seeing the mayor with the sheriff. As they watched the women share a brief kiss, they knew they'd have to get used to it.


	3. Dressed To Impress

Emma Swan was anything but sober at this current moment in time. When Regina told Emma she had never been drunk, Emma knew she had to fix this immediately.

"It's like a right of American passage." Emma smiled at Regina standing in her kitchen.

"If you remember correctly, Savior, I am not an American." Regina said grinning at her girlfriend.

"Oh right, Evil Queen. I forget sometimes." Emma laughed.

They had just finished having dinner. Emma was going on and on and on about how much fun they would have at Ruby's birthday party tonight. Everyone was finally just accepting the fact that they were together. Even Snow had to admit that they were cute. Hell, there wasn't anyone in town that didn't stare when they kissed or walked around holding hands. It just was what it was. Right now Emma was excited because she wanted to drink, and she wanted to dance. The thought of Regina's ass grinding on her made her want to die. She was going to this party just for that. She knew Regina would be hesitant with the whole town there. That is why she had mentioned walking to Ruby's so that they both could get a little tipsy.

"Tipsy," Regina had responded stroking Emma's thigh under the table. "What do you mean dear?"

"Like drinking. Getting drunk. I'd love to have a roll around in the sack with you wasted." Emma said with eyes blazing thinking about it. They were rough sober. She could only imagine what would go down drunk.

"I've never been drunk before." Regina had admitted looking like a shy 18 year old who didn't want to admit that to her new college friends.

"We shall change that." Emma said walking to the cabinet. There wasn't any booze in the house. She felt stupid for checking. Why would someone who doesn't get drunk have hard alcohol? "I'll be right back." Emma kissed Regina on the cheek before leaving the house.

Emma came back about half an hour later with a little brown bag and a dozen roses. "For you my dear."

Regina grinned at Emma and placed the flowers on the counter. "You are going to buy out the florist if you don't stop buying me flowers every single day."

"They make you happy baby. I'll start picking my own if they run out." Emma said giving Regina a quick peck on the cheek. She knew if they started kissing her night would turn out a little different than she planned.

Emma pulled out the bottle from the bag. She wanted to get tequila because tequila makes her clothes fall off. We all know that. However, she didn't want puking Regina to come about. She wanted her to have a healthy buzz, not be piss drunk.

Regina had taken the Jack Daniels and Ginger Ale drink tentatively. She took a sip, and she smiled at Emma. "This is delicious." She said almost downing the glass.

"Woah their beautiful." Emma responded. "Don't go to fast."

Over the next hour the two women finished the bottle. Emma had drank more because she knew she could handle it. However, she was a little bit over a healthy buzz. She was somewhere between wasted and shit faced. She grinned drunkenly at Regina. "So, how do you feel?"

"Woozy." Regina said grinning. "More than anything I want to fuck you on this floor."

Emma almost gave in, but she remembered in her cloudy brain that she wanted that dance.

"No, we have to go to Ruby's." Emma said. She stood then with Regina as they went to their respective rooms to change. Emma slept with Regina every single night; however, she kept her clothes in a secret closet in Regina's office. Henry knew she was there at night. He knew she was there in the morning. He knew they were together, but Emma didn't want him to get any false hope that she was moving in anytime soon even though she pretty much already did live there. The stuff at Mary Margaret's was the kind of stuff you leave at your parent's house when you move away and they throw it away about ten years later. Made sense since Mary Margaret was her Mom.

"Emma, are you ready?" Regina called from down the stairs.

Emma was still standing their silently in her haze. She had planned on wearing the skin tight red dress she had just gotten with black high heels. When she walked out of the room to the top of the stairs, her eyes locked with Regina. Regina looked bewildered. Before Emma knew what was happening, Regina had slammed her up against the wall and was kissing her hard.

Desire pooled in Emma's core. She knew she was drunk when she looked down and her clothes were already gone. She wasn't sure how that happened. Must have been fast. As she battled for dominance with her girlfriend, she felt Regina's attire. A short black shirt and a white button up shirt with her lacy red bra underneath. Emma didn't have time for this undressing her stuff so she pulled the bra down exposing Regina's breast. She took a nipple in her hand feeling Regina moan into her mouth and buck into her hips. Emma's foggy drunk brain suddenly registered what they were doing and what they were supposed to be doing.

"We have to go to the party baby." Emma slurred.

"No, I want to fuck you right now." Regina said almost growling at Emma.

"Can we be quick?" Emma asked. She knew how this could go. When Henry was on a weekend fishing trip with David they had started fucking on Friday night and only stopped for food, sleep, and the bathroom until Sunday night when Henry returned.

"God yes." Emma replied. Regina flipped then resting both of her knees on either side of Emma's head. Emma's back was arching in seconds as a skilled tongue traced circles around her already throbbing clit. Emma's head was spinning. Regina was on top on her on the landing of the front stairs. Emma looked up to see Regina's still underwear clad center. Without regard for her reaction, Emma reached up and ripped them off letting them fall to the side. She needed to taste Regina.

Pure moans of pleasure were muffled by the fact that each woman's face was buried deep between the others legs.

Emma knew Regina was close. She could tell by the haphazard way her tongue was moving on Regina's clit. She entered her with her tongue which earned her a satisfied hiss from Regina. Leaning back, Regina brought her hands on either side of Emma's head also sitting above her. Regina moved up and down fucking herself on Emma's tongue. When Regina reached down to run her fingers frantically over Emma's clit, Emma knew it wouldn't be much longer. Regina continued to slam down on Emma's tongue. Regina shuttered and came. Juices flowing out onto Emma's tongue and face. When Emma fully tasted Regina, she came undone. Shaking with pleasure Emma felt Regina lay down beside her. After a few minutes panting filled the room as both women came down from their trip to heaven.

"That was nice." Emma said drunkenly grinning at Regina.

"Yes it was dear. Now go get dressed and wipe the come off your face. I owe you a dance."

Emma walked back up to the room to clean her face. She noticed the red dress still sitting on the bed. That is odd. She must have put on the wrong thing. When she made her way down the stairs, Regina looked stunning as ever. Emma noted that none of her clothes were lying around. Regina must have put them away while she was getting dressed for the second time that night.

"Ready my love?" Regina asked.

"Yes dear." Emma smiled walking with Regina to the party hand in hand.

When the two arrived, the party was in full effect. Regina grabbed a drink, but Emma knew she was already a little too many drinks in. The music was blasting. People danced all around them.

"You guys are late." Ruby said running up to hug them. "And Emma you are drunk." She laughed.

"Happy birthday Ruby." They both said. Ruby was forgotten as the song Slave For You by Britney Spears starting pulsing through the speakers. All of Emma's dreams were coming to life right at that second. She had a fantasy once about dancing with Regina to this song when it had come on the radio station at the sheriff's office. She pulled Regina to the dance floor where a path was cleared for them.

She pulled Regina roughly against her with Regina's back to her front. Quickly, they found a rhythm with the music. Emma could already feel her arousal as Regina shook her ass over her core. Emma's hands rested on the mayor's hips moving her slightly with every beat of the music. Then, it happened. The part where Britney breaths out "ah ah ah." As that happened, Regina quickly pulsed her ass into Emma's front three deliciously beautiful times. Emma gasped into Regina's ear.

Regina spun around so that they were face to face with their eyes locked. Regina moved to Emma's ear oblivious to people around them starring. They weren't putting on a show for the men. The women were starring too. "Like that sheriff?" Regina purred into Emma's ear.

"You know I do." Emma replied as the song changed and Regina continued to grind into Emma. Regina's thigh was pressed deliciously into Emma's center as Emma's rested right at Regina's. When Regina slowed her rhythm, Emma registered the song. Usher's Love In This Club. How appropriate Emma thought.

Regina rocked her body slowly into Emma's. Everyone still watched except Snow and Charming who were looking anywhere but at their daughter with Regina. This whole thing was still weird for them.

Their rhythm was perfect in time with the music; in time with each other. Emma wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. "Let me take you home Ms. Swan." Regina said biting down gently on Emma's ear lobe. Regina placed feather light kisses on Emma's heck. Emma didn't care that they had been at the party for all of then minutes. It was time to go home. She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled them out of Ruby's almost running back to Regina's house.

The next morning Emma woke up with a naked body wrapped around her. Regina's of course. She didn't have to question that. Regina stirred next to her. Emma was thankful for the Advil and water sitting next to the bed. She had a hangover, and she was sore. Looking around the room Emma say clothes everywhere. Everything that had been on the tabletops was knocked over. She either sat Regina on every piece of furniture in this room or there had been an earthquake. Regina stirred next to Emma in bed smiling lazily up at her.

"Good morning my little drunk." Regina said laughing.

"I have vague memories of last night." Emma said cuddling in next to Regina. "Enlighten me."

"Well, do you remember eating dinner and insisting that you get me drunk?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I remember everything up until going to the party." Emma said embarrassed.

"Well, it all started when you came down stairs and said that you were dressed to impress." Regina said laughing.

"What was I wearing?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Regina grinned at Emma. They both busted out laughing. Regina retold Emma the rest of the night. As she did, it all came back to Emma. She remembered fucking on the stair landing. She remembered the feel of Regina's ass against her during the music at Ruby's. She remembered roughly slamming Regina onto her vanity. Oh yes, she remembered that. Emma leaned over and roughly kissed Regina. Nothing like morning sex to cure a hangover.


	4. 35 Minutes

Regina was horny. She wasn't sure she had ever been this horny. She had been sitting at her desk doing work for hours. However, the cute little text from Emma had made her think about Emma. That made her think about last night which made her think about Emma naked on the couch. Now, she needed release. She decided to text her girlfriend.

"The Mayor needs to see you Sherriff Swan." She sent grinning wickedly at the phone.

"I can't right now Regina." Was Emma's response.

"Why not?" Regina said. Emma could almost hear her whining though the phone.

"You know what happened in that car accident yesterday. That guy was drunk, and he isn't from here. I have hours of paperwork to do so that you fairytale people don't have human world cops around here." Emma sent back.

"Just come over and take your pants off. 35 minutes tops. You will be home by midnight Cinderella." Regina snapped her phone shut. She knew that would do the trick.

Emma came running into her office a few minutes later. As she started to unbutton, unzip, and pull off her pants Regina watched her wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. "I told Charming I'd be back in 35 minutes. You said I just needed to take my pants off. Let's go woman."

Regina complied taking her pants off as well. Emma stood at the edge of her desk in a t-shirt and bra only. Regina could feel the wetness increasing in her core. She sat down slowly on the desk also still wearing her button up white shirt and bra.

"You know what I like to do on this desk." Regina purred into Emma's ear.

Regina sat on the edge of the desk placing her foot on top of it. She hooked her other leg around Emma's waist pulling her closer. Emma had to admit that this was one of her favorite ways they did this too.

Emma lifted her leg and placed it behind Regina's on the desk leaving one foot on the floor. This was a bit of a contortionist move, but there was nothing better than the feeling of her center on Regina's. She learned forward as lips and clits met. Both women moaned into the others mouth. God did Regina love this. They kissed for a second as Emma just stood there. She leaned back looking into Regina's eyes. She started to move against Regina by coming up on her toes and then back down. No need for a calf workout after this.

Regina used her foot on the desk to rock up and down. The sounds of moans and wetness sloshing together filled the room.

Regina slammed into Emma. Emma slammed into Regina sending glorious sparks through her body each time their clits met. Emma pulled Regina's shirt open exposing her bra covered chest. She needed to feel Regina. She pulled her bra down to let Regina's breast spring free. She rolled the hard nipples between her thumbs causing Regina to throw her head back in pleasure.

Just as their lips were about to meet again, the phone rang. Regina had to answer it. Emma slowed, but Regina held in her place.

"You keep moving, or you will be punished." Regina said to Emma. Emma complied still moving against Regina getting herself off.

"Hello." Regina said breathlessly.

"Sorry to bother you mam." Her secretary said. "I heard a lot of banging coming from the room. I wanted to make sure you and the Sheriff were all right."

"We are fine." Regina said inhaling sharply as Emma slammed their clits together. "Mrs. Swan is helping me move furniture."

The desk was almost bouncing up and down on the floor as Emma and Regina furiously moved against each other. Emma felt her legs growing weak from the exertion and from her coming orgasm.

"Come with me baby." Regina purred.

Without another word, Emma came with Regina's name on her breath. She knew Regina was coming as well because her motions were so erratic. Emma put both feet on the floor and leaned into her girlfriend.

"You better rearrange the furniture baby or someone is going to get suspicious." Emma said.

"You've got two minutes before your 35 is up Ms. Swan. Kiss me." Regina said pulling Emma closer.

Emma's promise to be back in 35 minutes was forgotten as bright red lips met soft pink ones. Charming would be fine she remembered thinking before lifting Regina off the desk to lay her down on the couch on the other side of the room.


	5. Hip Alignment

Emma would be lying if she didn't say she was fucking exhausted from today. Mary Margaret and David, or Snow and Charming or Mom and Dad or whatever the hell she was supposed to call them these days, were building a new house. She had been over there all day helping David and the others paint. Her arms were sore and her legs hurt. The highlight of her day had been when Regina strutted up the sidewalk, handed her her lunch bag, gave her a soft lingering kiss on the lips, and then strutted away. Emma loved the way men and women alike gawked at her girlfriend, and she loved that that lady only had eyes for her.

Emma could hear the shower running when she got through the door. She hadn't exactly moved in with Regina, but she wasn't exactly planning on leaving anytime soon either. She undressed in their bedroom before sliding in the shower behind Regina.

"Hey beautiful." She said wrapping her arms around Regina with her naked front to Regina's hot back. Regina moaned at the contact before turning around in Emma's arms to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi sweetie. You must be exhausted." Regina said. "Turn around."

Emma listened. Regina started right at the top of her shoulders massaging her tight and tired muscles. She worked there and moved to her neck. Emma was in heaven as long, slender fingers moved over her taught muscles. She leaned her neck to the side as strong hands worked magic on her neck. Hell it may have actually been magic. Emma didn't know, and she didn't care.

Regina's hands went lower massaging her middle and low back as hot water cascaded around her from the shower. A soft kiss was occasionally planted on her shoulder as Regina moved her hands further down. Emma let out a little gasp when firm hands gripped her ass massaging the muscles there too.

Now Emma was starting to feel heat in a completely different place. She knew she was tired, but that never mattered with Regina. They'd been up for 48 hours straight before just having sex. As Regina's palms slid up and down Emma's naked ass, Regina moved closer so that her hard nipples pressed into Emma's back. The kisses on Emma's neck started off soft before turning into bites and nips at her pulse point as perfect hands continued to work on her ass.

She tried to turn, but Regina held her in place. "Bend over." Regina said. Emma wasn't in the mood to disagree so she did. "Now lift your leg baby." Regina purred. Emma did just that placing her left leg in the soap dish effectively opening herself up for Regina.

Regina continued to rub her hands up and down her ass occasionally getting suspiciously close to her center. As the massage continued, Emma's legs were growing weak with need. When Regina's hands left her body completely, she signed in frustration. They were back quickly, but this time they were gripping the side of Emma's hips. Without warning, Regina filled Emma from behind with a strap on. Emma gasped and moaned both horrified and excited.

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked already moving herself on the fake cock.

"Magic dear." Was all Regina said before she started to move inside of Emma.

Regina thrust forward as Emma pushed back. Emma was practically screaming in the bathroom. Thank God Henry wasn't home right now. She was coming undone, and she knew it. When Regina leaned over her body slightly to play with her clit, she lost all control bucking wildly on the strap on before coming completely undone. When she opened her eyes, she was still bent over leaning against the shower. Regina was standing there with a wicked grin still wearing the strap on.

"I figured you worked so hard today baby that I would do all the work tonight." Regina said.

"Are we not done?" Emma asked. She felt exhausted right now.

"Are we ever?" Regina asked before capturing Emma's lips in a heated kiss. Exhaustion vanished from Emma's body as the need to just be with Regina took over. Regina pushed Emma back into the cold tile. Emma again lifted her leg so that it was placed on the soap dish. She could feel the strain in her hips, but she didn't care. Regina was wearing a strap on, and that was about the only thing her brain could process at the moment.

Regina moved it inside of her again causing Emma to moan. Regina lifting up on her toes to move inside of Emma. They were both breathless from being turned on and from the exertion of doing this in this position. Emma was an incomprehensible mess of moaning. She moaned when her hard nipples rubbed against Regina's. She moaned when a hot tongue entered her mouth. She moaned when that same tongue ran across her neck. She moaned when a soft bite was taken at her neck. She moaned every single time Regina moved in and out of her.

She could feel the knot in her stomach starting to relax. She saw stars in her eyes as she came hard literally losing her ability to stand up. Regina held her in her arms whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Emma wasn't sure she could move out of the shower. Regina moved her so that she was sitting down.

"Watch." Regina said as she slid off the strap on.

"Let me take care of you." Emma responded.

"No. You watch." Regina stuck the dildo to the bottom of the bath tub before lowering herself on it. Emma took in a sharp intake of breath as her girlfriend began fucking herself on the fake cock. Regina pulled at her own nipples as she moaned Emma's name looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes. Emma could tell Regina was getting close by the way she frantically rubbed her clit. "Come for me baby." Emma said to Regina.

Regina exploded throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. Emma came with her for a third time. She wasn't sure how, but there is nothing hotter than watching the hottest woman in the town pinching her nipples and riding a dildo. Regina cuddled her naked body into Emma's as the hot water continued to radiate down their bodies.

"Let's get dried off sweetie, and I will continue your massage." Regina said giving Emma a peck on the cheek.

"You mean more sex?" Emma asked sleepily.

"No, I mean you have been working hard. You also have to do it tomorrow. Let me make it better." Regina said as she stood up practically pulling Emma up with her.

Emma lay naked on her stomach ready to let Regina have her way with her.

The next morning Emma could hardly walk. She limped towards the house.

"Sore from yesterday?" David asked.

"Something like that." Emma said winching as she went up a step. About an hour into their work, she still couldn't hardly move. Her phone rang over near her Dad.

"It's Regina." He shouted.

"Hey baby." Emma said answering the phone.

"You left your lunch again dear." Regina said into the phone. "Want to meet me at home for a quick lunch together?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure the shower sex fucked up my hip alignment. I'm walking like I'm 104 today." Emma said into the phone.

Regina laughed before offering to bring her girlfriend her lunch. Regina didn't notice the looks all the other people working gave her. She just saw the beautiful blonde in front of her. She didn't know that Emma's little comment about her hips and the shower sex had been heard by everyone. Even Charming had heard it, and he had been spending the rest of the day avoiding Emma at all costs.

Regina placed a kiss on Emma's lips before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to take care of you tonight too."


	6. Weekend Getaway

Emma and Regina were in the car driving to a cabin for the weekend. It had been a present from Charming and Snow as a sort of "please forgive us for really hating your girlfriend at first." Emma was driving, and she was nervous. They hadn't spent an entire weekend alone. They had days alone and nights alone, but Henry was always there for them to entertain. This weekend he was with Charming, and Emma was again really nervous. She kept thinking that maybe she didn't bring enough food. She kept thinking that maybe something would go wrong.

"What is it babe?" Regina said reaching across the middle console and grabbing Emma's hand.

"Nothing honey, nothing." Emma responded.

"You look worried. Please tell me you aren't thinking about work. You promised that you would forget about that this weekend." Regina smiled at her.

"It isn't that. Honestly, I'm nervous about this weekend." Emma responded looking dejected.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing baby." Regina said grinning wickedly. Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued.

"Why is that?" Emma responded.

"Do you like marathons?" Regina asked. Emma looked at her confused. "Because that is how long I plan on fucking you."

As soon as those words hit Emma's brain, she punched the gas. It seemed like four hours before they pulled up next to a little cabin. It looked like it couldn't be more than one big room, but it was cute and cozy. It was also private.

Walking in Emma noted a bed in the corner with a sofa, a table, a small kitchen, a separate door that led to a bathroom, and another door that led to what she assumed was a closet. They put the food away quickly. Emma was ready to start this marathon. She opened a bottle of wine to pour her and Regina a glass. They stood in the kitchen leaning against the small kitchen counter.

"I'm really happy to be here with you this weekend." Regina spoke softly into Emma's ear.

"Me too." Emma said before kissing Regina. A waiting tongue eagerly gained entrance to Emma's mouth as they battled for dominance. Emma loved kissing Regina. Regina never let Emma win the battle for dominance. Emma never let Regina win. It was one of the most beautiful struggles on the planet.

Emma leaned back without breaking their kiss to pick Regina up before walking over and placing her on the bed. She was on top of Regina quickly until Regina broke the kiss.

"I love when you do that." Regina said in that husky aroused tone reserved strictly for Emma. Hands tangled in hair as Regina pushed at Emma's shoulder to remove her jacket. Emma let it fall to the bed beside her happy that it wasn't cold outside yet. This way Regina wasn't wearing ten layers like she had been the first time they had been intimate together.

Emma trailed kisses down Regina's neck biting and sucking on the trail her lips had run a thousand times. Regina turned her head granting Emma more access. Emma kissed lower as she unbuttoned each button slowly on Regina's fancy blouse. When she got it all the way open she took a second to admire the beautiful woman below her.

"God you are hot." Emma said.

"So eloquent when horny baby." Regina responded grabbing the back of Emma's head to pull her down for another kiss.

As they kissed Regina removed Emma's t-shirt only breaking contact to slide it over her head. Emma wasn't wearing a bra which didn't surprise Regina all that much. She slid her hands up Emma's tight stomach and took a breast in each of her hands massaging them softly. Emma moaned and threw her head back a little.

"Your boobs feel like beanie babies from heaven." Regina said grinning at Emma.

"Who is the eloquent one now?" Emma asked before arching her back to get more of her breast in Regina's hands.

Regina sat up suddenly with Emma straddling her lap. She removed her hands to take Emma's nipple into her mouth. Emma took this opportunity to remove Regina's shirt and unclasp her bra. Regina nipped and sucked at Emma's breast before moving to the other one. Emma could feel herself getting wet, but she tried to remember the plan that she had. She wanted to spice things up in the bedroom with her and Regina. It was already hot and sexy, but she wanted to be intimate with Regina in all ways possible. She pulled back slightly causing Regina to release her breast.

"Now, you have never denied me that before." Regina said looking up at Emma.

"I want to ask you something." Emma asked with that nervous look on her face back in full force.

"What dear?" Regina asked a little concerned. What if Emma had second thoughts about them being there? What if Emma had second thoughts about their relationship?

"I brought some stuff with me." Emma replied. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to use some of it this weekend."

"What is it dear?" Regina asked. Emma stood from the bed and walked over to where their bags were sitting on the floor. Regina took a minute to admire how hot it was that Emma was walking across the house in just her skin tight jeans. They never did this at home because of the fear that Henry would see them. Emma returned to the bed with a bag. When Regina looked inside of it, her heart started racing. She felt her clit start to throb just thinking of the possibilities of what they could do with this bag.

"Let's play a little game." Emma said. "Close your eyes, reach in, and pick two things. I am going to use those two things on you."

Regina quickly closed her eyes and reached into the bag of toys. She sat one on the bed knowing instantly what it was as she felt the cold medal against her skin. She quickly reached in and grabbed the second one. She didn't really care what it was. She wanted to get to the first one. When Regina opened her eyes, Emma saw fire behind them. Regina launched herself at Emma landing on top of her meeting her for a sloppy kiss. Regina was moving quickly unbuttoning Emma's jeans, taking them off, pulling off her socks, and then pulling off her underwear. She was leaning over Emma looking like a wolf about to devour its prey.

Emma leaned up on her elbow before moving forward and pushing Regina down on her back. Emma usually didn't use magic, but she didn't see anything wrong with just making Regina's pants and underwear disappear. She wondered momentarily if they would land on Aurora's head in the Enchanted Forest.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"With all my heart." Regina chocked out.

Emma took the cold metallic handcuffs in her hands and grinned at them. She took one set and hooked it to Regina's right arm before taking the second set and hooking it to Regina's left arm. Regina was pretty convinced that Emma Swan was about to handcuff her to a bed, and her body was humming with excitement.

When Emma grabbed Regina's arm to move it down by her side, she was confused. She quickly realized what was happening when Emma took her left leg and bent it so that her foot was on the bed before clasping the handcuff that was on her left wrist to her left ankle. Emma moved quickly to the other side doing the same. Regina lay back on the bed with her body spread eagle to Emma and her ass sticking up in the air

Emma gave Regina a reassuring kiss on her lips before lightly kissing down her body. She ran her tongue over slick wet folds. Because of the angle of Regina's body, Emma's chin rested on her ass. If Regina looked up her face was parallel to where Emma was currently circling her clit. Regina moaned. She strained against the handcuffs as her body rocked into Emma's hot mouth. Regina was soaked.

Emma reached to the side for the second object Regina had pulled from the bag. She ran it threw Regina's wetness for lubrication before running it around her clit to make her moan and throw her head back.

"You are sure about this right?" Emma asked as she circled lazily around Regina's clit with the object.

"I told you I trust you." Regina said.

Emma moved the object to Regina's tighter entrance. Nerves racked her body. She wanted this to be pleasurable not painful. She also knew it was necessary to take Regina to a place she had never been before. She slowly eased the object into Regina's ass watching Regina's face turn from nervousness to surprise. Emma continued using her tongue on Regina's clit. Every single time Regina rocked against Emma the small object would move sending shock waves of a pleasure she had never felt before through her body. Two fingers entered her, and Regina had never felt so full.

She felt the sensation from the butt plug. She felt Emma's tongue stroking her clit. She felt Emma's fingers massaging the walls of her vagina and occasionally curling to hit that spot. She felt Emma's fingers press against the back wall of her vagina putting pressure on what was in her other hole. She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach like nothing she had ever felt before. She wasn't sure if her eyes were going to shoot out of her head or not, but the force that her orgasm was approached was going to be intense.

Emma continued to lick her clit faster and faster as she sensed Regina was on the verge. Regina was moving erratically on the bed strained by the handcuffs. When she finally let go, she felt like her whole body exploded. Regina came harder than she ever imagined she would. She didn't see sparks behind her eyes. She saw shooting stars that then proceeded to catch on fire. She couldn't feel her entire body yet she could feel everything at the same time. Waves and waves and waves of her orgasm crashed out of her, and she wasn't sure she was ever going to stop. Pleasure like pleasure she had never experienced before reached through Regina's entire being. She felt her mind go blank and then activate with more signals than ever before. After what felt like an eternity, her breathing evened out. Small waves of her orgasm still made her body shake. When she opened her eyes, Emma was leaning over her. The handcuffs were still hanging from her hands but had been removed from her feet.

"There she is." Emma said.

Regina couldn't even form a thought to respond. When someone began pounding on the front door of the cabin, Emma fell out of the bed to the side opposite the door shrieking.

"This is the police." A man yelled. "Open this door or we are breaking it down." Regina's brain worked on autopilot quickly pulling on Emma's jeans and t-shirt that were next to the bed. She panicked glancing at Emma who was under the covers to hide her naked body since Regina was wearing her clothes.

Regina opened the door hesitantly. As she did, she noticed why they were there. The room and the outside yard was filled with orange, blue, and purple smoke that without a doubt could probably be seen from outer space. This had only happened once when they were having sex before. Regina knew the power of her orgasm had caused her to lose complete control sending magic off into all directions.

"Yes officer." Regina said opening the door.

The officer looked her up and down noticing the handcuffs still dangling from each of her wrists. "Is something on fire mam?" He asked with confusion on his face as the woman seemed fine. "A neighbor called it in."

"No sir." Regina responded. "My girlfriend and I were trying to light the fire. We're from the city, and didn't know how to get it to work. We lit a lot of random trees and plants on fire and it filled the room with this. We just finished putting it out." Regina said moving to open the window next to the door as if to air out the smoke.

The officer stuck his head inside. When he saw Emma under the covers obviously naked, he stepped back out the door. "Ok, sorry to bother you." He said before almost running back to his patrol car.

Regina walked her way over to the bed.

"You look so hot in my clothes." Emma said before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

The two spent the weekend alternating between making love and having sex on the couch, table, kitchen counter, in the shower, and even outside on the back patio a few times. It was fantastic. Every night they fell asleep smiling at each other. Before sleeping on Saturday Emma told Regina she loved her, and Regina knew that no truer words had been spoken. It was late Sunday night when they were driving back. Both of the women were exhausted from their weekend.

"I might have to pull over." Emma said to Regina. "I might fall asleep."

"I can think of something to keep you up." Regina said leaning her whole body over the middle console. Emma was in gym shorts because Regina had refused to take off Emma's jeans. She had worn one of Emma's jeans and Emma's t-shirts every single day that weekend. Regina moved the elastic bands of the shorts.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Drive. And lift your hips for a second." Regina answered.

Emma wasn't sure why she did, but she did. When Emma was bottomless, Regina ran her tongue over Emma's clit. "Shit." Emma exhaled. Good thing this was a straight rode with absolutely no traffic on it. Regina moved her hot tongue over Emma's throbbing clit. After a few minutes of this, Emma couldn't drive anymore. She pulled over on the side of the rode where Regina made her come as Emma gripped the steering wheel with one hand and Regina's hair with the other.

The next night Emma, Regina, Red, and Belle were having a drink and discussing their weekends.

"We had the cops called on us." Emma said grinning and winking at Regina.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Magic." Emma said. "Serious magic. Ask Regina. She had to answer the door with a butt plug still in."

Red had a devilish grin on her face. Belle looked mortified.

Regina scoffed and responded, "All I remember was giving you road head the whole way home so you wouldn't fall asleep."

Ruby shook her head. Her friends were insane, but they were perfect together.


	7. Four Day Weekend

The smirk that spread across Emma's face when she heard the familiar click of heels coming down the hall to the sheriff's station made Charming stop talking. When Regina entered the room she saw Emma, Ruby, Charming, and Snow deep in conversation. She walked over and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips ignoring the three others. Regina insisted on bringing Emma lunch everyday even though she packed it right in front of Emma while Emma ate breakfast in the morning. She said it was a good excuse for her to get some air instead of sitting behind her desk all day. She really just wanted to see Emma in the middle of the day.

"I should go back to work." Ruby said before smiling at them both and walking out.

"What time are you going to be home?" Regina asked still only inches from Emma's face.

"Late. David and I have a ton of paperwork to complete from that person who wondered into town and ended up in the hospital." Emma saw the look on Regina's face before she heard the scoff that came out of her mouth. She knew they had made plans to spend that Thursday night watching movies and cuddled up on the couch.

Regina moved dangerously close to Emma's ear and glared at her with fire in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You might have to start setting aside some time in your day for my pussy."

David almost chocked on his own tongue. Emma glared back at Regina. "We are both federal employees." Emma began as David slinked back to the desk across the room. He knew better than to get in the middle of two people who could do magic if they were going to fight. "Obama gave us a four day weekend to lie in bed. Do you know how many orgasms that will be?" Regina gasped shocked that she momentarily forgot that she and Emma would be free from work Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

"I knew there was a reason I voted for this guy." Regina said before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

"Women." Emma said as Regina left the building.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Charming responded. He still wasn't completely comfortable with Regina and Emma's relationship. "How about we take Henry for the long weekend? You guys seem like you could use some alone time."

Emma sunk into the chair next to Charming's desk. "I love the kid more than anything in the world, but it has been two months since we have even considered a weekend without him. I love family time more than anything, and I don't want to take my time with him for granted. During the week we get up, get ready, take him to school, work, go home, eat dinner, entertain him until bed, and then I'm just exhausted by the time we are alone. The weekends are spent with family activities. I feel like such an ass saying it, but I just want some alone time with my girlfriend every now and then."

Charming hadn't been ready for Emma to unload on him like that. He thought momentarily about what to say. He would have given just about anything to have those family weekends with little Emma back, but that wasn't what his daughter needed to hear. She had dealt with being away from Henry for ten years of his life. "Let us take him." Charming finally said. "We were going camping anyway, and I know he would love it."

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yes, seriously. We will work on the paperwork tonight, and I'll come pick him up after we are done." He responded.

"Thank you." Emma said hugging her Dad. She still wasn't use to that. She also knew that she had some stuff to make up for this long weekend.

Emma and Regina hade made love Thursday night after Henry had left. It was almost two in the morning, and Emma knew she had done a shit job. She was tired, and she had been looking forward to coming home and sleeping. That is why she was awake way before Regina. She wanted to get her breakfast in bed, but they all knew that if Emma tried to cook the house might get burnt down. Thank the lord for Granny. Emma's cell phone was ringing before she got back to her car.

"Hello." She said sweetly to Regina on the other line.

"Can you come back to our house and make up for the crap you called sex yesterday?" Regina asked.

"Good morning to you." Emma said coldly on the phone. "I went to get you breakfast. Don't be so grumpy. I've got a whole weekend planned for us." Emma said before hanging up.

Regina was still in her nightgown in bed when Emma returned. Regina eyed her skeptically. She took her shoes off and sat in bed handing Regina the plate. She had gotten her pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She knew Regina loved breakfast food. Regina didn't want to lower her irritation level, but she couldn't help it. She loved breakfast food.

She bit into the pancakes and almost moaned as a slight drop of syrup ran down her chin. Emma couldn't help herself as she ran her finger up Regina's chin to collect the syrup before leaving her finger lingering on Regina's lips. Regina slowly stuck her tongue out to run it over Emma's syrup soaked finger. Their eyes met, and it still made Regina go weak in the knees to feel their connection. Emma took her finger away and grabbed Regina's fork.

Emma put a bit of bacon and pancakes on the fork before raising it to Regina's lips. Regina took the fork in her mouth and shot a sly grin at Emma before swallowing the food. They finished the meal that way with Emma feeding Regina and randomly placing kisses onto Regina's lips.

"I got something else." Emma said almost shyly.

"What?" Regina asked placing her plate on the night stand. She looked blankly at Emma as she pulled out a small plastic container from the same bag that her breakfast came from.

"Desert." Emma responded with a wicked grin. She opened the container to reveal whipped cream.

Emma was on top of Regina before she realized what was happening. Regina's nightgown was quickly moved up over her head and onto the floor leaving her naked under the sweat pants and t-shirt clad sheriff.

Emma placed her finger in the whip cream container and placed a drop on Regina's lips. She lowered herself down to lick it off as tongues and lips met in a heated kiss. Emma let herself sink into the kiss as Regina's thin fingers slid around her neck pulling her closer. Emma pulled back slightly before dipping her finger in the whip cream again. She made sure to get enough on her finger to trail it from Regina's pulse point to her nipple.

She replaced her finger with her tongue sucking slightly on Regina's pulse point feeling a moan escape the brunette below. She let her tongue slightly press against Regina's skin as she followed the whip cream trail down to her nipple. She took it into her mouth sucking slightly as Regina arched into her touch as shockwaves shot through her body. Emma pulled back again to dip her finger into the whip cream.

She ran a straight line down Regina's abs leaving a little more whip cream in her bellybutton before crossing to the right and left to draw a line to her hip bones. She let herself lavish at the taste of the whip cream in Regina's belly button before trailing her tongue to her hip bone. When she bit down on the skin over Regina's hip bone, Regina almost screamed. Emma scooped up the last bit of the whip cream from the bowl before putting the dollop on her tongue. She sat herself down between Regina's legs.

When the taste of the whip cream combined with the taste of Regina's wetness, Emma almost came herself. Regina moaned as Emma ran her whip cream covered tongue through slick folds up to her clit. It didn't take many swipes before Regina came hard into Emma's waiting mouth.

"God you taste good." Emma said lying flat on her girlfriend.

"I love you." Regina said lazily to Emma.

"I love you too. I have another surprise though." Emma said smiling down at Regina. Regina looked at her quizzically. "We are going away tomorrow to a hotel room in the mountains that I rented for us."

"Is this going to be anything like the last cabin in the woods your parents got for us?" Regina asked.

"Oh no dear. Saturday until Monday morning it will just be you, me, a bed, and a hot tub." Emma said grinning down at Regina.

They spent the rest of Friday in bed eating various foods off of each other. It was the best meal Emma had ever had.

Saturday morning she drove up a mountain with Regina's hand in hers excited but nervous for the weekend. When they arrived, Regina went to check in as Emma unloaded the bags from the car. Regina gasped when she opened the door to their spacious room. There was a large, large bed with what appeared to be satin sheets. Through the glass back door, she could see the hot tub sitting on a deck. This was going to be good.

It was only one o'clock in the afternoon, but Emma and Regina were drunk. Their hotel room had come with three complementary bottles. It tasted so good that the two had indulged a little too much. Giggles filled the room.

"Let's go for a walk." Emma said before grabbing Regina's hand to head off into the day. They walked hand in hand down a path through the woods. It was beautiful, and it reminded Regina of the walks she would take with Daniel so many years ago. It was so peaceful minus the slight fog in her mind from the alcohol. She cut a glance at Emma, and she knew that when Daniel told her to love again he had known Emma would be the one she would end up with.

They stopped for a second to just admire the area. Regina pushed Emma slightly into a tree about twenty feet off the path before hungrily kissing her. Tongues danced to the rhythm of the birds that chirped around them. Emma's back dug into the hard tree, and the mixture of pleasure, pain, and alcohol made her soaked in between her legs.

"Let's go back to the cabin." Emma said breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"Oh no." Regina responded. "I am taking you right here." She dove back into the kiss. She slid Emma's jacked down her arms leaving the blonde in a white tank top and jeans. It didn't take long for her to remove the tank top after placing hot, open mouthed kisses on Emma's collar bone. Regina reached around Emma's back to unhook her bra before letting it fall to the ground. There was something so exhilarating to Emma as she looked around the woods in the daylight. Regina's tongue worked magic on Emma's hard nipple. The path wasn't far away. Anyone could walk by at any time and catch them.

Regina unhooked Emma's tight jeans and pushed her hand into them cupping Emma's center. She wasted no time pushing her underwear aside and placing her palm on Emma's clit as her fingers teased at her entrance. Emma was pushed against a tree completely bare from the waist up as Regina's fingers slowly eased into her entrance.

Emma began moving against Regina's hand instantly bucking her hips onto waiting fingers. Regina attached her lips to Emma's to try to stifle some of the moans coming from the blonde. This wasn't completely successful. Emma screamed loud as her orgasm rocked her body. She felt her legs go weak as Regina's fingers continued to move slowly inside of her to draw out her orgasm.

Emma sat panting against the tree with the pants buttoned just grinning at Regina. When they heard a twig snap, both women went on high alert. Emma panicked when she heard voices. Instead of doing the logical thing like quickly putting on her jacket, the alcohol prevented this logical decision. Instead, she climbed up the tree her back had been pressed against still with her breast swinging free. Regina wanted to shout at Emma to figure out what she was doing, but she knew that would draw the attention of the people quickly approaching.

When a policeman came around the corner, Regina almost passed out.

"Is everything alright mam?" The officer asked walked towards Regina. "We heard shouting and were asked to check it out."

Regina stared blankly at the two men praying that Emma was out of sight above them.

"Oh, sorry sir." Regina babbled. "I uh was on the phone. I didn't mean to disturb anymore." Regina stuttered.

The two police men looked at each other and then her with speculation all over their faces. She thought she was in the clear until the officer's eyes landed on Emma's jacket, bra, and tank top sitting on the ground. He looked around before looking up at the tree clearly spotting Emma's bare back trying to hide behind a branch that was much too small to hide behind.

The officer wrote something down, tore it off, and handed it to Regina. He said, "keep it in the room next time" before walking back down the path with his partner.

Emma climbed down and quickly put her clothes back on. "What does it say?" Emma asked.

"The ticket reads found in a tree nude." Regina said giggling. "You owe the people of this county fifty dollars."

Emma and Regina both shared a laugh before linking arms to head back to their room. They took a nap, had a really fancy dinner at a restaurant down the street from the hotel, made love, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Emma wasn't sure she had ever been more content.

They slept late still waking up with a slight hangover. Regina placed a kiss on Emma's lips to wake her up before getting off the bed. "What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Regina pulled out a bathing suit and slowly put it on with her back to Emma before opening the door onto the balcony to the hot tub. The air was crisp, but the water was warm as she sank down into it. Emma basically came running out of the room and almost dove into the hot tub after setting something down next to it.

Emma sat in the corner before pulling Regina to sit in front of her. She took her hands that were warm from the water and slowly massaged the skin over Regina's neck and shoulder earning a moan from her girlfriend. She could feel the tense muscles relax under her fingers as she rubbed Regina's neck. She placed soft kisses over Regina's neck, and she could feel the brunette getting more and more turned on. Regina turned in Emma's arms and straddled her legs as the jets pulsed around them. From this angle, she could see what Emma had placed next to the hot tub. She picked it up running the dildo through her hands. She stood up and guided Emma into the standing position to help Emma into the strap on.

Emma sat back down and watched as Regina lowered herself fully onto the strap on. Regina rocked her hips as her hands shot up to pinch at her own nipples. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

"Quiet baby." Emma said as she pushed her hips up to meet Regina. Regina continued to move up and down fucking herself on the strap on. She tried to keep quiet to not draw attention to the two women, but she found it more and more difficult to do so as her orgasm approached.

When she came, she bit down on Emma's shoulders hard, and she knew she would leave a mark there. Regina stood and stretched out her hand to Emma's. She pulled her up and back inside. It was well into the night when Emma had Regina bend over with the strap on buried deep inside of her. Emma slapped Regina's ass hard as she felt her own orgasm approaching from the strap on rubbing against her clit.

With every thrust the head board slammed into the wall. As Regina felt the muscles in her stomach start to tense, someone knocked on their door. Regina wanted to ignore it, but she knew she couldn't. Something could be wrong with Henry. Emma ran into her bathroom while Regina slid on a bath robe from next to the bed.

She opened the door to see a woman standing there about her and Emma's age.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked annoyed. She was soaking wet and every nerve ending in her body was protesting from the denied orgasm.

"I know you're trying to keep the moaning to a minimum" the girl began "but the banging on the wall is totally giving you away." She blushed.

Regina laughed slightly before apologizing and reentering the room. Emma giggled as she came out of the bathroom.

"Where were we?" Regina asked before throwing the bath robe on the ground.

It was around four the next afternoon when the couple drove back to Storybrook. They had slept in. A weekend full of sex will wear you out.

The house was dark when they returned, and Regina assumed that Charming and Snow had yet to bring Henry home. When she walked into the house, she flipped a light on. She almost had a heart attack when she saw all the people in the room. Henry, the dwarves, Snow, Charming, Ruby, Belle, Rumble, the blue fairy, and pretty much everyone from Storybrook filled her living room. She felt Emma's soft hand on hers and turned to look at her.

"I love you Regina." She began. Regina could sense that Emma was nervous, but she didn't know why. "I never really thought I would find purpose in my life until I met you. I couldn't begin to describe to you how much I love you. You and Henry have honestly completed me. My heart beats for you only, and even after all these years I can't help but catch my breath when you are near me."

Regina felt her heart race as Emma pulled something from her jacket pocket. Emma dropped to one knee, and Regina wasn't sure she could breath.

"Will you marry me?" Emma asked looking up at Regina.

After what seemed like years, Regina smiled softly at Emma. "Yes." She answered. Cheers rang out from everyone in the house. All Regina could feel was the electricity as Emma slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.


	8. New Mayor

Regina was pacing their bedroom as Emma sat watching her from their bed. It was well after midnight, and she couldn't even get Regina to stop pacing long enough to sit down and talk. The first actual election of the Mayor of Storybrook was coming up. To say that Regina was having a fit about it would be an understatement. She was freaking out. Emma knew how much more the town liked her. They all treated her as a friend now instead of as the Evil Queen. However, Regina was convinced that she was going to lose to the Blue Fairy.

"She has no experience." Emma said for the 100th time that night.

Regina didn't respond. She just kept pacing in her night gown. The election would happen tomorrow. By five o'clock in the afternoon they would know who the new mayor was going to be. Emma couldn't wait for that to happen. Oh, they had been having sex. They had been having rough, rough sex with Regina always being the dominant one. Emma wasn't sure if she should complain or not, but she wanted them to tone it down a bit. She wanted Regina not so frustrated, and she certainly wanted her to lie back down in their bed so that Emma could get some sleep.

"Do you remember that night we went into the city for dinner?" Emma asked hoping to pull Regina from her ravine.

Regina stopped in her tracks perhaps just noticing that Emma was there for the first time. She grinned slightly as she remembered how nervous Emma had been. It was their second date. Emma showed up to her house exactly on time with flowers in her hand. Regina had pretended not to know that Emma had been standing on the porch for fifteen minutes before she knocked.

Emma had been wearing black pants and a red button up shirt. She would never forget the way Regina looked in her tight red and black dress with her red heels. She would never forget how she felt when Regina said thank you for the flowers. She certainly would never forget how she felt when Regina threaded their fingers together as they walked from the car to the restaurant.

Emma remembered almost every word that had been said between the two of them that night. Both women were in the bedroom with Regina standing and Emma still sitting on the bed. They were looking at each other, but they were both lost in the memory. Emma had been hinting all night that she wanted to spend the night with Regina. It was more obvious by the way their legs brushed under the table and by the way Emma would graze Regina's fingers with her own fingertips.

They had driven back, and Emma walked Regina to the door. A soft kiss was shared between the two of them. Neither moved from the spot on the porch. Emma looked down, took a deep breath and said, "I'm just going to be the bigger person here and say I want you inside of me." After it came out of her mouth, Emma's eyes bugged out of her head. She looked at Regina. "That didn't come out right."

Both women returned to the present and laughed hard at each other.

"That is one of my favorite memories of our dates." Regina said. "Certainly not the weirdest thing you have said to me though."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she pulled Regina closer to her when she got back in the bed.

"Do you remember that night we went out with Ruby, drank too much, and had sex at your place?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed. She would never forget that night. "What was so weird that I said?"

"Don't you remember?" Regina asked shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure you said, 'hold on let me make my nipples hard, they look better." Regina laughed. "I was 100 percent sure that you were filming us."

Emma laughed again placing a kiss on Regina's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

It was announced the next day at five o'clock in the afternoon that the people of Storybrook had elected Regina as the mayor. Regina was over the moon. She had jumped off the platform and wrapped Emma and Henry into a hug almost knocking them both over.

Now she was standing in front of their bathroom mirror fixing her hair for the one thousandth time. Emma walked in and enjoyed the view as the high heels she was wearing made her legs look even more delicious than they normally did. A tight skirt clung just above her knees with a tight white shirt tucked into that skirt. Emma was dressed nice, but she didn't look anything like that.

"You look beautiful baby." Emma said trying to again calm Regina down.

"Thank you babe." Regina said turning to look at Emma.

"Is this going to be as miserable as it sounds?" Emma asked. They were having a ball at the mayor's mansion that night to celebrate her win. It was all too fancy for Emma.

"You smile and get through this, and I will bend you over this bed to fuck the shit out of you tonight." Regina said inches from Emma's face.

"Say it nicely." Emma said giving Regina a pout.

"Fine. I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you. Happy?" Regina smirked.

"Yes." Emma said before grabbing Regina's hand and walking down the stairs. Everything was set out and ready for their guests to arrive.

Emma spent the rest of the night hanging by Regina's side letting her soak up the spotlight. People congratulated her. People smiled at her. She knew this meant the world to Regina, and she didn't want to upset her. Her words from earlier continued to ring through her ears. She wanted Regina to take her however she wanted, but she also wanted to slow it down a little this time. She hadn't gotten to touch Regina all week because she was so stressed over this.

Emma closed the door behind them letting the last guest out. She returned to the kitchen and started picking up cups and plates.

Regina stopped her by placing a hand on her forearm. "We can do that tomorrow. I want to make love to you tonight." Regina said.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand before Regina pushed Emma against the back of their bedroom door. They shared a soft kiss before Regina turned Emma around. She unzipped her dress letting her hands massage at the soft skin that was newly exposed. She let it fall to the floor as Emma stepped out of it wearing heels and her underwear only. Regina had to take a moment to catch her breath as she took in that sight.

Emma unbuttoned Regina's shirt and moved it off her shoulders letting it fall. It took more maneuvering to get Regina's skirt off because it was so tight. Her own heels had to come off. This made Emma a few inches taller than Regina. She reached around Regina's back to unhook her bra and threw it across the room. Regina grabbed her hand to lead Emma to the bed. Emma landed on her back as Regina settled herself on top of her. She lowered herself to remove Emma's heels. She pressed her underwear covered center to Emma's and let herself take in the feeling of Emma's silk against her own. Breast pressed together as Regina leaned in to kiss her.

Tongues explored mouths that they were both so familiar with. Regina's nipples rubbed softly against Emma's making them both moan into the kiss. Emma could have kissed Regina forever as she ran her hands through beautiful brown hair.

Regina broke the kiss without warning to remove Emma's underwear before standing to remove her own. She moved back to the spot she had been. Emma was the first to need more contact and moved her hand down to Regina's hot center. She slid a finger into her girlfriend and earned an approving hiss. Emma was just happy to feel the wetness that was so beautifully Regina's coat her finger. Regina let her hand snake between their bodies to slide two fingers into Emma.

They rocked together in their own motion. Regina rose as Emma came down. Foreheads pressed together as they moved against each other. A thin line of sweat built between their bodies. Minutes passed with the sound of moans and their own bodies sliding together.

"Come with me." Regina said before increasing her speed as she moved against and inside of Emma. Emma was close, and she knew Regina was too.

When she started to feel her orgasm hit her, Emma arched her fingers to hit that spot that she knew would send Regina over the edge. Bodies shook as they both came. Regina collapsed onto Emma letting her forehead fall on her shoulder.

"I love you Mayor Mills." Emma said grinning down at Regina.

"I love you too Sherriff Swan." Regina responded grinning. Regina pulled the covers over both of them before they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Four Days With Swan Queen

Monday Regina sat at her desk trying impossibly hard to concentrate on the work that was in front of her. She had spent all day Saturday on her fourth date with Emma. They had walked around town hand in hand laughing, kissing, and just having a good time. She had fallen asleep wrapped in the blonde's arms. Right this second, she was feeling nothing but lust for the sheriff. Regina found that the more time she spent with Emma, the more she craved it. Emma was living in a house two blocks from where Regina lived. Henry had split his time between the two before they started dating. Now, he always stayed at Regina's because Emma was always there.

Regina heard the familiar click of the sheriff's shoes before the door opened. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Emma was smiling wickedly at Regina wearing her trademark tight jeans, tank top, and red jacket. "Hey gorgeous." Emma said as she propped herself up on Regina's desk. She was cocky. A quality that Regina used to hate now made her giddy.

"Miss Swan." Regina said putting her business like face on.

"Would you like to join me at my house tonight?" Emma asked. This question threw Regina for a loop.

"What is wrong with my house?" Regina asked.

"I have arranged for my Dad to watch our son at your house tonight. I want you to myself at my house."

"What is important for us at your house?" Regina was curious and confused.

"I have a sex toy collection that can better be described as an arsenal." Emma began. Regina went wide eyed. They had been very ginger in bed to this point.

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited." Regina responded.

"Oh, you will be excited. The safe word is magic. I will see you tonight at 7 PM sharp." Emma said before turning on her heels and walking out of the door.

Regina showed up at Emma's right at seven wearing a tight, black dress and a pair of five inch heels. She wanted to seem a little in control of this situation, but she had no idea what was about to happen. When Emma opened the door, she planted a sweet kiss on Regina's lips before looking her up and down with an approving smile. Without saying a word, she grabbed Regina's hand and lead her to a door near the kitchen that Regina had always assumed was to a basement. She was right in that respect. They descended the stairs to a small hallway. At the end of the hallway stood a door with a padlock on it.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"You wouldn't want Henry to get in here." Emma said as she opened the door and turned on a light. Regina almost gasped at the room as she laid her eyes on it.

A bed sat in the corner of the dark purple walled room with light purple satin sheets on it. Regina ran her fingers over the silk before turning to look at the wall opposite it. Along this wall hung all types of items that she didn't know the name of. She knew that Emma would most likely be spanking her with them. On the opposite wall there was a large wooden chest. Regina could only imagine what was in there. Her eyes finally landed on the last object in the room. A large wheel sat in the middle of the room with spokes on it. Regina couldn't deny that she was excited.

"When did you get all of this?" Regina asked. She couldn't stand the thought that Emma had been doing this with someone else.

"I got it all for us." Emma answered. "I thought it'd be our little spot to make sure we kept everything interesting."

Emma walked over to Regina and turned her so that Regina's back was to Emma's front. Regina moved her head to the side to given Emma access to her neck as Emma ran her tongue over the delicate skin. Skilled hands unzipped her tight dress and pulled it down her body leaving Regina in her underwear and heels. Emma kissed a line down Regina's spine and stopped right at her underwear line. She pulled those down Regina's body letting her place a hand on her shoulder to step out of them keeping the heels on.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do." Regina responded. Emma took her hand and walked her over to the wall of whips before taking one off and examining it. Emma grinned at Regina before pulling her to the bed and easing her down so that Regina was bending over the side of the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets as Emma caressed her backside.

"This might sting." Emma said before drawing back and landing the riding crop onto Regina's backside. Regina hissed loudly feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure float through her body. Emma continued to caress her ass before bringing the crop down on her backside again. Regina could feel her wetness pooling between her legs as she gripped the sheets. Emma landed a third blow to Regina's ass before taking both of her hands and squeezing it. Regina pushed back into the contact before Emma removed her hands completely.

Regina heard Emma moving around in the drawer for something, but she didn't look. She was afraid to move because of the possible pain in her ass. Regina sensed Emma's presence behind her immediately before Emma ran a finger through Regina's wetness. What Regina felt next, she wasn't expecting. She felt the tip of a hard device at her entrance. She turned to look back and saw that Emma was naked and had on a large purple strap on. Regina had no idea when Emma had taken her clothes off.

Emma eased it inside of Regina earning another hiss from the brunette still bent over the silk bed. Emma moved slowly at first before picking up speed. Regina's hands gripped tightly to the sheet as her face pressed into it. She moved so that her knees were on the bed because she couldn't get traction with the heels that she still wore. This required Emma to come up on the bed with her. Regina moaned loud as she was filled by Emma's attachment. She felt herself getting closer to her release.

"I'm so close Emma." Regina said. As soon as this was out of her mouth, Emma removed the strap on from inside of Regina earning a groan in protest. Regina turned immediately to her back gawking at Emma for denying her the release she wanted. Emma didn't say anything. She just grabbed her by the hand and led her to the wheel.

"Lie down." Emma instructed. Regina now saw an X in the middle of the wheel for someone to lie down on. She did as she was told. Emma walked around it still wearing the strap on. "Turn around." She said. Regina flipped over and shivered as her hard nipples touched the cold metal. Emma handcuffed each of Regina's limps to the wheel spreading her wide. She stepped over the edge of it so that she was standing between Regina's spread legs.

Five quick slaps of Emma's hand rang down on Regina's opposite ass cheek before Emma roughly reentered her. Five quick thrusts sent Regina over the edge as she came pulling against the restraints holding her in place.

Tuesday Regina walked into the office a little afraid to sit down. Her ass was sore from the previous night's events. When her and Emma came out of that room it was almost daylight outside, and she honestly couldn't wait until they went back in it. She felt a deeper connection to Emma than she ever had before. She shared an intimacy with her that she never imagined she would find with anyone. She was reminded of it today every single time she moved a muscle.

Her phone rang around noon. Of course, it was Emma.

"Come to my Mom's and have lunch with me." Emma said into the phone.

"Why are you at Snow's?" Regina asked.

"Because I missed dinner last night. Henry told me how good it was so I decided to come over here and try it. Now get over here." Emma said.

"Be right there dear." Regina responded.

After eating some of the best chicken casserole Regina had ever had, she found herself naked being straddled on the couch by an equally naked Emma. Emma had assured Regina a thousand times that this was ok because there is no way her Mom would come home. Regina didn't really care if it was ok or not.

Regina slid two fingers easily into Emma. Emma threw her head back and started rising and falling onto Regina's fingers. One thrust met her inner walls as the second thrust delivered with curved fingers landed right on her g-spot. Emma moaned loudly. She needed more contact. She placed one hand on Regina's shoulders before snaking another hand between their bodies to push two fingers into Regina's wet center.

A smooth rhythm was established as they moved against one another. Moans filled the air. That was until the small sound of a key entering the lock occurred that neither woman heard. When a loud squeal filled the apartment, Emma fell off of Regina's lap. She reached desperately around the room trying to find something to cover herself as Regina slid the blanket from the couch around her own body. Emma ended up with jeans thrown across her center and a t shirt in front of her breasts. Both women starred open mouthed at each other. Regina looked away from the scene.

"What the hell?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't expect me to be arm deep in vagina when you walked through the door." Emma began. Regina laughed at her response. "We shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Snow seemed to gain a little composure. "No, it's alright." She finally said. "I guess this could have happened if we had raised you."

Emma looked flabbergasted. Regina finally spoke. "Snow, if you would leave the room, Emma and I would be happy to get dressed and get out of your hair."

Emma was still mortified as she walked Regina back to her office. Regina couldn't help but laugh at the whole incident. She planted a kiss on Emma's lips at the front door to her office.

"It's going to be alright. We didn't do anything wrong." Regina said.

"I know. It's just that every time I see you, my vagina gets a heartbeat." Emma said. "I can't help myself." Regina laughed again.

"You are so cute." She placed a final kiss on Emma's lips before walking into her office and closing the door behind her. The things that came out of Emma's mouth usually made Regina want to throw her out a window. Now, she craved every single word.

On Wednesday morning, Regina was dying of need for Emma. After their shenanigans on Tuesday, Emma had to have dinner with her parents. She wanted to be sure that everything was alright between the two of them. Regina hadn't seen her since lunch time the day before. She had been sitting at her desk for two hours already clenching her thighs. She hadn't tasted Emma since Sunday because Emma had been in charge on the other nights. She couldn't wait anymore. Regina picked up her phone to call Emma.

Emma wanted to chat about her dinner with her parents the night before. Regina didn't.

"Look. I've got things to do today." She finally said. "Will you hurry up and come over so I can give you some head and get my day started already?"

"Outside" was all Emma responded before she hung up the phone. About three minutes later, Regina heard Emma coming through the office door. She locked it behind her.

"Where do you want me?" Emma asked.

"Take your pants off and sit on the desk." Regina said. Emma followed her orders exactly.

Regina walked over to the desk and placed herself between Emma's legs. The two met for a fiery kiss. Emma felt the want in it as Regina's tongue begged quickly for entrance. Tongues tangled together as both of Regina's hands went into Emma's hair. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's body pulling her close. Regina knew they were on a time crunch. She had a meeting in a little over twenty minutes.

Regina unwound herself from Emma to walk around the desk. She rolled her chair around to the front and sat facing Emma. She scooted herself forward so that her face sat level with Emma's center.

Regina ran her tongue over the inside of Emma's thigh on each side teasing the blonde slightly. When Emma couldn't take it anymore, she tangled her hand into Regina's hair and pushed her towards her center.

Regina's wet, hot tongue slid between Emma's lips leaving Emma writhing in its wake. Slow circles were drawn around her clit until Regina picked up speed. She flicked the bundle of nerves with her tongue before taking the whole thing in her mouth and sucking on it. Emma whimpered obviously trying to keep her moans low so that Regina's secretary didn't hear her. Regina shot a sideways glance at the clock and noticed that she only had a few minutes to finish with Emma.

She slid her tongue inside of Emma and stroked the inside of her walls with it. After a few of these, she felt Emma clench around her as she came. A breathless Regina left her lips. Regina knew in that moment that it was the best thing that she had ever heard.

Thursday Emma sat at her desk almost asleep on it. She had spent the better part of Wednesday night in bed with Regina. Sleeping wasn't high on their list of priorities. She liked to think they were discovering each other since their relationship was so new. She did, however, have an idea that their intimate attraction to each other would never change.

Regina's secretary came into the sheriff's office and handed Emma an envelope.

When Emma opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What is that?" Charming asked.

"Regina just sent me a map and directions for a booty call in a park." Emma responded before wishing she hadn't given that information.

"What? You are at work." Charming said.

"I'm going on lunch. I'll be back later. Man, just give me one reason not to marry this woman." She said before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Emma followed the map to a small secluded park on the other side of town. She definitely got a prize for doing so.


	10. Superbowl

Regina and Katherine sat in a corner booth at Granny's having breakfast. The two had rekindled their friendship, and Regina was happy to have someone that she could turn to that wasn't in the little three lesbian couple group that had been formed when Red and Belle, Emma and Regina, and Mulan and Aurora had all started dating.

"So, how it is going with Emma?" Katherine asked taking a sip of her tea.

"It really is great. I know it has only been official for a few months, but I really do care about her." Regina responded surprised by the sincerity of her words. When she had let her walls down for Emma, she had let them down for almost everyone else.

"That is good." Katherine responded. It was obvious to Regina that she had something to say, but she wasn't saying it. Regina looked her in the eye hoping that she would realize she could ask her anything. "Is it weird being with a woman?" Katherine finally asked.

"For me? No. I was with Daniel such a long time ago that being intimate with anyone wasn't even on my radar. With Emma, it is totally effortless. I know how she feels about me. She is easy to deal with. Yes, we fight, but I know at the end of the day all she really wants is a beer, a kiss, and something to eat." Regina ended laughing. It was true. You could solve any of Emma's problems with these three simple gestures.

"What about the sex?" Katherine whispered quietly before ducking her head embarrassed.

"Well, last night she complemented my bra when we were hooking up. The lesbian thing does have its upsides." Regina said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood so that Katherine wasn't so embarrassed to have this conversation with her best friend. "It really is phenomenal. Emma and I can read each other better than our own selves so we know what the other wants pretty easily. It's intimate, but at the same time it is passionate and wonderful." Katherine could tell that her friend was lost in thought of nights that had passed with Emma.

"Are there any down sides to it?" Katherine asked.

"Well right now I feel like my nipples have been chewed on by baby alligators." Regina said with a laugh. Katherine laughed too, but she wasn't exactly sure what Regina was talking about.

Regina's mind went back to the night before when the two were back in the locked room in Emma's basement. Both were naked as Regina could tell that Emma was calculating her next move. Emma had broken from the kiss with Regina to walk across the room to her magical little chest of sex toys. Regina wasn't sure what she had pulled out, but she was certain it was going to be interesting.

Emma was tentative when she returned to Regina. "These might hurt." She said showing Regina the objects in her hand. "If it is too much, please tell me." Emma was sincere. Neither one of them had really tried all of these things before so they weren't completely sure anymore where the others limits were.

Emma clamped one of the nipple clamps in place and watched Regina's face with nervous anticipation. The initial sensation Regina felt was a sharp, sudden pain. She groaned slightly because of it. After a few seconds, it turned into this constant pleasurable pulse that went from her nipple straight to her core. Emma put the other one on which only doubled the sensation. Emma had fucked Regina for hours in that room with the clamps firmly in place making her go over the edge over and over again. She was so sensitive by the end that it just took a few swipes of Emma's tongue across her hard nipples to make her come. Regina had no idea she would be so sore today.

When she looked up, Katherine was staring at her. She realized quickly that Red had asked what they wanted to eat.

She apologized softly before giving Red her order. She apologized to Katherine next feeling rude and embarrassed.

"It's ok." Katherine responded. "I think it is sweet that you get so lost in your memories with her." Regina thought if Katherine only knew what that memory was she might be saying something different.

"I want to do something special for Emma." Regina said changing the subject.

"Like what?" Katherine asked.

"She is really excited about the Superbowl. I had to look it up to see what it was. It's a football game." Regina said.

"I know. David used to watch it." Katherine responded without even a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well she wants the Ravens to win. I don't even know if I want to watch it, but I know it is important to her. I already decided to make a lot of football themed snacks that I found on the internet. I already stocked the refrigerator with her favorite beer, but I want to do something that is strictly for us." Regina said.

"Do you want to do something sexy?" Katherine asked in a low tone so that no one around their table could hear them.

"Yes. That would be perfect, but I don't know what to do." Regina responded.

"I have the perfect idea. After breakfast, I will go to the office with you. We can order something for you to wear off the computer that will without a doubt drive Emma wild." Katherine said with an obvious plan forming in her eyes.

The next Saturday, the day before the Superbowl, Emma had gone into the city to watch a basketball game with her Dad. This gave Regina plenty of time to prepare the food. She made mozzarella sticks, hot wings, blue cheese dipping sauce, and cupcakes while Emma was away. She stored them in a freezer that Emma didn't even know was in the house so that Emma wouldn't see them before the next day. Regina looked at the package that had arrived the day before with Katherine's suggestions in it.

Regina knew that Emma was having an early dinner with Snow before the game so she would have plenty of time to set up. She turned the television to the channel and set up the sofa so that it would be really comfortable to sit on. She sat all of the snacks out along with a cooler of beer right next to Emma's seat. She wasn't sure if there were commercials during this event, and she didn't want Emma to miss any of it to get up to get something. She was upstairs getting dressed when she heard Emma come through the front door just minutes before the game.

"Man my mom can talk." She shouted up the stairs. "I'm going to watch the game babe. Hurry up and come down so you don't miss any of it." Emma walked into the living room and grinned at what sat in front of her. Regina didn't know anything about football, but she knew exactly what Emma would want to eat and drink while watching it.

Regina entered the room a few minutes later coming up behind Emma. "Hey babe." Emma said deeply interested in the commentary on who would actually win the game. When Regina turned the corner to take a seat next to Emma, Emma's eyes went wide. She took in what her girlfriend was currently wearing. Regina was clad only in a Raven's jersey that stopped just low enough to see her underwear. The jersey itself was a few sizes too big and hung off Regina's right shoulder exposing the soft skin there to Emma. Emma noticed the Ravens boy shorts Regina wore peaking out from under the jersey.

"Wow." She said still staring at Regina. "You are going to make it really hard to focus on this game." Regina curled up on the couch next to Emma as Emma munched on a mozzarella stick. "Thanks for the food babe. I have never had any of these taste so delicious. I know you made them yourself."

"I wanted you too really enjoy the game." Regina smiled up at Emma who threw an arm around her.

"As long as I am with you babe, I will enjoy anything." Emma took a long pull of her beer.

Emma spent the first quarter of the game yelling at the television and explaining the rules of the game to Regina during commercials. Regina had to admit that she did enjoy the commercials.

"When does someone score a touchdown?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear sending a shiver down their spine.

"No one knows when babe. Hopefully someone will by halftime." Emma answered.

"I hope so too." Regina responded placing two light kisses on Emma's neck.

A personal foul was called during the second quarter as a guy made head to head contact with another player. Regina winced at the sound. "Man that has to hurt." Emma said.

"I don't know." Regina purred again into Emma's ear. "There is something about rough banging that can really turn you on."

Emma shivered again trying and failing to make it through the rest of the game without taking Regina right there on the couch.

When halftime came, Regina thought the game was over. Emma told her that Beyoncé was about to perform at halftime. Regina was surprised to know that they still had twice as long in this game. She turned Emma's head to her to kiss her. She let her tongue slide into the blonde's mouth as the announcers talked about what had occurred in the game so far.

"You look so hot." Emma said into Regina's mouth before pulling her into her lap.

"Do you want to score a touchdown Miss Swan?" Regina asked. "Because I'm not sure how many more innuendos I can slip into this conversation before I just blatantly say that I want to fuck you."

Emma was pulling the jersey over Regina's head before she really finished her sentence. Regina wasn't wearing a bra, and Emma was incredibly happy about that.

She took Regina's hard nipple into her mouth almost immediately. She had been staring at them straining against the jersey the entire first half of the game. Regina tilted her head back letting Emma tease her with her tongue. When Emma bit down, Regina still felt that familiar sensitivity from their little experiment the weekend before.

Emma took in the sight of Regina on top of her wearing only boy shorts, and she made a mental note to buy her more when she had an occasion to do so. Emma moved so that she was lying on top of Regina with her knee pressing into Regina's center. Emma could feel how soaked the boy shorts were from her pressure.

Regina pulled Emma's shirt over her head and tossed it aside careful not to throw it right in the cupcakes. Emma wasn't wearing a bra either, and Regina moaned when their chests and lips met at exactly the same moment. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to this sensation.

Emma moved purposely against Regina causing her to get wetter and wetter. Without waiting to take the upper hand, Regina stuck her hand into Emma's baggy shorts and cupped her center. She moaned when her hand met only wetness as Emma wasn't wearing underwear either. She knew she usually didn't with baggy shorts around the house, but that thought had escaped her due to the blonde on top of her. Emma moaned before pulling out of Regina's reach to pull Regina's underwear off leaving Regina's wet hand resting on Emma's perfectly toned stomach.

Emma stuck two fingers into Regina's entrance earning a hiss from the woman below her. Regina's hand went back into Emma's shorts rubbing her clit quickly. Each thrust from Emma was met with a different speed circling her clit. Emma curled her fingers hitting that sweet spot that only Emma knew. A combination of moans and the sound of Beyoncé's performance filled the room.

Emma placed her full weight down on Regina to bite and suck on her pulse point. Regina could feel herself starting to come undone. When Emma blew a steam of hot air onto her nipple, she came crashing down letting her juices flow freely onto Emma's hand before feeling Emma's hot liquid coat her own. Both women rode out their orgasms as Beyoncé finished to a huge applause. Emma kissed Regina lightly on the lips until Regina opened her eyes.

"This is by far my favorite football game ever." Emma stated. "Thank you for the food, the beer, and for being so damn sexy."

Regina giggled. "I just want to make you happy."

"You do. No matter what. Just you being here makes me happy." Emma moved to put her shirt back on and handed Regina the jersey. "You should put some pants on. Henry is supposed to be back from his afternoon with Dad for the second half." Regina walked upstairs to do so before they finished watching the game as a family.


	11. Cell Block Tango

It had been two weeks since Emma and Regina's first time together. It was getting harder and harder for Emma to continue to act the same around the mayor in public. For instance, she was currently sitting in the same spot at Grammy's that she had sat every single morning. She was drinking the same hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and eating the exact same breakfast she had every single morning. Regina was seated at the counter like normal eating breakfast herself like she always did after Henry got on the school bus. Emma noticed of course prior to their sexual activities. However, right now she couldn't stop looking at the major's long legs. She couldn't stop looking at the small amount of cleavage that peaked out over Regina's button up shirt. She couldn't stop thinking about how just an inch lower was a large hickey she had left there the night before.

Regina stood to leave Granny's. She walked slowly over to Emma never breaking eye contact. Everyone in the room prepared for World War III. No one dared to watch what was happening except for Red who watched over the magazine she was pretending to read. Red didn't miss the way Regina smiled at Emma. She sure as hell didn't miss the way Regina stuck her finger into Emma's hot chocolate and pulled it away with a small amount of whipped cream on her finger. Red didn't miss the way Emma's eyes bulged before Regina stuck her finger into her own mouth and very, very slowly removed it. She didn't miss the smirk either that Regina gave Emma as she turned to walk away. Well, that was interesting Red thought.

When Regina got to her office, she was beginning to think that her little morning display wasn't the best idea. She didn't think anyone saw her. She also didn't realize how turned on she would be just from the look on Emma's face. She pulled out her phone to send Emma a text message to apologize.

_Sorry about this morning. Forgive me. I'm always horny when I wake up._

_**Don't feel bad my dear. I will just be sitting in this chair all day thinking about all the ways we could hook up in this cell.**_

_Oh, really Sheriff? Why don't you tell me about it._

_**First, I'd handcuff you. Everyone in this town will think that I had arrested you for doing something wrong. They would have no clue why I brought you in here. I'd put you in the cell and lock the door just so you would have to watch me for a little while.**_

_Continue._

_**Oh then I would lock the door and come in with you. I'd push you up against the wall with your back to me. The brick would scratch against the exposed part of your chest because we all know that your shirt would be unbuttoned way to low. I'd move your hair and run my tongue up and down your neck.**_

_I'd move my head to give you more room. I can feel my breathing increasing as the wetness increases between my legs._

_**I'd push that impossibly tight skirt you are wearing up as much as it will go over your ass that it is already clinging to. I wouldn't take off your underwear, and I wouldn't let you take off those sexy heels you always wear. I'd slide my hand through your folds stopping right before I get to your clit. Do you know what I would find?**_

_I'd be soaking wet for you. Ready for you to take me._

_**Oh and I would. I'd slide two fingers into you. I'd move them in and out slowly hearing you moan into the wall. Muffled because your forehead is resting right on it.**_

_Faster._

_**Anything you want my queen. I'd fuck you from behind until you could hardly stand. I'd only let you come when you begged me to let you. When I knew you were ready, I'd remove my fingers and furiously rub your wetness all over you hard clit. You'd come harder than you ever thought you could standing up.**_

_God yes._

_**Then, I'd turn around and lock the door again leaving you sitting there in your soaked panties.**_

Regina didn't respond. Instead, two minutes later Emma found herself watching Regina walk into the station.

"Show me." She said as she grabbed the Sheriff and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Someone is needy." Emma said grinning with a cocky smile.

"I'm just crazy horny about you." Regina said grinning.

After enacting the scene that Emma so vividly described to her, Emma found herself in a different situation. She was standing on the bed that had been pushed up against the jail bars. She was also handcuffed to those same bars completely naked with Regina kneeling on the bed below her still fully clothed. Emma's green eyes burned into Regina's with pure lust.

Regina ran her tongue through Emma's wetness causing the Sheriff to buck her hips into Regina. Regina wasted no time in going right for Emma's clit flicking over it quicker and quicker. Emma was bucking hard against Regina. All that could be heard in the station was the clink of the handcuffs against the bars as Emma pulled away from them. She looked down and locked eyes with Regina. She was so close. She was so lost in that moment that she didn't hear the front door open. She definitely heard David as he started to speak. All he could see from his vantage point was a very bare assed Emma handcuffed to the cell. He knew someone was in front of her, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Um, shit sorry." He stuttered. "Um, um, I'm gonna go and let you guys finish." He scurried off quickly.

Emma was embarrassed, but she would deal with that later. She needed Regina's tongue back on her. Her clit was throbbing, and she knew it would just be another second. Regina didn't waste any time diving back in and sending Emma over the edge spilling herself into Regina's waiting mouth. Regina uncuffed Emma and let her get dressed. After coming down from her high, Emma realized the situation she was in.

"My dad just walked in on us." Emma said.

"I thought it was weird that he let us finish." Regina said giving Emma a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think I like him better right now than I ever have."

Emma laughed. "I guess I will have some explaining to do later."

"He probably won't even bring it up." Regina said. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course you can. What do you want to do?" Emma asked.

"Maybe we should have dinner together tonight so that we can actually talk. We haven't been doing that very often." Regina said into Emma's ear. She hadn't stepped away since the kiss.

"Fine. We can play that game." Emma began. "I can come over, and we can have totally platonic, long, boring discussions. Or we can fuck. Whatever." Regina's shark intake of breath made it obvious that Emma's words had the desired effect.

Regina left the sheriff's station grinning to herself as she greeted a very confused David Nolan who was still standing on the steps of the entrance scratching his head.

She went back to her office to suffer through the rest of the day before her night with Emma.


	12. Regina's Birthday

Red was frantically moving around Granny's setting up for Regina's surprise party scheduled for that night. Emma refused to stop ordering Red around until everything was perfect. It was no secret to the residence of Storybrook that Emma was madly in love with Regina, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone including herself.

Across town Regina sat in Kathryn's kitchen discussing what they were doing that night for Regina's birthday. Kathryn knew full well that there was a surprise party across town for Regina. She just had to get the woman there without being obvious.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kathryn asked.

"Drink, a lot." Regina responded. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to dance the night away with some strapping drunk fellow." Kathryn said laughing. It was also no secret how into Emma Regina was. Regina didn't discuss it because it really didn't make sense to anyone how two people that were so different could be so compatible for a romantic relationship.

Regina laughed. "I'm sure that won't be difficult for you. How about we start at Granny's around eight with a few drinks then go out somewhere?"

Kathryn was shocked at how easy that had been because the party was supposed to start at eight at Granny's. "Are you looking to get laid on your birthday?" Kathryn asked raising her eyebrow to her friend.

Regina laughed. "I guess it is my birthday. I wouldn't mind it." Regina thought about how long it had been since her last encounter with anyone else. "You know I don't find anyone suitable in this town though." Kathryn knew full well that Regina felt that way. She had listed every single male and female in the town, and Regina had thrown out one reason or another that she couldn't date that person. Too tall, too short, weird, annoying, not attractive, not smart, not a good job, etc. Kathryn decided to go for it on the one person she hadn't mentioned.

"What about Emma?" She asked casually. Regina almost choked on the water that she was drinking. She looked up wide eyed at Kathryn. "I mean, you don't have to talk to her. You can just hook up."

Regina laughed then. She thought it over in her head. She knew she wanted Emma. Every single time the blonde brushed a hand against hers she felt the electricity between them. She had thought about the blonde often. She had definitely thought about how it would feel to be with Emma.

"I hear Sarah is interested in Emma." Kathryn said. She wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she wanted to see how Regina would respond. "And I would like to point out that you haven't said anything bad about Emma yet. She's attractive. She's smart. She's got a good job. She is the other mother of your child."

Regina laughed before responding under her breath. Kathryn heard her loud and clear when she responded by saying, "she has great boobs."

Kathryn was shocked. The wide eyed expression on Regina's face made it clear that she also couldn't believe she had said that out loud. "So, call dibs on the blonde with the tits. It's your birthday." Kathryn never talked like this, but she wanted to diffuse the tension in the room due to Regina's sudden admission.

"Hell yes." Regina responded. What did she have to lose?

"If someone gets to see those, it should be you. It's like God telling you happy birthday." Kathryn laughed.

Regina felt encouraged. It made sense. Emma was the only person in this town she would dare share a bed with. She might as well go for it. If Emma rejected her, it would just be something else that they could fight about.

When Regina walked into Granny's at eight that night she almost had a heart attack when everyone shouted surprise. Literally everyone in the town was there to celebrate her birthday. Emma looked at her wide eyed. Regina was wearing a tight, tight black dress that hugged her every curve of her body. The dress stopped mid-thigh. It certainly wasn't too short, but the lack of thigh showing was well made up for by the amount of bra and cleavage that was proudly displayed at the top. Regina had purposefully chosen a blue bra to go under it just lighter than the black to be noticeable. She also knew blue was Emma's favorite color. The outfit was completed with knee high boots with a small heel.

Regina let her eyes roam over Emma's figure. Emma was clad in tight black jeans, a white tank top, and her signature red leather jacket. Regina didn't have to imagine what Emma's arms looked light under that jacket.

The night was in full swing as beer after beer was being consumed.

Emma made her way across the room to where Regina stood. She pulled out a flask from the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her to the back of the room and out the back door.

"You look like you could use something stronger." Emma said handing the flask over to Regina.

Regina didn't ask what was in it. She drank from the flask letting the tequila burn her throat. She handed it back to Emma as she too took a swig.

"I got you something." Emma said. She pulled a small box out from her jacket pocket. Their fingers brushed as Regina took the box. She opened it slowly. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she felt so nervous. The box contained a simple silver diamond bracelet with alternating deep red diamonds. It was breath taking. Regina couldn't believe Emma had gotten it for her. She took it out and held it up watching the light sparkle off the diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She said looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma took it from her to hook it to her wrist. Emma's fingers lingered on her wrist before she let her hands drop to her side.

"Thank you." Regina whispered.

"You're welcome." Emma smiled. They stood there for a minute before Regina moved to walk back into the party.

"Wait. There is one more thing." When Regina turned, Emma's lips were on hers as they shared a soft, delicate kiss. Emma pulled back remaining very close to Regina. It took Regina's brain about five seconds to react as she reached up to put both of her hands behind Emma's neck pulling her back to her. Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's back pulling her as close as possible. Lips moved together before Emma opened her mouth slightly to slide her tongue into Regina's mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours exploring each other's mouth as their tongues moved together. When they pulled apart, they held each other there just smiling at each other.

"Shall we get back to the party?" Emma asked. Regina leaned in and kissed her again before taking her hand. They drained the flask full of tequila before walking back inside.

Around midnight, Emma, Regina, and everyone else there was hammered. The more Emma drank, the harder it was to not kiss Regina in front of everyone. They never left each other's sides. Currently they were playing Red and Belle in beer pong. Emma and Regina just needed to make one cup to win. They stood close to each other as Emma tried to explain to Regina that if she closed one eye, the cups would stop moving.

Emma's lips brushed against the shell of Regina's ear causing them to turn towards each other. Red knew what was going to happen before it did. Lips locked quickly in a heated kiss. The people remaining in the party were shocked into silence as the two people who seemed to hate each other the most in the world kissed in the middle of the party. When they broke apart, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and lead her to the door. Regina threw the ping pong ball that had been in her hand over her shoulder. Red watched wide eyed as it landed in the cup.

The two walked down the street holding hands and giggling at each other. Emma stopped walked after about a block and pushed Regina against a telephone pole kissing her hard. Regina's hands roamed up Emma's back under her jacket. Emma pulled back obviously nervous.

"Do you want to come home with me? " Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer. She just kissed Emma again. The two basically jogged back to Emma's apartment. Regina felt herself sway from the alcohol. She was a little afraid that she would wake up any second from a beautiful dream.

When they entered Emma's apartment, Regina's back was pushed immediately to the closed door. Tongues danced together in a battle for dominance. Regina took Emma's jacket off letting her palms run down Emma's toned arms. What happened next, Regina really didn't expect.

Emma picked her up continuing to kiss her. She turned around and walked towards her bedroom door never breaking their kiss. Regina giggled into Emma's mouth when Emma laid her down on the bed. Emma's hand came under Regina's head as it fell onto the pillow. Emma moved down Regina's body taking her heels off as she kicked her own shoes off.

They kissed passionately. Regina tried to communicate everything she wanted to say to Emma but never would into their kiss. Emma pulled back smiling at Regina before kissing her quickly on the cheek. She let her lips roam to Regina's neck sucking lightly at the point where she felt her pulse under her lips. Regina let out an airy sigh as Emma continued to kiss her neck. Emma's tongue darted out to draw lines up and down Regina's neck. She bit down lightly earning a growl from Regina.

Emma's hands moved to the zipper on the back of Regina's dress. Regina lifted slightly so that Emma could move the zipper down her body. Regina helped Emma pull the dress off her arms exposing the dark blue lace bra that Emma had gotten a preview of during the party. She ran her thumbs over the lace feeling a hardened nipple under her fingers. Emma grabbed the dress again and pulled it down Regina's body to reveal the dark blue matching panties.

"Were you expecting to end up in this position Regina?" Emma asked eyeing the gorgeous body that lay below her.

"I was hoping to end up this way with you." Regina answered. Regina leaned up to kiss Emma again pulling her tank top over her head in the process. It wasn't long before Emma and Regina's bras joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Emma saw stars behind her eyes when her breasts met Regina's as she laid her full weight on top of her. They kissed passionately. Emma was certain that she could kiss Regina all night. She wasn't sure if it was a mix of her intoxication or Regina's presence that made her feel lightheaded.

She placed light kisses down Regina's body before stopping right in the valley between her breasts. She let her tongue roam around Regina's breast before moving up to her nipple. She took it in her mouth sucking lightly at first before swirling her tongue around it. She let her other hand pinch and pull at the opposite nipple. Regina was already moving her hips up towards Emma to get more contact. She needed this.

Emma pulled Regina's panties down slowly breathing in the scent of Regina's arousal. Emma stood up on the bed and removed her own underwear. She wiggled slightly to get out of them earning a laugh from Regina.

Their bodies connected again as lips met for another heated kiss. Naked, hot skin pressed together as a thin layer of sweat began to form between their bodies. Emma let a hand snake between their bodies and ran her fingers through Regina's wetness. Regina took Emma's bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down. Emma slid two fingers into Regina's tight entrance and let her get used to the feeling before she started moving. She shifted her body to watch her fingers slide in and out of Regina. Quiet whimpers came from Regina's mouth. Emma moaned loud when Regina's thin fingers slid into her entrance. They moved together steadily making a rhythm as sighs and moans mingled together. Emma felt Regina's walls tighten around her fingers at the same time she felt the tingling sensation begin in the pit of her stomach. Eyes locked as both women approached the precipice together. Regina breathlessly released Emma's name out of her mouth in the night as they jumped off the cliff together.

When Emma came down from her high, she slid her fingers slowly out of Regina earning another small whimper from the brunette.

They lay there on their sides as their eyes remained locked. The only parts of their bodies that touched were their intertwined hands and feet. Words didn't need to be spoken. They fell asleep together.

Emma woke up the next morning to a pounding headache. Her bed was empty. She wondering if it had all been a dream until she saw Regina's heels and dress folded in the chair by her bedroom door. She threw on sweat pants and a t-shirt before walking out. Regina sat at the island in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on pancakes and eggs. Emma smiled when she noticed Regina was wearing panties and one of Emma's tank tops. When she noticed the third plate, she looked quizzically at Regina.

"I thought Mary Margaret might want to join us." She said.

A few minutes later the three sat eating their breakfast. Emma rubbed her head repeatedly as she continued to have a headache.

"Man I drank too much tequila last night." Emma said.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Do you remember the night we first drank tequila together?"

"No." Emma responded laughing.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina to explain. "Emma wouldn't stop saying oil can in the tin man voice until I gave her back her flask. I thought she was going to die from tequila consumption."

Emma took her plate to place it in the dishwasher. She kissed Regina on the cheek as she walked by. She liked having breakfast with the brunette. She could get used to it.


	13. Honeymoon - Part 1

Emma sat quietly looking out at the room around her. Thinking back on her life, she really couldn't believe she was here. She sat across the table from her father who just happened to be Prince Charming. She watched as her soon to be wife greeted the guests that came through the door. You know her wife who happened to be the Evil Queen. Her mother frantically continued to move food around the table set to serve the guests. They were having an engagement party for Regina and Emma. Snow being a princess, Emma hadn't prepared herself for the extravagance that would ensue after she had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Regina. Regina and Snow had bonded over planning the wedding. Emma got to make choices when they were down to two or three. She liked that. She liked being the final decision maker because she knew without question that if two choices still existed, Regina had no idea what to pick. The three had spent every free moment going to see flower arrangements, wedding sites, rehearsal places, cake tastings, food tastings, and everything between. Emma had her dress, and she knew Regina had hers. She had no idea where it was or what it looked like.

Across the room, Regina caught her eye and smiled her secret only for Emma smile. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" David said. Emma didn't have to look up to know he was looking at her mother.

"Yes she is." She replied looking back at Regina.

Emma's father smiled when he saw her looking lovingly at her soon to be wife. When the group sat down for dinner, Emma couldn't wait to eat. Her mother had made her wait until all the guests had their food to get her own. She sat next to her wife with her leg brushing occasionally against her leg.

Emma took a bite into her macaroni and cheese. When Regina saw the "oh shit" look on her face she knew something had happened. It was literally exactly the same look that Henry gave when he had just done something that he was trying to keep a secret.

"What did you do?" Regina asked giving Emma her you better spill right now look.

"I just dropped macaroni right down my cleavage." Emma said looking down at the piece of macaroni sitting in her shirt. She shot her fiancé a wicked smile before continuing. "For the sake of our future, I'm really banking on this being a turn on for you."

Regina laughed before leaning over to plant a kiss on her fiancés cheek. She checked the room before sliding her fork into Emma's shirt, picking up the piece of macaroni, and ate it. Emma grinned before falling into a fit of giggles.

Regina's mind flashed back to their first few weeks together. A specific moment crossed her memory when her and Emma had been sitting in Granny's having dinner with Henry. Emma and Henry were both eating macaroni and cheese. They were literally mirror images of each other talking and talking while shoveling the awful for you food into their mouths. Regina had smiled watching her girlfriend and her son. Henry got up to go to the restroom a few minutes later, and Regina reached across the table to take Emma's hands.

Emma smiled and looked down. "I know this isn't easy for you." Emma began looking back up at Regina. "It isn't easy for me either. I want to take things slow emotionally. I just don't want anything to go to fast and ruin this. I'm fine with taking it fast physically though." Emma grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"We will be just fine." Regina said kissing her hand.

She was brought back into the here and now by Emma taking her hand. She couldn't believe they had come so far. Emma led her to the dance floor and held her close as slow music played in the background. In one month, they would be married.

"I love you." Regina said into Emma's ear.

"I love you too." Emma responded. The two kissed softly. The guests in the room could feel the love in the atmosphere

Two weeks later Regina charged into their bedroom where Emma was still sleeping. It was early on a Saturday morning, and the woman was frantic.

"Emma, get up now." Regina shouted.

Emma sat up wide eyed. She looked at her fiancé wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Regina looked like she was about to fly off the handle.

"What is it?" Emma jumped up. She had the thought that she should get dressed, but she was still half asleep and didn't really know what she should get dressed for.

"The decorations just got delivered for the wedding, and they are all wrong. The table cloths are off white not yellow. The centerpieces don't have the correct vases with them. The fake flowers are completely the wrong color blue." Regina said in one breath.

"Have the delivery people left yet?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina said. Emma moved into action. She needed to handle this so that Regina didn't send a fire ball towards the delivery truck. She ran downstairs still clad in Batman pajama pants and a t-shirt. She saw the scene unfolding in her backyard. Snow was screaming at a man that she didn't know. She saw the vases. She saw the table cloths. She saw the flowers. She walked over to the man.

"Mom, please go over there with Dad." Emma said. She ignored the way the man curiously looked at her then to Snow then to David. Snow retreated. The man look bewildered. "Sir, my name is Emma Swan. I am marrying the woman that was out here earlier. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have the order form here. It has on it exactly what I delivered." He said frantically pulling out the sheet of paper.

Emma examined the paper noting that it did have the items listed on the paper with their name and address on top. Emma noticed the date listed on the paper for the wedding to be tomorrow. She eyed it curiously.

"Sir, our wedding isn't for two weeks. This says this stuff is for a wedding tomorrow. I think there has been a mix up." Emma said showing him the date written on his inventory.

He scratched his head. Within ten minutes, he had made a few phone calls. Everything was figured out. Emma and Regina's decorations were currently about an hour away where the ones in their back yard where supposed to be. After waiting around for a bit, everything was in order.

Regina came inside after making sure everything was in place. She sat down in Emma's lap. "Thank you." She said placing a tender kiss on Emma's lips.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Fixing that. I don't know how this happened, but you are always the calm and reasonable one when things get crazy. I even thought your mother was capable of hitting that guy."

Emma laughed before pulling her fiancés legs around so that she was straddling her. She pulled Regina's face down to hers for a passionate kiss. Tongues danced together in a way that only lovers could. Emma still saw stars every single time. She still couldn't catch her breath every single time she kissed Regina, but she knew if this was the way she was going to die then she was just fine with that.

Emma was lost in the kiss when she felt Regina's hand slip down the front of her pajama pants into her wetness. Emma never slept in underwear, and she figured that if Batman himself had to deal with what she did this morning he wouldn't stop to put any on either.

She moaned into Regina's mouth feeling her fingers slide up and down her slit making her wetter by the second. A slender finger made its way into Emma's entrance before a second was quickly added. She broke the kiss looking into the dark chocolate eyes above her. Regina's arm moved back pushing inside of Emma then pulling out one finger curving to hit the spot that drove Emma wild while the other stroked every aspect of her walls. Her breathing picked up as she moved to meet Regina's hands never breaking the contact as dark brown eyes looked straight through her green ones.

Both of Emma's hands went to Regina's back pulling her closer digging the nails of both hands into the tan flesh exposed above Regina's tank top. She raked down feeling the skin under her. She saw the wince in Regina's face, but she knew how much this drove her fiancé wild. Regina pushed harder and harder into Emma making her moan. The deeper Emma dug into Regina's skin with her nails, the faster her orgasm approached. When she came, she felt herself dig straight down into Regina's skin moaning loud as Regina groaned.

She kissed her sweetly rubbing her hands lightly against the scratches that she knew were on Regina's back.

"You can't do that anymore for two weeks. I can't have your nail marks down my back showing in my wedding dress." Regina said grinning at Emma. "The claw marks on my back from last week were healing nicely."

"Next time I will wear mittens." Emma said grinning at Regina before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to their bed.

Emma stood in the guest room at her home. She was wearing a wedding dress, heels, make up, and had her hair fixed. In about ten minutes, she would be walking down the aisle to wait for her soon to be wife to get there. She was about to get married, and she was pretty sure that her head was going to explode.

David came in and gasped looking at his beautiful daughter in her wedding dress.

"Ready my little princess?" He said with a grin.

"Yes, but promise me you will never call me that again." She said laughing at him.

"I used to dream of this day when Snow was pregnant with you. I never in a million years would have imagined that it would be like this, but I am so happy that I can do this." He smiled at Emma again tears already in his eyes.

"I always thought I'd walk myself down the aisle if I ever got married." She said. "So, I'm thankful to have you too."

Music played, and everyone watched Emma enter the room. She gasped at the appearance of the backyard. She stood on a white linen lined isle with white chair spread out all around her. Beautiful blue, yellow, and green flowers were everywhere. The arch she was walking towards was covered in flowers. The white was a beautiful contrast to the dark red apple tree sitting directly behind it. She turned and stood there with David.

The music played again. The doors opened. Emma was absolutely certain that time stood still. Regina moved slowly walking down the aisle with Henry in his suit next to her. Her dress was a white ball gown. Emma couldn't breathe. She felt the tear slide down her cheek, and she felt like her face might split in half from her smile. Regina was stunning. Stunning was an understatement. It seemed like the world vanished. All that was left was their eyes locked together.

Henry hugged Emma when he reached them before taking his place by their side. David took Emma's hand and placed it in Regina's before placing a kiss on Regina's cheek. Such a simple gesture, but Emma knew what it meant. Her father accepted her marriage with Regina.

It was Emma's turn to read her vows, and she was nervous. She smiled at Regina taking both of her hands. "Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness." Emma began. "I don't know if you remember, but you told me that exact statement when you told me about your past. I never imagined I would be here. I never imagined I would be so in love with someone. I never imagined I would be this happy. This is what you do Regina. You make me happier than anyone could. I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. You really are my true love." The tears flowed freely through Regina's eyes.

Regina began to speak. "It has been a long journey for me to get to you. I've known pain that most people can't imagine. I've done awful things. What you have done for me Emma is make me a different person, a better person. You made me forgive and forget all that pain. You made me live in the moment. You made me see that love can make anyone's heart pure regardless of their past. You may be the savior for this town, but you are without a doubt the savior of my heart. You are my white knight. You are the person that holds me up when nothing else can. You're my rock, and you are my everything. Love doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you."

When the words "you may kiss your bride" were spoken, Emma pulled Regina into her. Lips met in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together. The crowd cheered, and Emma felt like her heart was going to explode. She pulled back keeping Regina in her arms and smiled at her beaming. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand. They were married.

It was nearly two in the morning when Emma and Regina left the wedding party giggling as they ran under the archway as everyone blew bubbles and held sparklers around them. Emma pulled Regina in for a kiss before they ducked into the limousine that would take them to their hotel in the city for the night. They would be staying there until their flight the next day.

They stopped at their home to change into regular clothes before hitting the road. Both women were tipsy from all the champagne they had consumed during the party.

They kissed tenderly in the back of the limousine as Emma pulled Regina into her arms. They had about an hour ride to the hotel.

"We have an hour." Emma said giving Regina her seductive look.

"Mrs. Mills." Regina said feeling it roll of her tongue. It wasn't much of a conversation. Emma had wanted to take Regina's name from the beginning. "Are you suggesting we do it here?"

"Not suggesting." Emma said pulling Regina down on top of her. They kissed. They had kissed a million times. Now, as they kissed it felt different because they were now bonded so much deeper than they had been before. There was a big difference between the promise of forever and the guarantee.

Emma unbuttoned Regina's blouse and slide it down both of her arms never breaking their kiss. Her bra came quickly after. The snap of Regina's fingers signaled to Emma that she had just used magic to most likely silence any sound they made so that the driver would be none the wiser of what they were doing.

Emma leaned up so that Regina was sitting on her lap to take her breast into her mouth. Regina moaned and threw her head back as Emma nipped, sucked, and bit down on her breast. Emma enjoyed the taste of the soft skin against her that she continued her menstruations until she felt Regina grinding her center needing more contact. She ignored her wife above her and pulled back looking into Regina's eyes.

"I am so happy that you are my wife." She said. She ran her tongue over Regina's other breast and pulled back again. "I can't believe I get to do this every single day for the rest of my life." She ran her tongue over Regina's hard nipple again biting down slightly on her breast. "You really are the hottest, most beautiful, sweetest, most wonderful, best woman I have ever met." She took Regina's breast into her mouth longer than before pulling back again and looking into Regina's eyes. Regina's stuck her chest forward trying to maintain the contact with Emma. "I love you." She said.

You could see the need in Regina's eyes. You could feel the heat radiating from her center. "For my vagina's sake, I am going to need you to stop talking."

Emma laughed. She knew she was teasing her wife. She slid her back so that Regina's back was against the door of the limousine. She pulled her pants and underwear down letting them fall to the floor board. She lowered herself between her wife's legs locking eyes with her before running her tongue through her wetness. Regina bucked into Emma's mouth immediately. Emma had been making her wait for a long time so she moved right in keeping her mouth over Regina's clit and used her tongue to circle it. She moved in circles, in a t, in a w, in every other letter of the alphabet. She went fast. She went slow. She held Regina's hips steady as the woman bucked wildly.

Emma felt Regina's hot liquid spill out of her as she moaned Emma's name. She kept running her tongue around Regina's clit letting her ride out wave after wave of delicious orgasm. She slowed her tongue as Regina slowed her movements before removing herself completely. She kissed her wife passionately letting Regina taste herself on Emma's tongue.

"Did that make up for all the talking?" Emma asked as she placed light kisses all over Regina's face.

"It was like an ecstasy filled massage for my vagina." Regina said laughing slightly. The craziest things came out of her mouth when she had been drinking.

"That's the best compliment I have ever received." Emma said kissing Regina again.

"Good. You are like the clit whisperer." Regina said again laughing at Emma. She was stroking her ego now. She knew they would be back at the hotel soon, and she wanted more. This was the perfect way to get it.

"We have a whole week on a beach in Jamaica for me to whisper to your clit." Emma said laughing again.

"You are so weird." Regina said.

"You love it."

"I do." Regina said grinning.

"I love you too." Emma said placing a chaste kiss to Regina's lips. Regina put her clothes back on. The two women arrived at the hotel and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Honeymoon - Part 2

Emma and Regina were laying out on the beach on their first day of their honeymoon. Emma looked to her right every few minutes to take in the magnificent site of her tan wife in a simple black two piece bathing suit. Emma herself was wearing a light blue one. There was a small table between them with cocktails sitting on it. This was supposed to be an endless stream of drinking, relaxing, and intimate encounters with her wife.

"You are too far away." Emma said standing up. She moved the small table to the opposite side of her longue chair before pulling Regina's until it bumped against hers.

"Better?" Regina asked with a smile.

"It'd be better if you were on top of me." Emma said leaning over to place a quick kiss on her wife's lips. She never wanted to stop calling Regina her wife.

"Now we get to celebrate our anniversary every single year." Regina said reaching over to take Emma's hand in hers.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Emma asked.

"How could I forget?" Regina laughed thinking back to Emma's sexy Santa suit that she had given Regina in front of Snow and Charming by accident. Wrapping your girlfriend's lingerie gift in the same paper as her earrings wasn't the best idea Emma ever had.

"Thanksgiving was my favorite." Regina said.

Regina and Emma had been with Snow and David for an entire day of thanksgiving festivities. When they walked back into Regina's house, Emma just wanted to go to sleep. Instead, Regina grabbed her at the front door and pushed her into it. She kissed her hard quickly forcing her tongue into her mouth. Emma kissed back powerless to resist Regina. When Regina broke the kiss, she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. She turned again quickly and lifted Emma onto the counter. Emma's head was spinning.

"Woah babe." She said. "Can't we go upstairs?"

"Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me all day?" Regina asked. Emma looked confused. "The whole time you were eating that damn pumpkin pie you kept sticking your finger in the whipped cream and then slowly licking it off your finger."

Emma shot a devilish grin to Regina. She knew what she was doing. She just wasn't 100 percent sure Regina had seen it also.

"Now, it is my turn to have desert." Regina walked over to the refrigerator and took out the whipped cream. She pulled Emma's jeans and underwear off quickly leaving her sitting on the counter in her t-shirt. She took the whip cream onto her finger, and she placed it right into her mouth. Instead of swallowing, she leaned down and ran her whipped cream covered tongue up and down Emma's wetness. Regina made Emma come over and over again letting the last of her mix with the whipped cream. When Regina was done, she kissed Emma hard letting her taste the sweetness of the whipped cream against the tanginess of her come.

"The whip cream was conveniently next to us for me to fuck you on the counter. I love thanksgiving." Regina said again laughing.

"I think Halloween was my favorite." Emma said taking a sip of her drink.

Regina and Emma stumbled into Emma's bedroom after spending hours drinking at Red's Halloween party. The room was pitch black dark. Emma darted away from Regina to a radio on the side of her bed. She turned it on to the CD she had placed in it earlier that day. Creepy, creepy music played through the speakers.

"I can't see you." Regina said.

"Are you scared my queen?" Emma said sneaking her way around so that she was behind Regina. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina screamed because she didn't expect it.

"Do you have a little serial killer chases the woman fantasy my dear?" Regina asked. Before Emma could answer, Regina darted away. She chased her laughing at the screams Regina let out when Emma almost caught her. The music that played really was creepy. Chains clanked together and blood curling screams omitted from the speakers.

Emma stopped and turned and grabbed Regina roughly pushing her to the bed. "Don't kill me please." Regina shouted. Emma laughed.

They spent the rest of the night switching between undressing each other, having sex, and chasing each other around Emma's room. The next morning Emma walked out into the kitchen to get them some breakfast when she saw her mother standing there staring at her.

"That was the scariest sex I've ever heard." Snow said.

"It was the best sex I've ever had." Emma said laughing. "I thought you were staying at David's place."

"I did Emma. It is two o'clock in the afternoon. You guys were still running around at eight this morning." Snow said giving her daughter a look. Emma laughed and went about making her breakfast.

"I am pretty sure my Mom was convinced that you were trying to kill me." Emma said laughing.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Emma asked. Regina giggled. They were going to be there until Friday, and she knew what she wanted to do.

"Can we get drunk?" Regina finally asked. Emma laughed.

Later that night Emma and Regina were sitting at a bar on the beach drinking like there was no tomorrow. The bar tender gave them shot after shot after shot of tequila to celebrate their marriage. Emma grinned at Regina around two in the morning.

"Let's go back to the hotel." She whispered into Regina's ear. She was trying to be seductive, but she was too drunk to balance herself so she ended up with her face pressed against Regina's cheek. The two stumbled towards the hotel.

"Let's get ice cream!" Regina almost shouted. They had discovered during the day that there was a complimentary case of ice cream in the lobby for guests.

"Oh and why do you want to do that?" Emma asked tugging her wife to the case.

"I want to fuck you with a popsicle until it melts then eat it out of you." Regina said giving Emma her "catch your vagina on fire" look.

Regina grabbed a popsicle, and they basically sprinted up to their room.

Emma was on the bed with Regina on top of her before she knew what was happening. Regina unwrapped the popsicle and slid it into her mouth. She pulled it out to slide it into Emma's mouth. "Hold it." Regina said.

Regina unbuttoned Emma's shirt leaving her tight stomach exposed. She took the popsicle from her wife and ran the tip of it down to Emma's bellybutton. Emma had goose bumps immediately from the cold treat. Regina licked the path down over the juice left from the popsicle. The mixture of warmth and cold made Emma squirm.

Regina gave Emma the popsicle again in order to take Emma's pants and underwear off. She didn't take the popsicle from Emma instead she bit off the top of it leaving the popsicle in her mouth. She positioned herself between Emma's legs and blew softly on Emma's clit. Emma gasped loud from the stream of cold air that hit her clit.

Regina sucked on Emma's clit as the popsicle melted in her hot mouth. Emma felt the sticky juice run down her as Regina continued to slide her tongue in and out of Emma's entrance. She stopped to take another bite of the popsicle before going back down between Emma's legs. Emma could feel her orgasm building in her stomach. She tossed the rest of the popsicle to the side so that she could grip the sheets. Regina continued to slide her tongue in and out of Emma before running it up to circle her clit. She continued this until she knew Emma was on the edge. To push Emma over, she bit down hard on her clit. Emma came gripping the sheets so hard that it turned her fingers white.

Regina slid her finger into Emma as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. She pulled it out and moved to slide that same finger through Emma's lips into her mouth letting Emma taste the cherry popsicle with her sweet taste.

The next morning (or actually it was afternoon) Emma woke up and had to pee. She ran to the bathroom to do so. She stood up in front of the bathroom mirror to stretch, and she was shocked at what she saw when she looked up.

She went back into the bedroom to wake up her wife. "It says tasty bitch in sharpie on my tits." Emma said. "Why?"

Regina laughed. "You told me to write my favorite quality on you after the popsicle melted everywhere. I am 99 percent sure it says "dat ass" on my backside."

Emma couldn't help but shake her head.

Later that night Emma sat across from Regina at a fancy table with two candles in the middle. They were in a private room that was elaborately decorated. Regina thought it was stunning. She even went as far as to say it looked like the dining hall that had been in the castle she grew up in. Emma thought it was over the top. She was wearing a tight red dress that perfectly accentuated the tight black dress that Regina was wearing.

Their first course had been a simple salad. It tasted delicious. The second course was steak and a mixture of vegetables. Emma had spent that portion of the meal feeding Regina. It was actually quite adorable. The two didn't say much as they ate looking into each other's eyes. Regina smiled wider every single time the light caught the ring on her left hand. She smiled when she felt the hard metal against her skin as Emma's hand brushed against her own. Strawberry short cake was the desert. Emma watched as Regina's tongue worked its way around the strawberry in her mouth. She watched closely as Regina let the whip cream sit on the tip of her tongue before it slid delicately down her throat.

Emma didn't really remember eating her own desert. She was mesmerized by Regina eating hers. When the final bite slid into Regina's mouth, Emma abruptly stood up and pulled Regina by the hand upstairs and back to their room. Regina didn't have time to protest before they were going through the door of their hotel room.

"I wanted to slow dance." Regina said in her whining voice.

"Sorry, I was unaware that dragging your upstairs for sex was such an awful thing." Emma said grinning at her wife.

"We had sex last night." Regina said stepping closer to Emma. "I want you to make love to me tonight."

Emma picked her phone up off the table to turn it up. She hit play on the phone and took Regina's hand as A Thousand Years began to play through the room. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her close. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. They moved in a circle as the slow song played. Emma lightly kissed Regina's lips as they danced overwhelmed by the love she felt in her heart.

She spun Regina once watching her bride giggle slightly as Emma pulled her back towards her. Regina's back landed into Emma's front. Emma gripped Regina's hips as they continued to sway to the music that played. Love songs changed to more love songs as Emma held Regina close.

She moved her hand to Regina's heck and started to unzip the black dress. The zipper went down until Regina's black lace underwear were showing. Emma took her hand to help her step out of it. She spun Regina again and pulled her close groaning at the feeling of Regina's breast pressed into her own. She picked her up and lightly placed her on the bed. She took her own shoes off before taking off Regina's. She maneuvered so that she could slide her own dress off. She told Regina to turn over before straddled Regina sitting on her backside. She reached to the drawer to grab what she had placed there when they arrived. She squirted the liquid on her hand before spreading it on Regina's back.

Regina visibly relaxed as the warming liquid made contact with her skin. Emma massaged the tight muscles on Regina's back. She moved from her neck down to her back and up again enjoying the soft moans that escaped from her wife below her.

After doing this for a while, Emma placed kisses on Regina's spine moving up to her neck. She let her hard nipples brush against Regina's back as she ran her tongue around the back of her neck. Regina arched her back into Emma to get more contact. She turned slowly to pull Emma down to her for a passionate kiss.

She placed her thigh between Regina's legs and moved herself to rub that thigh against Regina's center. She moved slowly to the way their tongues gently stroked against each other. Emma moved down slowly spending extra time placing kisses all over Regina's chest. She removed her own underwear before taking Regina's and throwing them to the side. As she climbed back up Regina's body, she let the top of her tongue slowly run around Regina's nipple. Regina had both of her hands on the side of Emma's head, and she pulled her up towards her.

They met again for a slow, passionate kiss. Emma moved her center against Regina's. She moved her body up and down rocking against Regina. She felt every jolt of sensation as their clits rubbed together at the same moment that their hard nipples flicked past each other. Emma continued to tenderly stroke Regina's tongue with her own. They rocked together until both women felt their orgasms approaching.

"Come with me." Emma said letting her green eyes stare right down into dark brown ones.

When she finished saying it, she saw the look in Regina's eyes letting her know that she was seeing stars. Hearing the sigh escape her wife's lips made Emma come undone letting her body relax down on Regina's. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma holding her close.

"I love you." Regina said.

"I love you too baby."

They fell asleep in each other's arms completely content to just be with each other.


	15. Honeymoon - Part 3

Emma smiled contently as she watched her wife head back to the breakfast bar. It was Wednesday morning, and she felt content in her heart. The gentleman next to her smiled at her as she smiled after Regina.

"Newlyweds?" He asked. Emma noted the ring on his finger. He wasn't much older than Emma.

"Four days." She said smiling still watching Regina put fruit on her plate.

"Three." He said pointing to a man who stood across from Regina at the breakfast bar. "How did you guys meet?" He finally asked.

"Honestly" Emma began with a laugh "she adopted my son." Emma noticed the confusion in the man's face. "I had a son young that I put up for adoption. Regina adopted and raised him."

"Did you seek him out?" The man asked just for friendly conversation.

"Actually he found me. When I met her for the first time, it turned my world upside down. When she spoke to me her voice was like having sex with hot chocolate and suddenly you're pregnant." Emma laughed at her admission and so did the man. "You know what I mean?"

"Yes." He laughed also as the two were joined by Regina and the other man. Emma noticed the look on Regina's face. She knew immediately that the brunette thought Emma was being hit on. God, jealous Regina was so hot.

"Honey, this is…" She looked at the man realizing that she didn't know his name.

"David." He said. "And this is Jacob."

"I'm Regina." Regina said realizing that the two men were together. "This is Emma."

"My Dad's name is David." Emma wasn't sure why she said that, but she couldn't stop herself.

"How does he feel about your relationship?" Jacob asked.

Regina laughed hysterically. "I have known Emma's parents for quite some time before we met. He was less than enthusiastic about our relationship when he found out."

"Because you are both women?" David asked before adding, "Jacob's dad wasn't exactly thrilled either."

"Oh no. Just our history made him hesitant. The way he found out about it wasn't exactly the best way either." Regina added.

Emma laughed. "We were together secretly for a while. Regina used to bite the shit out of my ear, and he noticed it one day when I had my hair up. He also overheard Regina one afternoon at dinner telling me that her shortcake tasted as good as my ear. I had to tell him that she called me shortcake, and I was fine with being her secret lesbian lover."

The couples laughed enjoying the easy conversation they reached talking to each other. It was nice to be so open with strangers without worrying about them having any clue who Regina and Emma really were.

"We're going to a gay bar tonight." David began. "Would you ladies like to join us?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other before Regina nodded. "We'd love to."

"Great. How about we meet in the lobby around 9?" David asked.

"We'll see you guys then." Emma smiled as the two men left the breakfast area.

A few hours later Regina was taking a shower after an after lunch sexcapade with Emma. Regina stood at the door of the bathroom watching Emma lying on the bed. Emma's eyes were shut tight as she ran her fingers slowly over her own clit. Regina felt the wetness between her legs as she watched her wife masterbate. She let her own towel fall to the floor. Her body was still wet in places, and her hair fell messy around her face. She stood next to the bed as Emma made eye contact with her.

Regina leaned down taking Emma's nipple in her mouth swirling her tongue around it. Regina watched as Emma's hand moved faster circling her own clit. She listened to the whimpers that escaped Emma's beautiful mouth as she came.

"You could have joined me in the shower." Regina said.

"I haven't had any alone time to masterbate." Emma said letting her eyes roam over her naked wife.

"Are you complaining because you are getting too much sex to find the time to masterbate?" Regina asked running her fingernails down Emma's toned abs.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds silly." Emma laughed as a content sigh escaped her lips as Regina continued to scratch up and down her abs.

"Go take a shower. We've got some dancing to do tonight." Regina said jumping up to trot into the bathroom.

Emma took off after her to do just as she said.

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand into the bar behind David and Jacob. Regina wore her usual tight black form fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places. Emma had opted for black pants, a button up silk blue shirt, and a skinny black tie. Regina couldn't deny that the two of them looked sexy together.

Drinks were consumed quickly as more and more people filled the room. "Are you ready to dance with me, my Queen?" Emma purred into Regina's ear.

"Oh yes, my white knight." The two giggled as they walked to the dance floor where David and Jacob had been for some time.

Emma pulled Regina to her as she felt the rhythm to the music. Regina's front pressed into Emma's. Foreheads connected, eyes were locked together as Emma placed a thigh between Regina's causing her tight dress to ride up slightly. When the song changed, Emma turned Regina pulling her ass against her center. Regina moaned as she felt the bulge from Emma's center hit her behind. She knew exactly what sat between Emma's legs. Regina pressed her back flush against Emma's chest leaning back slightly to rest her head on her shoulder. Regina's right arm went behind Emma's head pulling her head down to her neck. Emma moved Regina's hair to nip lightly at the skin of her neck lost in their own world as Regina grinded her ass into Emma's front.

Emma moved her lips to Regina's ear and let her tongue run over the shell of Regina's ear. "You are so fucking sexy Mrs. Mills." Regina let a moan escape her lips as her movements became more erratic against Emma. "I want to do horrible things to your vagina." Regina felt the heat shoot straight to her center with Emma's vulgar words.

She turned and halted her movements. "Prove it." She said before grabbing Emma's hand pulling her towards the door. Emma threw a wave over her shoulder at the two men they had come with before letting herself quickly be dragged out the front door.

Emma slammed Regina into the hotel room wall hard. The two pressed into each other almost becoming one as tongues battled in a drunken, lust filled kiss.

Regina grabbed Emma's tie and pulled the woman behind her to the bed. Emma stood in front of the brunette as Regina unzipped and stepping out of her dress. Emma's mouth watered at the site of black lace panties and four inch heels standing in front of her. Regina's fingers went to the buttons of Emma's shirt skillfully removing them before letting the shirt and her bra slide off her shoulders leaving the tie in place. Emma's pants came next letting the strap on spring from it as she stepped out of her own shoes. Regina grinned down at it.

"This is new." She said her voice husky with her arousal.

"Dildos were 35% off before we left. Hello savings." Emma laughed. Regina pulled Emma in for a scorching hot kiss. Emma turned her wife running her hands over her pale, tight stomach as she sucked hard on her neck. Emma's hand pressed firmly between Regina's shoulder blades behind her over. Emma guided the strap on to Regina's entrance before sliding into her. Regina groaned as Emma filled her. Emma pulled out slowly before slamming back into Regina knowing that the other guests of the hotel could hear Regina's screams.

She slammed hard and fast into her wife before leaning her body over Regina letting her breast grace Regina's back. Regina reached up pulling Emma's tie over her own shoulder to bring her wife down closer. When Emma knew Regina was close, she pulled out earning a groan from Regina. She flipped her quickly so that Regina's back was on the bed. She entered her even quicker earning another cry from Regina. Emma felt the sharp mixture of pleasure and pain as Regina wrapped her legs around her waist letting her heels dig into her back.

Emma pounded hard into Regina feeling the strain and sweat drip from her body from the exertion. Regina came hard biting down on Emma's shoulder.

When Regina opened her eyes, Emma slowly slid the strap on out of her. Regina's legs remained wrapped around her wife looking up at her with the wicked grin of the Evil Queen on her face. "Again, harder." Regina said. Emma grinned before doing exactly as she asked.

Regina slept silently on the plane home two days later. Emma thought back on their vacation. She smiled at the memories of relaxing next to her wife, making love, the wild passionate sex, and falling asleep in her arms. She leaned across the seat to place a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before falling asleep herself for the ride home.


	16. Clap On, Clap Off

Emma Swan frantically bounced around Regina's bedroom trying to jump into her skin tight jeans as quickly as possible. She was going to be late as hell for work. She heard her cell phone go off, and she knew that Red was sending her text messages telling her to get her ass to the station. Regina just watched with amusement in her eyes as Emma frantically put her shoes on. Before Emma ran out of the door, she shot Regina a quick glance. The look on her face had Emma running back to the bed.

"Sorry we overslept." Regina said kissing Emma on the lips. "Have a good day at work. Oh and thank you for making my vagina feel like it got hit by a train."

Emma kissed her again and laughed. "So vulgar." She paused again when she got to the door, clapped loudly, and laughed loudly when the lights clicked off. She left Regina sitting in bed with a glint in her eyes.

The night before Regina was pressed against the foyer wall as a very late for dinner Sheriff kissed her hard. "Sorry I'm late." She said between kisses letting her tongue invade Regina's mouth.

Regina finally forced Emma back. "I need to show you something." She said with both hands firmly on Emma's shoulders. She knew her body would betray her so she had to physically keep Emma separated from her body.

"I've had a rough day baby. You can show me in just a few minutes." And just like that Emma was back on Regina with her lips attached firmly to her pulse point. Regina moaned as she felt Emma bite down and then soothe the skin with her hot tongue. Regina had gotten use to the permanent mark over her pulse point. She let her head fall back as Emma continued to nip, bite, and lick at her neck. Regina felt her skirt being hiked up her body as Emma lifted her. Regina's legs wrapping instantly around Emma's body.

Emma went up the first five stairs to the area she would have to turn right at to go up the rest of the way. Instead, she pushed Regina back against the wall of the landing. Emma used her hips to hold Regina up against the wall. She let her hands go between their bodies to unbutton Regina's tight shirt. She pushed it to the side exposing the black lace bra. Emma's lips reattached themselves to Regina's neck as both of her hands massaged Regina's breasts through her bra feeling her nipple strain against the fabric of it. Emma's hips pushed into Regina while Regina's legs and arms clung tightly to Emma's body.

Emma kissed Regina hard as she pulled her bra down to release Regina's breasts from it. She pinched both nipples earning a hiss from the woman pressed against the wall. "Upstairs now." Regina hissed. Emma continued carrying Regina up the stairs. Regina pulled her own shirt and bra off as they went. Emma carrying Regina around was something they practiced often.

She sat Regina down on the edge of her dresser and stepped back. Regina reached forward trying to pull Emma back to her. Emma shrugged her red leather jacket off revealing the usual tight, white tank top. Emma stepped closer again to let Regina run her finger tips down toned arms. Emma let her head fall back as shivers shot through her body. It happened every single time Regina touched her. Regina pulled her closer and tugged the tank top over Emma's head. She pulled her close for a tender moment in the middle of their intense make out session.

"Why did you have a hard day?" Regina asked placing a kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"Just a lot of shit." Emma said letting out a sigh. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need you on your hands and knees on that bed." A low growl escaped Regina's lips as Emma finished her sentence.

Regina moved to the bed on her hands and knees with her skirt and heels still on. She heard Emma unbutton and take off her own jeans behind her. When she turned, she gasped at the sight behind her. Emma was wearing Regina's favorite bright purple strap on. Regina felt the moisture between her legs immediately. Emma leaned over the bed to place kisses down Regina's spine. Regina's back arched, and she let out a loud moan when she felt the strap on against her skirt. Emma roughly pushed her skirt up to reveal a soaking wet center.

"No underwear hey?" Emma asked.

"Problem?" Regina asked.

"None." Emma said breathlessly. She moved the head of the strap on to Regina's glistening center. She rubbed it down towards Regina's clit letting it rest there. She pushed forward putting pressure on the bundle of nerves. Regina pushed back into Emma trying to get more contact. Regina gasped when Emma placed an open palmed slap to her backside. Emma gasped when the room went dark.

"What the hell?" Emma asked.

"Clap activated lights." Regina said. "You always get so frustrated when you have to get up to turn the lights off. I told you I had something to show you." Emma laughed before lifting her hand to place another slap to Regina's ass. The lights came back on. When Emma landed the fifth slap on Regina's ass, Regina turned to look at her. "If you want to keep smacking my ass, Miss Swan, I suggest you put something inside of me."

Emma laughed but complied burying the strap on deep inside of Regina. Regina gasped. Emma let all of her frustrations from that day poor out as she pounded into Regina. Regina pushed back into Emma letting the strap on reach deep inside of her. "Fuck yes Emma." Regina said slamming her body back into Emma's. This was hard, rough. Regina felt herself quickly approaching her climax. When another hand landed on her ass, the lights went off, and Regina saw stars behind her eyes. She came hard screaming out Emma's name. Emma collapsed onto Regina who had rolled over in the bed.

Regina opened her arms to hold the blonde. "Round two?" Regina asked.

Emma clapped her hands again as the lights came back on she lunged at Regina.

Emma came sliding into the station an hour late. Red laughed at the sight of the disheveled sheriff.

"Late again Sheriff Swan?" Red asked laughing.

"Regina installed a clap light." Emma said. Red looked at her curiously. "Every single time I slapped her ass the lights would go on or off. It was awesome." Emma elaborated.

"You've got to be kidding me." Red said.

"Ask Regina. I bet she can't sit down for a week." Emma said with a laugh.

"I already talked to Regina. See that stack of papers on your desk? She said you have to finish those before you can come home tonight. I think your Mom asked her to make you do it since it hasn't been done in weeks." Red said.

"Where are yours?" Emma asked.

"Regina made me give you mine too. I know you love her, but she has some serious personality flaws." Red said eyeing the huge stack on the sheriff's desk.

"Her boobs more than make up for all the flaws with her personality." Emma said walking over to the desk. To herself Emma added, "someone must want to get punished tonight."

When Emma got home, she was exhausted. She kicked her boots off at the doorway and walked right to the kitchen. In order for her to get home on time, she had worked straight through lunch. The first half of the day she had been excited about punishing Regina. Now, she was just too tired. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sights in the kitchen. Next to the table there was a comfortable looking blue table. Candles were lit all over the room, and it smelled like lavender. There was a blue bottle next to the table. Regina sat at the table with a plate of food in front of her.

"Sit." She said to the tired blonde. When Emma noticed what was on her plate, she grinned. Regina had made lasagna which just happened to be Emma's favorite. They ate in silence. Regina loved the way Emma would close her eyes and savor the taste of the lasagna watching with increased arousal as Emma licked her lips clean.

"Thank you." Emma said placing her napkin on the table.

"I know you had a hard day. I felt bad that you had to do all of that paperwork, but your Mother was adamant that you get punished by having to do it all since you haven't been doing it. I owed her a favor so I didn't really have much of a choice." Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"It's alright." Emma said rubbing her stomach with a content smile on her face.

"Now, I need you to take your clothes off and lay on your stomach on that table." Emma learned after a few years of dating Regina that you just listened when she told you to do something. Emma undressed quickly before lying down.

She saw Regina open the blue bottle, but she couldn't see what she was doing with it. Emma moaned when two slick hands made contact with her low back. She moaned again when Regina's strong hands began to massage the muscles there. Her skin heated instantly, and she suspected it was from the blue bottle.

Emma let herself relax as skilled hands ran up her back to her neck and shoulders rubbing deeply at the tight muscles. Occasionally Regina would place a kiss to Emma's skin causing the blonde to gasp at the cold lips on her hot skin. Emma almost protested when the two hands left her body completely only to come into contact with her feet. Regina literally worked what could only be described as magic up Emma's calves and hamstrings. When she started to massage the muscles of Emma's back side, Emma moaned at the contact feeling her arousal.

"I'll be right back." Regina said. "Do not get up."

Emma heard the door open and close before happening again. Regina's hands were back on her backside rubbing. She nudged Emma's legs open as her hands worked on the inside of Emma's thigh. One hand continued to rub her thigh as the other moved upwards. A slender finger ran through Emma's soaking wet folds. Emma bucked slightly into Regina's hand. She settled when Regina's motion stopped. Regina continued sliding her finger up and down Emma's wetness before sliding it inside of Emma. She moved in and out at an achingly slow speed. "More." Emma begged.

Regina pulled her finger out completely. Emma didn't even have time to scream as she was lifted quickly and placed on the floor. Regina was on top of her instantly kissing her hard. Tongues explored mouths. Emma grinded up into Regina and felt the strap on brush against her center. Regina pushed it roughly into her.

Emma wasn't usually very flexible. May it was the massage, but Regina slammed into her with the strap on with Emma's legs pushed straight up in the air. Regina held onto them both as she pushed in and out of Emma. Emma locked eyes with her wife. The light sheen of sweat on her brow almost made Emma come instantly. She was getting close. She came undone completely when two delicate fingers pinched her clit. When Emma came to, she was still naked on the floor of the kitchen. Regina was smiling at her.

"Forgive me?" Regina asked.

"Only if you take me to bed and snuggle me all night." Emma said. Regina did just that.

The next morning the Sherriff walked into work looking happy and rested.

"So, I see your punishment went well." Red said.

"No punishment. I got lasagna, a massage, and some phenomenal sex." Emma laughed.

"A massage, eh? Where?" Red asked.

"Kitchen floor. Well, the massage actually happened on a table. She gave me a massage, and she smoothly transitioned that to foreplay. Then, she basically threw me on the floor. My vagina hurts. She deserves a present." Emma said with a laugh.

Red laughed to. "I think you tell me too much."

Emma rolled her eyes and went into her office to get some more paperwork done.


	17. Wild Weekend Part 1

Emma ran around her flat with Mary Margaret (or Mom as she was getting more use to calling her) giddy with excitement. Her father was taking her roommate to the cabin for the weekend, and to put the cherry on top they were also taking Henry. This meant that Emma had Regina to herself for the entire weekend, and she would be lying like hell if she didn't say she was looking forward to that. She'd been openly dating Regina for six months, and they had yet to get to be together in her apartment. Regina's relationship with her mother was improving, but she certainly didn't want Mary Margaret walking in on them. It would be mortifying for many, many reasons.

Mary Margaret came come down the stairs carrying a large bag. "Did I tell you I hate camping? Snow would have loved it, but Mary Margaret isn't a fan at all."

Emma laughed. She was slowly getting use to this two identities, fairytale characters stuff.

"Are you going to be ok this weekend?" Mary Margaret asked with concern etched across her face.

"I am going to be fine Mother. Trust me, I can feed myself." Emma answered.

"Promise me you won't stay at Regina's all weekend. You promised you would water my plants." Mary Margaret said pointing to the water jug on the sink.

"Regina's staying here." Emma answered simply. "Don't worry I will take good care of your plants." Mary Margaret smiled and turned to go up the stairs to get something else. When Emma thought she was out of earshot she whispered, "Plus, I plan on having so much gay sex in our house while you are gone."

Mary Margaret turned abruptly at the top of the steps with a blush planted firmly on both cheeks. "Emma Swan, if you even think about having sex on my bed I will honestly ground you or kill you."

Emma laughed out loud at the thought of her Mom trying to ground her. "Your bed is off limits." When Mary Margaret had gotten all the way up the steps Emma whispered again, "but nowhere else is."

Regina arrived that afternoon after work to a home cooked meal courtesy of Granny. "I was going to try to cook, but I thought you wanted to eat not have to go to the hospital." Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

After dinner the two were sitting on the couch enjoying their second bottle of wine. "Do you remember the first night you thought we had been intimate?" Regina asked already with a slight slur in her voice.

Emma laughed loudly. "How could I forget?" She answered.

It has been about eight months prior. Emma had woken up with a pounding headache. She realized instantly that she wasn't in her own bed by the feel of the sheets beneath her. She opened her eyes to see deep grey sheets under her. The thread count itself was probably more than all of the sheets she had ever slept on combined. She groaned wondering who she could possibly be in bed with. She had slept with two women in Storybrook, and they certainly didn't have these colored sheets. She rolled over and took in the figure next to her. The woman's eyes were open. Emma smiled, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Regina asked with a laugh. Emma didn't answer, but she blushed. The whole situation had been quite embarrassing. "You woke up that morning disoriented, and looked at me and said 'oh, you're hot' then went back to sleep." Regina laughed loudly this time.

"In my defense," Emma said leaning in really close to the Major "I couldn't remember the night before. I honestly thought we had fucked." Regina recoiled at the word. "Made love, I honestly thought we had made love." Emma said correcting herself quickly. "You know I wanted you. I didn't remember anything. I assumed I showed up drunk at your doorstep and seduced you."

"Not quite dear. You called because you were too drunk to drive. I picked you up and put you to bed." Regina answered running a hand up Emma's jean covered thigh.

"Yeah, you put me to bed in your bed." Emma answered playfully.

"I guess I was starting to realize my feelings for you then too." Regina answered serious now.

"It's not my fault I help girls realize they are lesbians." Emma answered playfully poking Regina in the side.

Regina laughed before leaning in and capturing Emma's lips with her own. What started out as a sweat kiss always turned into tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Seriously, it was a problem. They couldn't do more than give each other a peck kiss in public because this is what it would turn into. They had given the residence of Storybrook quite a show in Granny's one Saturday night.

Emma pulled Regina into her lap so that she was startling her continuing the kiss. She broke it for air and looked into the brown eyes of the woman above her. "Which surface first?" Emma asked.

Regina looked around the room. They had already christened her entire house except for Henry's room and bathroom. There was no way they would ever go there. "Mary Margaret said her bed was off limits." Emma said laughing.

"That's a shame. I guess the kitchen island will have to do." Regina answered. Emma reconnected their lips and stood hoisting the Mayor up with her. She turned around the couch and took the few steps to the counter to sit Regina on it. With the height of the counter, Emma had to stand on her tip toes to kiss Regina.

Their normal rhythm was established. Regina's hands were wound tightly in Emma's hair while Emma clutched desperately to her hips. Tongues danced in each other's mouths tasting. Teeth clashed occasionally before Emma took Regina's bottom lip into her mouth.

As they kissed, Emma unbuttoned the white blouse that Regina was wearing. She knew these buttons well as she had spent many of afternoons removing one of the many blouses that Regina worse. She slide it off Regina's shoulders without breaking their kiss. She let her fingernails scratch up and down the newly exposed stomach moaning herself when Regina moaned into her mouth.

Regina's bra was next as Emma unhooked it with one hand letting it fall to the side. Emma broke the kiss then to trail kisses down the Mayor's jaw sucking on her pulse point. Regina threw her head back to give her lover more access. Emma's tongue ran slowly, teasingly, around Regina's neck before nibbling softly over the same skin. Emma's head dipped lower to trail her tongue through the valley of the Mayor's breasts smiling to herself as she saw the various marks in various stages of appearance on Regina's body. Emma liked to mark her territory even if Regina wouldn't let her do it where anyone else could see.

Emma ran her tongue in a wide circle around Regina's breast before moving closer to her nipple with smaller circles. The bud was already hard when Emma got to it. She let her tongue tease it as she heard Regina's breathing increase slightly before taking the whole thing in her mouth to suck on it. She lavished the taste of the Mayor. She bit down earning a growl from the woman slightly above her before moving to the opposite breast and repeated exactly what she had just done. She moved back instantly, and Regina groaned at the loss of contact. Before she could protest, Emma was already out of her reach running upstairs to her room. She came back down holding handcuffs and a scarf.

She didn't say a word just sat the items down next to Regina. Emma crawled on top of the counter to hover over Regina to reconnect their lips in a kiss full of passion and need. She pushed slightly so that Regina would lay back on the counter. Her head rested on it still, but her knees hung off the edge. Regina felt the cold metal of the handcuffs being dragged up her stomach before she heard the sound of them being snapped around something. The next thing they were snapped around was her right wrist. She broke the kiss to look and see that Emma had handcuffed her to the sink that sat on the corner of the kitchen island. Emma took the scarf next and laid it across Regina's eyes before tucking it behind her head. Regina lifted her head so that Emma could tie the make shift blindfold around her head.

Regina let out a husky laugh. "I wonder how your parents would feel if they knew the scarf they gave me for Christmas is mainly used for a blindfold during sex."

Emma laughed. "I think my parents would be more upset that I was about to go down on you on the surface of where they eat."

Regina felt the words go straight to her core turning her on more than she would care to admit. She couldn't see anything, and she only had movement of her left hand. She knew this was because Emma loved it when she pulled her hair slightly to let her know how good something felt. Emma's mouth was back on Regina's stomach a second later biting and sucking down to her belly button. The blindfold was exciting because Regina didn't know where Emma would go next until it happened.

Emma unbuttoned Regina's slacks, pulled them down, and discarded them on the floor. She took her time rolling down the panty hose that Regina always wore under them careful not to rip a pair. She couldn't count how many she had ripped in the afternoon after a day without seeing Regina. She was met with the sight of her girlfriend on the counter in black lace. Emma removed her hands from Regina's body and quickly made contact with her tongue at Regina's ankle. She let her tongue run up the inside of Regina's knee to the apex of her thigh before repeating the same thing on the opposite side. Regina's hips bucked into her silently asking her to stop teasing.

Emma hooked the black lace with both fingers and slowly pulled them down exposing the Mayor's arousal and breathing in the scent that was so distinctly Regina. She repeated her earlier actions of dragging her tongue up the Mayor's thighs. This time, however, she didn't go back down to the other leg.

Emma ran her tongue slowly through Regina's slick folds earning a hiss from the woman lying there. Emma let her tongue run slow circles around the Mayor's hard clit before increasing her speed. Each flick of Emma's tongue brought Regina's hips up off the counter to meet her. Emma used both hands to stead Regina's hips picking up the pace with her tongue to bring Regina to her climax.

Regina moaned loudly before biting down on her bottom lip. There was an apartment above and below them. This wasn't her mansion, and she certainly didn't want to be interrupted right now.

Emma's rhythm was pushing Regina closer and closer to coming undone. Emma's tongue ran down her length, back up it, and circled her clit a few times before repeating the same action. When Emma took Regina's hard clit into her mouth, the brunette above her felt the familiar sensation in her toes. She felt it move up to her knees as it started in her fingers. The sensation moved up her lower body and down her upper body as Emma continued to work on her heated center. When the two met at her thighs, Regina screamed out Emma's name coming undone in the most beautiful way. Emma continued her motions slowing down as the Mayor's breathing started to even out. With one final flick of her tongue, she earned a final buck from Regina. She pulled back to remove the blindfold from Regina's eyes and kissed her hard letting Regina taste herself on her lover's lips.

Emma pulled the handcuffs off to let Regina sit up. Emma was standing in between her legs fully clothed and smiling at a very naked Regina.

"Where next?" Emma asked with a crooked grin.

Regina looked around. She jumped off the counter to land in front of her Savior. "The stairs." Regina answer not wasting any time to pick up Emma and move her to that spot.


	18. Wild Weekend - Part 2

Regina woke up in Emma's tiny twin bed Saturday morning completely alone. She rolled over in the little bed content to pull the covers up and go back to sleep until she realized that she was in Emma's tiny little twin bed at Mary Margaret's house. The strange thing was that the clock on the table read 8:45 AM, and Emma wasn't in bed. This was unusual for the woman who usually didn't get up before noon. Regina stood. She considered putting clothes on, but then she remembered that no one was there to see her naked.

She walked downstairs, and she didn't see Emma anywhere. She heard something inside the pantry.

"Emma." She called out. The noise inside the pantry stopped immediately, and Regina walked closer to the closed door. "My vagina senses are tingling. I know you're here." Regina heard the laugh come from the pantry again. This time she went to the door and opened it to reveal Emma in a tank top and underwear looking through about a thousand dishes.

"What are you doing dear?" Regina asked kissing the blonde on her shoulder.

"I made you breakfast for St. Patrick's Day. I wanted to bring it to you in bed, but I can't find a damn tray. Mark Margaret has like one thousand of these damn things but no tray." Emma answered frustration written all over her face.

"What did you make?" Regina asked taking Emma's hand and leading her out to the kitchen. Regina grinned when she saw the breakfast. It was so perfectly Emma. Sitting on the island were two bowls of Lucky Charms and two opened bottles of Guinness.

"I wanted to make you green eggs and pancakes, but as you can see from the sink that turned into a disaster. So, I settled for this." Emma said.

"It's perfect baby." Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Mary Margaret would die if she knew your bare ass was on her chair." Emma said through a mouthful of lucky charms. Regina laughed when she realized she was about to scold Emma for talking with her mouth full. She was so much like their eleven year old son.

"She isn't here." Regina answered. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well I have a case of Guinness for us to consume. Then, we are going to Granny's for lunch to drink green beer with Ruby. Then, we are going to Ruby's party tonight." Emma answered happily excited for the events that were to come.

"Drinking all day Miss Swan? I don't think we are in college." Regina answered playfully.

"Doesn't mean we can't do it." Emma answered. "Unless you can't hang." She said winking at Regina.

"Oh dear, you have no idea what I am capable of." Regina answered before putting her bowl in the sink and heading back up the stairs leaving Emma with a mouthful of cereal, milk on the side of her mouth, and her eyes glued to Regina's ass as she moved up the stairs.

Three hours later Regina and Emma stumbled into the diner giggling like twelve year old girls. Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw them. Emma always the one to want to make it look like she wasn't trying too hard was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a green leather jacket. Regina on the other hand was wearing a green shirt, green pants, and green shoes.

"I look ridiculous." She told Emma. "I can't believe you made me wear this."

"If it's any consolation, your boobs look awesome." Emma said giving Regina a look letting Regina know how turned on she was.

Ruby was by their sides in enough time to prevent the two from removing each other's clothes in the middle of Granny's. Instead, she had stopped them just as Regina's tongue has roughly entered Emma's mouth. The Mayor and the Sherriff making out drunk wasn't the best thing for the entire town to see. It was a good thing that August was working at the station today instead of Emma.

"Ladies, this way." Ruby said grabbing both of their hands. Both women let themselves be lead to the countertops still catching their breath from their previous kiss. "Jell-O shots." Ruby said motioning to the cups sitting on the table. There were at least 30 there. "Drink up bitches. Ten each right Emma."

Emma looked at Ruby confused before realization hit her. She had betted Ruby the day before that she couldn't hang with her. They'd agreed to having eight beers before noon, ten Jell-O shots each during lunch, and as much as possible at the party.

"There is no way you've had eight beers." Emma said watching Ruby stand perfectly straight as she swayed on the bar stool.

"Yes mam I have. I'm just not a lightweight like you." Ruby answered with a smile. The threesome had downed the Jell-O shots in under thirty minutes. Regina wondered if there was actually any Jell-O in them or if Ruby had simple placed green food coloring in cups full of tequila. She let her head fall to Emma's shoulder as Emma and Ruby laughed loudly. In all honesty, they were being way too loud for a Saturday lunch crowd, but Regina was too drunk to care.

On cue, Belle walked into the restaurant. Ruby straightened up immediately and put on her dazzling smile. She walked up to Belle a foot or so from where Emma and Regina sat just staring at each other.

"Would you like to blur the lines between friendship and lesbianism tonight?" Ruby asked with a slur. Belle gasped. Emma spit out the water she was sipping on. Regina just stared wide eyed at the girl that had just asked the question.

"What?" Belle finally choked out. Now Regina and Emma were full on staring.

Ruby took it in stride. She continued to smile her dazzling smile. "Relax dear. I want you to be my date to my party tonight."

"Of course." Belle said with a grin before moving past her best friend to order her lunch.

"I can't believe you said that." Emma said as Ruby came back to the counter.

"I didn't mean to, but I think I recovered quickly." Ruby answered watching Belle out of the corner of her eye.

"You pretend like she doesn't already know you are in love with her." Emma said teasing her friend.

"Just because you are getting laid every single night by the Mayor, Emma, doesn't mean you can rag on everyone else." Ruby said.

"Every day, every night." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows at Ruby.

Regina's head snapped to the side. "We haven't had day sex in a while." She began already running a hand up Emma's jean clad thigh.

Emma didn't say anything. She threw money on the table, grabbed Regina's hand, and pulled her towards the door. Ruby shouted "you better be at my party by eight" as they went out the door.

Emma's apartment was close, but it wasn't close enough. Emma had Regina pushed up against a tree around the corner from the diner. The two were only shielded by two high hedges that blocked them from the street. Anyone could see them, but at that moment neither one of them really cared. Tongues crashed together so hard that teeth scraped together. Regina let out a loud moan as a hot tongue ran down the side of her neck before lips sucked hard on her pulse point. When Regina opened her eyes, she was a little confused by the hedges that she saw. She snapped out of it when Emma's hand began to wonder under her shirt.

She didn't say anything as she pushed the blonde back. She grabbed her hand. Emma got the point, and the two women basically ran back to Emma's apartment.

It took them almost ten minutes to get into the door as they kissed while Emma fumbled with the keys. By the time the Sherriff's back hit the bed upstairs, Regina was aching with need.

"I have something for you." She said as she bit down on Emma's ear earning a moan from the blonde. Regina stood up completely then letting Emma whimper as she walked out of the small room into the bathroom.

She was only gone for five minutes, but when she came back Emma was passed out on the bed snoring lightly. Regina laughed at the woman sleeping. Instead of waking her, she slid her green pants over the green thong she had put on. She then slid the green shirt over the green bra that made her boobs look even more fantastic than her usual push up bras did. Emma would get to see it that night. They'd have plenty of time for that. Regina lay down next to her lover and drifted off into a drunken sleep with her.

Regina woke up to a frantic Emma grabbing the clock off the bedside table. "Regina, it's six AM. We missed the party." Emma said before looking around realizing that there was light coming in through the window.

"It's 6 PM dear. Relax." Regina said taking the frantic blonde's hand. They showered. Regina was careful not to let Emma see her undergarments before she slid them back on under her outfit for the party. This outfit consisted of black heels and a tight, tight green dress. They ate a quick dinner before downing a few beers. There was no way Emma was losing this bet with Ruby.

Emma placed a lazy kiss on Regina's lips as they got ready to leave still wearing jeans, a tank top, and a green leather jacket. "I fell asleep before sex, didn't I?" Emma asked as they walked the few blocks to where the party was.

"Yes, you did. Don't worry though dear, you will get a chance to make up for it tonight." Regina answered.

The party was raging for 8 PM when they showed up. Everyone was there except David, Mary Margaret, and Henry who were off somewhere in the woods. Everyone wore green. Green lights were strung all over the yard and inside the house. Every refreshment on the table was green from green food to green drinks. Emma grabbed a green beer before getting Regina a green martini. Drinks flowed the entire night. When it got a little too cold to be outside, everyone came inside. The music blared as the living room was turned into a make shift dance floor. Bodies glided against each other. Emma had to laugh at how some of the people grinding together would regret it in the morning.

"Dance with me." Emma said as another song came blaring through the speakers. Regina let Emma lead her to the middle of the dance floor where a very intoxicated Ruby was dancing quite provocatively with an equally intoxicated Belle.

Emma pulled Regina close to her and spun her around so that Regina's backside fit perfectly with Emma's front. Regina's hips moved on instinct, and Emma found herself getting drunker off the smell of her hair than the copious amounts of alcohol in her system. She let herself grind against Regina happy that no one was watching them. They weren't putting on a show for anyone. Emma gripped Regina's hips with both hands as her ass grinded against Emma's center. Emma's breath was hot on Regina's neck causing her to already feel the wetness creep to her center.

Emma grinned like an idiot when the song Closer by Tegan and Sara came on. She knew this was Ruby's favorite song because the two had bonded over it. She turned Regina around right as the first line rang out.

Emma rolled her eyes as she heard people asking what song it was. There were many reasons why being a lesbian was a perk, but one of them was certainly knowing about the music that the fabulous lesbian artists put out.

Emma and Regina moved together to the sound of the music, not grinding but not quite slow dancing. Foreheads were pressed together and Regina's leg slid between Emma's as Emma's slid between hers. They literally were as close as they possibly could be. Emma glanced to the side and noticed that Ruby was holding Belle in the same way.

That song faded into more songs appropriate for the club, and Emma found herself unable to tear herself away from Regina's body. It was almost midnight now, and she wanted to take her girlfriend home. The way Regina rolled her body against Emma's was preventing her from doing that. Emma hadn't danced with Regina before, but she knew she wanted to do it again and again. Emma's hands clung to Regina's hips as Regina's clung around her neck. Emma moaned audibly when Regina rolled her pelvis into Emma's establishing a perfect rhythm to the music.

Regina moved her mouth to Emma's ear where she growled, "It's time for you to make up for falling asleep earlier to me."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand again pulling her towards the door. She gave Ruby a smile and a wave as she walked past Ruby standing outside of the bathroom. She didn't have to ask to know that Belle was probably inside the bathroom regretting her decision to try to drink as much as Ruby. Regina and Emma walked hand in hand until they got to the apartment.

When they got inside, Emma made a bee line for the bathroom. When she came out, Regina gave her a seductive smile. "Now, how are you going to make this up to me?" Regina was close to Emma now. Emma stepped around her to the couch to pull out the double bed.

"What is that for?" Regina asked curiously eyeing the thin mattress.

"My bed is too small for all the things I am going to do to you tonight." Emma answered. Regina clenched her thighs in anticipation.

Tongues connected again in a heated kiss. Emma turned Regina around to place kisses on the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. "Did you like dancing with me Regina?" Emma asked as she bit down on the brunette's pulse point. "Yes." Regina answered breathlessly.

"It took everything I had not to slide my hand up your dress and take care of you right there." Emma said with a deep voice. "You have no idea how sexy you are."

Regina let a sexy smile splay across her face as she leaned her head back to give Emma as much access as possible to her tan neck. Regina knew they weren't making love tonight. This was going to be rough, and she was so ready for it. She felt Emma's hands unzipping her dress, and she took the opportunity to grind her ass into Emma's center before Emma's hands squeezed it. She felt the bulge in Emma's pants press up against her then. That must have been what the blonde was doing in the bathroom. Regina's dress fell to the floor with a tug from Emma.

Emma gasped when the brunette turned around to expose the green lingerie that complemented her tan skin perfectly. Emma eyed her cleavage with another hungry smile on her face. She reattached her mouth to Regina's neck before letting her tongue lick lightly through Regina's cleavage loving the way Regina arched into her touch. Emma's leather jacket was pushed off as they kissed, and the tank top was removed over her head at some point when the two women broke apart. Emma unhooked Regina's bra next as she lowered her to the bed. Emma hovered over the brunette. Regina groaned when Emma bit her bottom lip as her eyes roamed Regina's uncovered breast with nothing but pure lust shining in them.

Emma attached her mouth to Regina's breast sucking hard. Regina reached around to unhook Emma's bra and threw it to the side before tangling her hands through blonde curls bringing Emma impossibly closer to her. The blonde bit down hard on Regina's breast as she switched to take the other one in her mouth.

Regina moaned and let her hips buck into Emma. She gasped when the bulge in Emma's pants pressed into her center. Emma stood then to take the jeans off revealing the green strap on beneath them.

"You weren't the only one that got someone a St. Patrick's Day present." Emma said lowering herself back down on her lover. Their lips met for a hard kiss as Emma slid the strap on deep into Regina. Emma pounded hard into her. Regina used her nails to cling desperately to Emma's back. Every time Regina's nails dug deeper Emma would bite down harder on her shoulder. Sweat glistened every single inch of the two women's bodies from the effort. Regina moaned loudly as Emma filled her then pulled out before slamming the strap on back into her again.

Regina saw stars as she came calling out Emma's name. Two minutes had passed, and her body had stopped shaking before Emma had twisted them around pulling Regina down on the strap on entering her again. Regina didn't protest. Emma's bottom lip was tucked hard between her teeth as Regina moved herself up and down fucking herself on the dildo. Regina's own hands pinched at her hard nipples as Emma enjoyed the show.

Regina came undone again and fell down onto Emma's chest with the dildo still inside of her.

When she opened her eyes, Emma pulled her close for a soft kiss that quickly turned into teeth and tongues dueling together for dominance.

"Turn around." Emma said. Regina did. This time Emma got to watch Regina move up and down on the toy. Emma got to watch Regina's ass come down to meet her pale skin as the dildo filled her completely. When Regina's breathing became erratic again, Emma began to thrust into the woman from below sending her over the edge again.

After an hour, Regina collapsed onto the thin mattress next to Emma.

"Holy shit." She said looking into her lover's eyes.

Emma laughed. "I'm not done." Regina looked down at her with shock in her expression. "How many orgasms have you had?" Emma asked.

"Six." Regina answered after quickly going over their position changes in her head.

"I'm not going to stop until you've lost count of how many times I have made your orgasm." Emma said huskily into Regina's ear.

After the second hour, the twosome moved upstairs since they'd done almost every position on every single surface in the lower level.

"How many?" Emma asked as she carried Regina up the stairs with the brunette's arms and legs wrapped tight around her torso.

"Fifteen." Regina responded with a lazy smile.

When they reached Emma's room, Emma let Regina lay on the bed before moving Regina's legs straight up into the air and entering her again. Regina groaned against the intrusion feeling sore from all of their activity. She was sure she couldn't come again, but it felt too good to see Emma panting above her for her to ask her to stop. The way Emma moved inside of her felt too good for her to ask Emma to stop.

At three in the morning, Emma landed a kiss on the almost delusional mayor's lips. "How many?" She asked again in Regina's ear.

"I have no clue." Regina answered without opening her eyes.

Emma moved down between Regina's legs and attached her mouth to her clit to send her over the edge one last time. There was only a two second difference between Regina's orgasm and Regina's breathing indicating that she was asleep. Emma smiled to herself before removing the toy and falling asleep in her lover's arms.


	19. Wild Weekend - Part 3

Regina woke up to sweet kisses being placed all over her. Emma kissed her cheek, her neck, her chest, and finally her lips. Regina let herself smile at the kiss pulling her favorite blonde down towards her. There was no hurry in this kiss. This was just Emma showing her how much she appreciated her. This was just Emma showing her that she really did love her.

Emma's tongue slid across Regina's bottom lip slowly before she opened her mouth to slide her tongue across the blonde's. They moved together slowly enjoying the taste. Regina loved that she could still taste the hint of herself on Emma's tongue from the night before.

Emma moved her body to position herself with one leg between Regina's allowing her to rest on Regina's thigh. She grinded slowly down on Regina. The slow strokes of Emma's tongue against Regina's matched the slow rhythm with which Emma slid herself against Regina. Rhythms didn't get faster as the two women moved closer to their release. Instead they both reveled in the feeling of their bodies being so close together.

There was no explosion when the two finally came together. Just two simple sighs before Emma's body collapsed next to Regina's pulling her closer.

Emma kissed Regina's head. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too. You are so sweet and rough. It's a wonderful contradiction. Like the starburst of sex."

Emma laughed before placing another kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Let's make a cake for Henry when he gets home."

Regina almost laughed thinking that the blonde couldn't be serious then she smiled to herself thinking how cozy it would feel to cook with Emma in the small kitchen downstairs. Emma dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt before tossing Regina a pair of her sweat pants as well.

"No shirt?" Regina asked looking at the blonde.

"You know which one I want you to wear." Emma answered stepping back from the small closet.

Regina walked over to it and pulled out the sheriff's best silk white button up before sliding it on and slowly buttoning the buttons. Emma grinned to herself. She'd never forget the first time she'd spent the night with the mayor. She had walked downstairs to a full table of breakfast and Regina dancing around the kitchen wearing nothing but underwear and this very shirt.

When the two got downstairs, Emma groaned. The place was a mess. There were beer bottles everywhere. There were also clothes everywhere. Regina's bra was somehow dangling from a ceiling fan.

"We'll clean it up later." Emma said.

The two didn't say much as they prepared the cake. Emma made the batter while Regina made the frosting. They enjoyed the comfortable silence occasionally smiling at each other or placing a lingering kiss on the others shoulder when they passed. Finally, the icing was in the refrigerator and the cake was in the oven.

"How long?" Emma asked.

"Thirty minutes." Regina answered.

"What do you want to do until then?" Emma asked pulling Regina towards her by her shirt. She kissed the brunette softly again snaking her tongue in between Regina's perfect lips.

Before Regina knew it her back hit the counter top as Emma continued to kiss her hard. Regina turned them quickly. "It's my turn princess." She said before reattaching their lips. Getting Emma naked was the easy part considering she wasn't wearing anything under her sweatpants and t-shirt. Regina led Emma down to the kitchen floor. Emma's back arched up as the cold tiles made contact with her skin.

Regina's ran her tongue down the blonde's body starting at her ear where she sucked it into her mouth lightly before moving down across her jaw and down again across Emma's perfect neck pausing momentarily to swirl her tongue around Emma's bounding pulse point. Regina's tongue never broke contact with Emma's skin as she moved lower to circle a perfect breast with her tongue before taking the nipple into her mouth. The blonde below her bucked into her body as she continued to do the same thing to the opposite breast. Regina's tongue trailed right down the middle of Emma's hips stopping at her belly button to veer to the right to place a light nibble over Emma's hip bone. Regina's tongue moved back to the left to give the other hip bone equal treatment. She slid lower again running her tongue over the top of Emma's thigh before ducking her head down to run it up the inside of Emma's thigh to the apex. Regina could smell Emma's arousal, and she smiled to herself.

Her tongue still never left Emma's body as she ran it through her sex before circling the blonde's clit. Emma whimpered as Regina continued to do a figure eight pattern down around her entrance and back up to circle her clit again and again. This pattern was replaced with zig zags before Regina pressed her tongue hard against Emma's clit letting the pressure build in the pit of the blonde's stomach. Emma's hand tangled into Regina's hair as she pushed her closer and closer over the edge. Emma felt it start backwards along the path that Regina had just traced.

She felt the tingling sensation in her neck and thigh before one end slowly ascended while the other descended. They met at the blonde's center with one final stroke of Regina's tongue sending her off into oblivion. Emma's body twitched as Regina held her on the kitchen floor. She placed a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips before they were interrupted by the sound of the timer going off loudly.

After taking the cake out, they set out on cleaning the apartment. Emma gloated the whole time about every single position they had done and the exact locations in which they had done them during their rendezvous from the night before. When everything was clean, Regina set to frosting the cake while Emma took a shower. They knew Henry, David, and Mary Margaret would be home around six.

When Emma came out of the shower, she walked back into the kitchen with a towel thrown around her and wet hair. She had to stand slightly on her tip toes to kiss Regina because the brunette was cleaning the ceiling fan.

"Why are you doing that?" Emma asked.

"It's disgusting." Regina responded.

"Well, you don't have time to get off with me one last time before our son comes back if you are cleaning everything missy." Emma dropped her towel when she finished the sentence. Regina tried not to leave her mouth hanging open like a lovesick teenager, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll make some time for you dear. I don't know how long you need to get off, but I should only need two to seven minutes pending what kind of socks I have on." Regina said with a grin looking down at her feet. "Considering the fact that I am not wearing any, I probably only need two minutes."

That statement is what lead to Emma being seated on the back of the coach with two fingers buried into Regina. That statement is what lead to Regina having two fingers buried into Emma sitting on the back of the couch. That is also what lead to the two scurrying to put their clothes on when they heard a key enter the lock after the both barely had enough time to come down from their orgasms. Regina had the sweat pants on, but her shirt wasn't buttoned properly at all when Mary Margaret, David, and Henry entered the apartment. Emma's towel was wrapped around her.

"Hey guys!" Henry said excitedly running over to hug Regina. He opted not to hug his mother with a towel around your body. "Emma get dressed so I can tell you about our weekend."

Emma walked back into her room with her head ducked down. David and Mary Margaret laughed slightly and exchanged knowing looks.

When Emma came back into the living room she leaned in to place a kiss on Regina's cheek. "Am I allowed to come home with you guys?"

"Of course dear." Regina answered watching David and Henry play with wooden swords across the room. Mary Margaret had disappeared to unpack.

"Works can't tell you how much I appreciate you Mayor Mills." Emma said into Regina's ear. "Tonight I'm going to buy us all pizza. Then, when Henry is asleep I am going to go down on you for an hour. That sound fair?"

Regina just nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck.

"Hey kid, you want to go get some pizza?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Henry shouted tossing the sword down before David had a chance to protest. The three walked down the block to the pizza place with Henry skipping ahead talking adamantly about their weekend. Emma looked down at their intertwined hands and continued to walk with the love of her life and her son.


	20. Drunk Monopoly

Regina felt the bed sag next to her as Emma slid back under the covers. Regina threw her leg over Emma's body so that she could fall asleep, but she screamed out loud when she felt something freezing cold hit her bare thigh.

"What the hell?" Regina asked.

"It's an ice pack." Emma said pulling back the covers to reveal the ice pack sitting directly above her center. She pulled it back to reveal a very large bruise right above her clit.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked.

Emma looked down and placed the ice pack back on her swollen skin. She looked up and to the side. Regina followed her line of sight. She smirked when she realized exactly what Emma was looking at. The couch in Regina's bedroom had two wooden blocks on each corner. When Regina had Emma bent over the couch, she had been behind the blonde pounding into her. Apparently the sensation of said wooden block slamming into Emma's vagina had been overshadowed by the lovely feeling of Regina's fingers working their magic inside of her.

"I'd say that went well." Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma pouted. "I'm sorry baby. How about I make you breakfast?"

Emma smiled a little at this before turning the ice pack over to put the coldest part against her skin. She wasn't in a lot of pain, but she really didn't want a huge bruise on her lady parts. That seemed quite weird.

That night Emma was feeling much better as she sat down at the new kitchen table that they had purchased the day before. She ran her hands over the expensive wood wondering when in the hell she became the person that would spend that much money on a table. She smiled when the reason instantly came to the front of her mind. Regina, of course.

The brunette walked in and sat a drink and a warm brownie with ice cream on it in front of Emma.

"What's this for?" Emma asked.

"Because I love you, of course." Regina answered sticking her spoon into the ice cream to bring it to her lips. Emma exhaled loudly as Regina took the spoon between her lips, turned it around, and slowly pulled it out letting her tongue slide down it.

After they finished their desert, Emma had brought the bottle of Jack into the dining room so that they didn't have to continue to get up to get drinks. Regina rarely drank anything this hard so she was already three sheets in the wind. Emma slurred her words talking about their first date together.

"Why are we drinking?" Emma asked way too loud.

"You wanted too." Regina answered. "Let's play Monopoly." Regina was already out of the room to get the game before Emma had a chance to respond.

See, here is the thing about monopoly. Emma played it when she was younger, but they never really knew the rules of the game. Regina Mills on the other hand knew every detail, and she currently had her own house on almost every single property. Emma's money supply was dwindling quickly, but her competitive side told her that she couldn't give up.

"New rules." Emma said after she handed another fifty fake dollars over to Regina. "Every time I land on one of your properties, I will take a piece of clothing off. However, if you land on the two that I have, I win."

Regina grinned sloppily at her girlfriend letting her head role to the side to rest on her shoulder. "I like that game."

Two trips around the board later Emma was sitting there in her underwear with only one sock remaining. She only had one hundred dollars left. Emma rolled and moved her piece groaning when she landed on another one of Regina's properties. She handed over fifty dollars along with her remaining sock. Regina rolled again. She rolled a five. Emma felt the smile begin to creep up her face as Regina landed on one of her only properties.

"Hell yes!" Emma said jumping into the air grabbing the table to steady herself from the sudden rush. "I won." She turned to Regina.

Regina's eyes raked hungrily up and down Emma's body letting her eyes linger at Emma's perfect round breasts. "How about I give you a reward?" Regina stepped towards Emma with fire in her eyes.

The monopoly board went flying as Regina laid the blonde across the table. Emma groaned when the dog piece dug into her back. She decided to sit up when the array of little houses and game pieces kept poking her skin. Regina stood between her legs. Emma grabbed her by the collar to pull her in for a heated kiss. Regina slid her nails up and down the blondes side pressing hard to scrape on the way down before pulled back to run her nails up sending chills down Emma's sides. Her nipples hardened in response almost instantly.

Regina attached her mouth to Emma's neck knowing that she would leave a mark, but she didn't care. She used her tongue to sooth around the slightly red skin. Emma unbuttoned Regina's blouse before pulling it off of her. She wasted no time unsnapping the lace red bra letting it fall to the floor. Emma clawed at Regina's back as she took an erect nipple into her mouth. Regina's head fell back. She tangled one hand into Emma's hair and used the other to pinch at the blonde's nipple.

"No." Regina growled. "This is your prize."

She pushed Emma's head back roughly before attaching her own hot mouth to Emma's breast sucking hard. The seated blonde put her hands on the table behind her to steady herself as Regina moved further south. Regina slowly bent her knees to trail kisses down Emma's stomach before coming to rest in between the blonde's legs. Regina didn't waste any time sliding her tongue up and down the blonde's length tasting her. Emma threw her head back and moaned as Regina caused little jolts of sensation to shoot from her center to every part of her body. It didn't take long until Emma was basically humping Regina's tongue as the brunette tried to steady her hips. She tangled her hands into brown hair.

"Fuck." Emma breathed out. Regina finally slid her tongue to the spot that she knew would send Emma over the edge. "God yes." Emma shouted as she felt herself come. She felt the hot liquid slide out of her entrance, and she moaned when Regina continued to slide her tongue around her sex to lick it up.

Regina stood and pulled Emma in for a kiss. Emma moaned as she tasted herself mixed with the Jack mixed with the taste that was so distinctly Regina. Regina pushed her back on the table and crawled up it to lie on top of her. Regina went up on her knees to slide her own pants and underwear off grinning at her girlfriend below her.

Emma opened her legs instinctively knowing exactly what Regina wanted. One of Regina's legs slid under her own while the other went over Emma's opposite leg so that their centers came together. Regina began to rock slowly against her girlfriend. Regina loved to scissor in this position because it gave her full view of their centers crashing together. It gave her full view of the rise and fall of Emma's breasts as she moved closer to her orgasm.

It didn't take long before their rhythm picked up. Both women barely contacted the table with anything other than their hands and feet. Moans filled the air along with the sound of their combined wetness slamming together.

Regina let out a cry first and shuttered throwing her head back and screaming Emma's name. Before Regina's shutters stopped, Emma was once again shaking violently from her wonderful ascent to her own personal heaven. Eyes opened tentatively and locked on each other. Regina smiled at her girlfriend before taking her hand to lead them upstairs and to bed. The mess in the kitchen could wait for the next day.

The only problem with that was the fact that Emma and Regina didn't fall asleep until five in the morning. So, when Kathryn had knocked on the door at noon like they had planned, Regina was scrambling to put clothes on. She invited Kathryn to have a seat in the dining room while she made them coffee. Emma was still asleep upstairs. Regina remembered the mess they had left in the kitchen as soon as she heard Kathryn's gasp.

Regina walked into the room with their coffee and apologized for the mess. "We got a kitchen table so we could eat together more. With our schedules, Henry and I have usually have had dinner when Emma gets home from work. So far we've played drunken monopoly and had sex on it."

Kathryn snorted at this declaration before letting Regina go to take a shower. She had promised Kathryn she would go shopping with her all day before they went out that night for Kathryn's birthday.

Emma was sitting on the couch wearing sweat pants and drinking a beer with Mulan when the girls entered the living room. Kathryn, Red, Belle, Aurora, and Regina were all wearing tight black dresses and black heels. Emma licked her lips standing up at the same time as Mulan.

"Damn." Emma let out first. "I might just have to keep you here."

"You could come." Regina said stepping forward to wrap her arms around her lover who she was taller than now because of her heels.

"No way. I don't do strip clubs." Emma answered.

"Of course you don't." Regina responded with a grin.

Emma kissed her quickly before turning to Red. "You could stay with us and watch the soccer game."

"Pass up a strip club for soccer? No way. Have fun nursing your beers." Red said with a grin. Aurora and Mulan shared a kiss at the same time as Emma and Regina before the girls went out the door with a promise that they wouldn't be back to late.

It was almost midnight when Emma heard from Regina. Mulan had left over an hour ago and Emma had been nursing the same beer for over two hours. She couldn't believe how board she was without Regina there. She smiled when she felt her phone vibrate. It was Regina.

**I'm so tired of looking at fake boobs.**

_Oh yeah. _Emma responded. _Whose boobs do you want to see?_

**I want to see boobs tonight. Like real ones. Your ones.**

Emma laughed at the response. _Are you drunk?_

**Yes I am, but I'm romantic.**

_You sure are baby._

**Can you fuck me on the kitchen counter at some point? I'll Lysol it after.**

Emma laughed at the crudeness of the text message. Regina only got like that when she was drinking. _As soon as you get home baby._

**I love you.**

_I love you too baby. _

Emma grinned and leaned back into the couch. She now had a new reason to stay up until Regina came home.


	21. Birthday Weekend - Friday

Emma groaned loudly when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID quickly to make sure it wasn't Henry. She decided to ignore it since it was her father. She looked up smirking at Regina. It was eight in the morning, and Regina was well on her way to her third orgasm before she even needed to get in the shower. Emma went back to her previous activities sliding her tongue back to the clit begging for her touch. It didn't take long before Regina was getting ready to come undone when the phone rang loud again.

"Shit." Emma said. It was her Dad again. She answered this time to make sure something wasn't wrong.

"Hello." She said out of breath. Regina was panting above her just staring at her in shock that she stopped. After listening to David talk, she smirked. "I'll call you later, I'm eating." Regina almost laughed.

Emma hung up the phone before turning back to her wife. "He wants me to come to work."

"Well, dear, I want to come so I suggest you get back to work." Emma did just that before finally letting Regina get in the shower to get ready for work.

See, today was Regina's thirty fifth birthday. It was also her first birthday since the two had gotten married, and she didn't want to screw anything up. She walked in the station to Ruby and David staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You are two hours late." David said sternly. "We were supposed to get all of that paperwork done this morning."

"Sorry, dad." Emma said trying to appeal to his side that still forgave his daughter for whatever she did. "It's Regina's birthday. I had to make her breakfast. Then, we had to eat it."

Ruby snorted with laughter when she saw the look on Emma's face. "Don't worry." Emma began. "I'm sure the mayor isn't going to get mad at me if it isn't done."

David left to go on patrol leaving Emma there with Ruby. "I did the paperwork." Emma gave her a grateful smile. "He wanted to teach you a lesson, but I want to help you get laid so you know how that goes."

"I owe you." Emma said.

"Yes you do. So, what is the plan for tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Regina thinks I'm cooking for her at home. She knows that Granny will have Henry because she thinks she is doing us a favor to let us have our time together. She's going to get home at six, and I'm going to just lead her to the backyard. Then, you will all be there." Emma answered.

"So you've got the tents and all the food taken care of?" Ruby asked just making sure. Emma had a tendency to forget the little details.

"Yes, it is all taken care of." Emma said.

"What have you done on her other birthdays?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we had only been dating for like a month on her thirty second birthday. I didn't want to do anything over the top since we weren't even really public with our relationship. So, I just asked her to hang out." Emma started. "She came over, started getting naked, and said 'It's not like I came over to just hang out.'"

Ruby laughed. "And you knew then that you had hit the jackpot."

"Oh yes. I had planned on us making a cake together for her birthday, but we ended up using all the frosting during sex so we made a cake and soaked it in chocolate syrup." Emma answered with a laugh, the glint was obvious in her eyes as she remembered the event in vivid detail. "Then on her thirty third, we went on a family weekend to the cabin. It was really the first weekend we spent alone as a cute little family. It was awesome. As you know for her thirty fourth we got engaged. So, I want this one to be more special than that since we just got married."

"I think she will love the surprise." Ruby said with a smile. "What did you get her as a gift?"

"Other than the party?" Emma said raising an eyebrow. Ruby looked at her like she was going to smack her. She was getting ready to drag Emma out to buy Regina a gift when Emma continued. "Well, I just spent my entire tax return on sex toys."

"Emma, you have to give her something sweet!" Ruby exclaimed.

"She will be getting red roses delivered to her office at eleven. I am taking her lunch at twelve. She will be getting a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet delivered at three. Then, she will be getting a new black dress and Jimmy Choo's at five." Emma said with a proud smile.

"Damn." Ruby said with her mouth hanging open. "Where is the jewelry from?"

"Tiffanys." Emma said with another grin plastered across her face.

"Do you have a brother or a sister somewhere that I don't know about? Or, do you want to just buy me gifts. We don't have to have sex." Ruby said with a grin.

Emma laughed before biding Ruby goodbye to go have lunch with her beautiful wife. When she walked in Regina was standing by the desk breathing in the flowers.

"Hey gorgeous." Emma said walking up behind her and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"These are beautiful baby." Regina said turning to wrap her arms around the sheriff's neck. She placed a quick kiss on Emma's lips before leading her to the couch. Emma pulled out the containers from Granny's. Emma's food choices would never cease to amaze her. She wondered how all that grease and fat went into that body and Emma still maintained her rock solid abs and backside. Regina felt her cheeks flush at the thought. She returned to her chicken salad as Emma bit into the cheeseburger.

"How has your day been so far?" Emma asked.

"Not too bad. I've had a lot of work to do, but a lot of people have called or stopped by to tell me happy birthday. We have gotten quite a few gift cards for various restaurants." Regina responded.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence enjoying each other's company. "Well I've got to head back to the station." Emma said standing up and stretching letting her shirt ride up over her jeans giving Regina pull view of her toned abs and perfect hip bones.

Regina reached out and pulled the blonde down into her lap bringing their lips together in a crushing, heated kiss. Regina claimed Emma's mouth as her own quickly moaning when their tongues met. Emma pulled back breathing hard from the lack of oxygen.

"Thanks for lunch." Regina said smiling up at the blonde.

"If I bring you lunch every day, will I get a kiss like that?" Emma asked.

"Of course you will dear." They both stood and Regina walked Emma to the door.

"Happy birthday." Emma said placing a kiss on Regina's dark red lips.

"Thanks baby. I will see you at six." Emma kissed her again quickly before heading back to the station.

Regina walked into the house at exactly six. Emma was waiting in the foyer with a glass of wine. She let her eyes rake over Regina in her new dress and shoes. Regina took the glass and took a sip before putting it down on the small table. She again wrapped her arms around her favorite sheriff who was now wearing a red dress almost exactly like hers.

She kissed her softly. "These are the best gifts a girl could ask for besides you." She kissed the sheriff again before pulling her closely to her body just enjoying the feeling of Emma so close to her.

"Come with me." Emma said with a smile. She took Regina's hand to lead her to the backyard.

When they walked through the patio door, the lights came on. Everyone jumped out from various places shouting surprise to Regina. Regina certainly looked surprised. She smiled widely at everyone.

It was almost midnight before the final guest left their house.

"Thank you." Regina said pulling Emma in for a hug again. "That really was beautiful. Dinner was exquisite. The band was fantastic. Your little speech made me cry. This has really been the perfect birthday."

"I know how to make it better." Emma said placing a quick kiss on Regina's neck.

"Oh really?" Regina said letting her head fall back to give Emma more access. Emma grabbed her hand again and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. There were candles everywhere as well as rose petals.

"This is beautiful." Regina said sitting on the bed. "So, what is my other surprise?"

"Stand up." Emma said. Regina did as Emma asked letting Emma undo her heels as she stepped out of them. Emma ran her nails lightly down Regina's back as she pulled her dress zipper down slowly placing feather light kisses down on every inch of newly exposed skin.

Emma pulled the dress down letting her hands run slowly down Regina's arms and down both sides of her stomach. Regina inhaled deeply turning to again look in Emma's eyes.

Emma moved to Regina's neck while her fingertips stroked gently up and down Regina's neck. She kissed up the brunette's neck to her ear taking it into her mouth. "We aren't going to leave this house until I make you orgasm for every single year you have been alive. You got three this morning so the way I see it is that I've got Saturday and Sunday to give you thirty two more."

Regina smiled wickedly as Emma continued her assault on her neck. "You forgot about my curse dear." Regina grinned. "I've been alive for sixty three years. This, however, is only my thirty fifth birthday."

"Well," Emma began trailing her tongue down Regina's throat to her exposed chest. "Let's go for thirty five, and we will see how lucky you can get for the extra." Emma bit down then on Regina's tan flesh. Regina moaned load tangling her hand into Emma's blonde hair. Emma made quick work of Regina's bra to take her nipple into her mouth. One of Emma's hands slid under Regina's breast to push it up towards her mouth. Regina moaned loud as she felt her wetness start to coat her silk panties.

Emma moved to the opposite breast smiling into Regina's nipple when the brunette let out a shaky breath. She moved back up to Regina's lips to kiss her. Their tongues tangled together lightly just savoring the taste of each other. Emma pushed Regina back towards the bed, but Regina stopped her before she collapsed on the bed.

"It will be too hard to undress you lying down." Regina purred taking Emma's zipper and pulling it down quickly. Emma wasted no time stepping out of her shoes to step out of the dress. She unhooked her own bra before pushing Regina softly so that she fell back on the bed. Regina scooted up to the headboard so that her back was resting on the pillows. Emma crawled towards her and met her for another passionate kiss. Regina again slid her hand through Emma's blonde curls.

Emma's hand snaked between their bodies to cup Regina through her silk panties.

Emma pulled back from the kiss. "I didn't give you these."

"I know. I stopped to get them on the way home because after all those presents, you know there would be no way you wouldn't get laid." Regina said with a grin. Emma grabbed them by both sides to pull them slowly down Regina's legs. Regina straightened them out as Emma slid them over her legs, down past her ankles, and threw them on the floor.

She slid a finger inside her wife slowly loving the way it opened for her. Regina moaned a little at the contact. Emma's finger moved in and out of Regina slowly.

"More." Regina pleaded. Emma complied sliding another finger into her wife's wet center. She curled her fingers to hit that sweet spot with each thrust inside. Regina moaned with each stroke of her walls. Emma wasn't moving fast. She was enjoying the sensation of her fingers sliding in and out of her wife. Regina's walls began to tighten around her as she came clinging to Emma's back to find some grounding from the stars shooting behind her eyes.

Emma kissed her temple softly as she waited for Regina to open her eyes. "That's four baby." Regina smiled lazily.

"We've got Saturday and Sunday to get that done." Regina began. "Right now, hold me."

Regina turned to face the wall where Emma slid behind her to claim her position as the big spoon. She kissed Regina's cheek before telling her happy birthday. "I love you." Emma whispered into her ear.

"I love you too baby. Thank you." Regina responded.

"Rest now baby. We've got a long day tomorrow." Emma smiled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep with her wife in her arms.


	22. Birthday Weekend - Saturday

Emma smiled a mischievous smile into the darkness as the clock on the bed side table showed brightly that it was four in the morning. Regina's back was to Emma's front, and the brunette was sound asleep. Emma slid her hand under the cover and let her fingertips trail gently down Regina's back causing the woman to arch her back slightly. Emma waited until Regina's breath had evened out to move again. She let her fingernails scratch across a perfectly round ass before sliding a finger through slick folds. Even in her sleep Emma could arouse Regina.

She didn't wait for the brunette to wake up as she slid two fingers into Regina's tight entrance. Regina's eyes snapped open as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder into blue eyes.

"Horny dear?" Regina asked in a husky voice. Emma wasn't sure if it was her arousal or the sleepiness in her voice.

"Come on." Emma said continuing to slowly slide her fingers in and out of Regina. "Stupid question." She finished as she bit down on the tan shoulder just below her chin. Emma left her head resting there as she continued to withdraw her fingers from Regina before sliding them back in. Regina's breathing became ragged as Emma curled slightly to hit Regina's most sensitive spot. Emma attached her mouth to Regina's neck to suck on her pulse point as she dragged moans out of her beautiful wife. Regina's walls started to clench around Emma's fingers. Emma stopped withdrawing them and just moved them around stroking Regina's trembling walls.

Regina's head fell back onto Emma's shoulder as she let out a small sigh like moan. Emma kissed Regina's cheek as Regina slowly opened her eyes after her orgasm. Regina kissed Emma lightly on the lips then forehead. "Five." She said with a huge grin before snuggling back against her wife to go back to sleep.

Regina woke up again around nine feeling the cold on her bare back. She rolled over to see that the blonde's side of the bed was empty. It was only a few seconds before Emma was walking into the room completely naked with a tray of strawberries, angel food cake, and whipped cream. She sat it down on the bed before lying down completely on Regina.

"Good morning gorgeous." Emma said with a grin as she placed a quick kiss to Regina's lips.

"This is hardly a nutritious breakfast dear." Regina said eying Emma's tray.

"Sit up." Emma said. Regina did as she asked, and Emma lay down under her. Regina instinctively straddled the blonde's hips. "I'm hungry." Emma said with a smile. Regina reached over and bit one of the strawberries humming lightly as the juice slid down her throat. She didn't chew or swallow. She leaned down to bring her lips into contact with Emma's and used her tongue to push the strawberry into Emma's mouth. She pulled back and watched the blonde moan as she swallowed it.

"I think that is the best strawberry I have ever eaten." Emma said with a smile. Regina pulled a piece of angel food cake off and placed it into Emma's open mouth. "Don't swallow." Regina commanded. A small piece of strawberry entered her mouth next. Then Regina dipped her finger into the whipped cream and grinned when Emma sucked the whipped cream off her digit. Emma chewed and swallowed slowly.

"Another please." She told Regina with an amused grin on her face.

"Close your eyes." Regina commanded again. Emma was all too quick to oblige. The strawberry was passed into her mouth through a kiss. The angel food cake entered it that way also. Regina was taking longer than Emma imagined she should be with the whipped cream. Emma felt the bed dip, and she felt Regina's weight shift to each side of her head. She imagined that the brunette was hovering over her. "Open your eyes." Regina said.

Emma's eyes opened quickly to take in Regina's glistened center with whipped cream spread over her hardened clit with one knee on each side of Emma's head. Emma stuck her tongue out to lick the whipped cream off of Regina grinning when Regina's head fell back as Emma stroked her clit. Emma took her time to chew and swallow watching Regina above her. She placed two open mouthed kisses on her thighs and clenched her eyes tight when Regina's hand left the bed to reach back and start furiously rubbing Emma's clit. Emma's mouth attached to Regina's clit then. Emma's tongue moved in the exact same motion with the exact same speed as Regina's fingers. When Regina began to move faster, Emma's tongue did too. They matched each other stroke for stroke until their names were screamed into the air as orgasms rippled through their bodies. Regina laid down onto Emma again as her body stopped shaking.

Emma reached over to grab the strawberries still on the tray and placed one into Regina's mouth. Regina smiled down at her before shifting so that her body was between Emma's legs as their centers came together. Regina lifted Emma's hands and pinned them over her head as she continued to rock down against Emma's center. Emma let out a soft moan at the way Regina rolled her toned body against Emma's still not letting Emma touch her as her hands were restrained over her head.

Regina began to rock harder as her orgasm began to build. Emma brought their lips together in a desperate kiss. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she felt the sensation growing and spreading from her center down to her toes. The vibration of her moan echoed through Emma's mouth as Regina continued to grind down into her. Emma's orgasm came without much warning as she felt her wetness soak the sheets. Two more rocks of her body and Regina's eyes clenched shut tight as she came undone above Emma letting go of her hands. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as they both returned to this planet.

"Seven." Emma said with a smile earning a grin from Regina. Regina placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina said with a smile.

Sweat glistened between their bodies as the two just laid there with their eyes locked on each other. "I got you something else." Emma said with a smile.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"Go get in the shower." Emma said with a grin. Regina untangled herself from Emma's body to do just that.

Regina stood in the shower letting the hot warm run over her body soothing the muscles of her back. She grinned as she looked down her body at the small red marks left from Emma's mouth the previous night. She turned as Emma got into the bath and saw the strap on resting on Emma's slim hips. The water ran ice cold by the time they stopped with Regina's naked form collapsed on top of Emma in the tub. She kissed the blonde's chest as she enjoyed the haze that had come over her brain.

Emma slid into her the first time with them facing each other. Regina's leg was up on the side of the tub, and Emma had to bend her knees slightly to slide in and out of Regina. Emma didn't pull out with Regina's first climax and continued to slam into her until she sent Regina toppling over the edge again. Emma had turned Regina around then and pushed her forward to bend her over pulling Regina's leg back onto the side of the tub to enter her again. Regina had orgasmed clinging to the tile wall. When Regina's legs were a little too weak to stand, Emma had pulled Regina down into her lap as she sat in the bottom of the bathtub sliding into her without resistance sending Regina over the edge as Emma left nail marks down her tan back. This transitioned to Emma lying down watching Regina slam herself down onto the strap on. Emma and Regina orgasmed in unison then. Emma came undone from the site of Regina's slightly parted lips as her body jerked and her fingers toyed with her own nipples. That is what had left them here. Regina's brain felt hazy. She could hardly think, and her legs still felt weak. Emma smiled as Regina's body would occasionally jerk as another shock ripped through her body. Regina wasn't sure if she'd ever come down from that set of orgasms.

"Twelve." Emma said placing a kiss on Regina's cheek.

Emma had untangled herself from Regina then and dried off before drying Regina off and carrying her to the bed. Regina was asleep before Emma had even gotten under the covers. Regina on instinct curled into Emma's body. It was noon, and Emma wondered if she'd be able to reach her goal before she drifted off to sleep next to the love of her life.

Emma woke up a few hours later to the doorbell ringing. The door shut, and she heard Regina talking to someone before she heard her moving back up the stairs. Emma smiled as she walked in with a pizza box. Emma was shocked that it was only two. She assumed Regina would sleep much longer than that.

Regina was wearing Emma's work out shorts and sweatshirt. "Come downstairs." Regina said before exiting the room with the pizza box. Emma opted for pajama pants and a t-shirt before making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you can stand up." Emma said earning a playful slap from Regina.

"I am in surprisingly good shape." Regina said as she nibbled on her pizza. "How about we go for a hike?" Regina asked as she cleaned up their plates. "It's nice out. Plus, you said you always wanted to take me in the wilderness." Regina left the kitchen then to a stunned Emma. It took Emma's brain about two seconds to process before she was running up the stairs after Regina to put on different clothes.

"Emma Swan, slow down right now." Regina almost shouted. Emma was running up the path that led to the small clearing at the top. It was basically in their back yard only about half a mile up, and Regina had promised Emma a little bit of outside loving once they got there.

Emma slowed to walk next to Regina. She reached down and held her hand, and smiled when she felt the usual shock like sensations shoot up her arm from the contact. Emma laid down a blanket when they reached it. She added two glasses and a bottle of wine to the spread. Regina sat down across from Emma as the blonde poured their glasses. She handed one to Regina and let her fingers brush across her fingers as she took it.

They sat in silence for a minute savoring the taste of the wine and each other's company. Regina leaned closer to the blonde and placed her head on her shoulder and smiled when Emma's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Emma placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I really do love you." Regina said smiling up at Emma.

"I really do love you too." Emma said placing a soft kiss on the tip of Regina's nose. They sat there for a few minutes letting the sun shine down on them before Regina turned to Emma. She drained her wine before shooting Emma a smile. "So, Sheriff, are you going to arrest me for indecent exposure?"

Emma took a second to finish her wine before turning back to Regina. "You aren't indecently exposed Madam Mayor."

Emma's eyes widened when Regina pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing tan skin and a red bra with perfect breasts peeking out over the top of it. Emma stepped closer. Regina smirked at the way green eyes darkened as they bore into her own.

"How about now?" Regina asked smirking at the blonde.

"No mam." Emma said stepping closer so that each breath Regina breathed out she breathed it in.

Regina reached around and unhooked her bra letting it slide off her shoulders slowly. Emma's eyes roamed over her chest. Emma didn't wait a second before she closed the distance and attached her mouth to Regina's pink nipple sucking hard as her other hand flicked the other nipple causing them both to perk up. Emma's tongue vigorously stroked Regina's chest. She went to pull back, but Regina's hand in her hair pulled her back to her chest. Emma attached herself to the opposite breast. Regina finally let her pull back. Regina's eyes blazed red when Emma looked up at her.

"How about now?" Regina asked with arousal obvious in her voice. Emma slowly shook her head from side to side. Regina's hands moved slowly down her body running over her hard nipples before trailing down her stomach to slowly step out of Emma's athletic shorts that she was still wearing. Regina was left in a thong only.

"Now?" She asked stepping closer to the sheriff.

"I don't see anything indecent." Emma answered looking her up and down unconsciously darting her tongue out to lick her lips.

Regina stepped back and turned around. She shot Emma a look over her shoulder. Emma's eyes were locked on Regina's ass. Regina hooked her thumbs into her thong and bent at the waist. She pulled them down slowly giving Emma a view of her wet center as she dipped lower. She stood up with a smile.

"Now?" Regina asked stepping towards the sheriff. Emma pushed her roughly back into a tree the world around them forgotten. The thrill that they could be caught at any moment shot through Regina and Emma.

"Yes." Emma breathed out centimeters from Regina's face.

"Punish me sheriff." Regina purred into Emma's ear before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Emma's hand gripped at Regina's exposed hips and pulled her forward. If anyone came up the path now Emma's body would completely cover Regina's nudity. Emma pulled Regina's leg up to hook it around her body leaving Regina perched on one foot. Emma's fingers slid easy into the wetness beneath her. Regina's hips moved quickly meeting each of Emma's thrusts. Regina groaned at the pleasurable pain from the tree bark scratching her back.

Emma's forehead rested on Regina's as their eyes locked on each other. Emma saw Regina's pupils constrict at the same moment that her walls began to tighten around Emma's fingers not letting her remove them from her body. Regina's body shook with her orgasm as Emma's eyes remained locked on her own. When Emma felt Regina's walls relax she didn't move her fingers out. Instead, she curled them slamming repeatedly into the spot that she knew would send Regina over the edge again. Within minutes, Regina had to slam her eyes shut as her second orgasm ripped through her body much more intense than the first due to her sensitivity.

Emma removed her fingers and grinned when Regina lifted her hand to suck the fingers into her mouth licking them clean. Emma lifted slightly to get Regina to wrap both legs around her waist as she carried her back to the blanket. She laid Regina down softly letting one arm slide up behind her head to softly lower it to the ground.

Emma pressed a soft kiss on Regina's lips that turned heated quickly as the kiss was only broken for Regina to pull Emma's shirt over her head. Her bra was unhooked and immediately after her pants and underwear were shuffled down her body.

"Turn around." Regina said breathlessly. Emma listened and turned before lowering her center to Regina's waiting mouth. Regina's tongue was all over her then stroking her lips and sliding over her clit. Emma let herself moan at the sensation before ducking her head down between Regina's spread legs to slide her tongue over a hard clit.

Emma was getting closer and closer to her release as Regina's tongue continued to slide up and down her hot center. Emma wanted them to come together so she reached up to slide two fingers into Regina as she continued to quickly stroke her clit with her tongue. It was becoming harder and harder for the two women to concentrate on what they were doing to the other as their orgasms started to shoot through their bodies. Regina's toes curled as Emma's "oh fuck" echoed through the quiet forest.

Emma collapsed down on Regina snuggling up to her bare legs.

"I love you baby." Regina began, "But I think we should get dressed."

They stood to do so. Emma wasn't sure why Regina was worried about them being caught now. They walked back towards the house hand in hand again. When they entered the kitchen Emma turned to shoot a smile at Regina. "Fifteen." She said with a grin.

"Don't get too cocky dear. You've still got twenty to go." Regina said placing a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"It's only six. We've got all night." Emma answered.

Midnight rolled around before Regina knew it. She was literally almost passed out in their bed as Emma clung to her sides. Regina's breathing was ragged. She was gasping almost for the air to fill her lungs. Her whole body was on edge. Emma's fingertips on her forearm felt like a thousand volts of electricity shooting straight to her center. Her clit hadn't stopped twitching for ten minutes as she clung desperately to Emma trying to even out her breathing. Her body was spent, and her muscles strained with each motion she tried. Her body jerked involuntarily every time Emma moved her fingertips across Regina's hot skin. She wasn't sure if she could come down from this.

By the time Emma had pushed Regina to orgasm number twenty, Regina was so sensitive that a simple stroke of Emma's tongue over her sensitive clit had sent her spiraling out of control again and again. When orgasm number twenty five crashed through Regina had forced Emma completely away from her body because even the sensation of the blonde's body pressed against hers was too much for Regina's sensitive body.

She was just now able to allow the comforter to cover her body almost forty five minutes later. Emma was giggling softly, and Regina used all the energy she had left to open her eyes.

"What is funny?" Regina asked with effort letting her eyes slide closed again.

"I think I could touch your nipple and you would come." Emma answered.

"If you try, I will kill you." Regina said without the usual sharpness in her voice.

"I don't think you could even lift your hand to hit me." Emma answered.

Regina tried, but she couldn't. She laughed slightly before making a strange sound.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"You know you've had too much sex when your vagina hurts when you laugh." Regina said.

Emma pulled the brunette into her chest. Regina was asleep instantly. Emma smiled to herself. She gloated in her head knowing that she'd given her wife twenty one orgasms that day. Then she wondered if Regina would be able to handle ten more the next day. Emma placed another kiss to Regina's head before she allowed herself to go back to sleep.


	23. Birthday Weekend - Sunday

Regina woke up to a cool wet feeling on her naked breast. She looked down at the mane of blonde hair spread across her chest. She smiled down at her beautiful wife before running her hands loosely through Emma's curls. Emma woke up slightly and snuggled deeply into Regina's chest placing a quick kiss right to a pink nipple. Regina's eyes slid half shut as her body responded to Emma immediately.

Regina's hands continued to run through blonde curls scratching lightly at Emma's scalp. Emma let her head fall back so she could place small kisses down a pale neck. Regina pulled her on top of her completely to pull the blonde into a quick kiss.

"I thought I was the big spoon last night." Emma said as she laid her head back down into the brunette's neck breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"You were honey." Regina said as she placed a kiss onto the blonde's forehead. "You woke me up to tell me that I was beautiful in every way possible. Then you proceeded to fall asleep with your mouth on my boob."

"Be nice. Being mean doesn't get you anywhere." Emma pouted down at Regina.

"I am nice. In fact I learned a valuable lesson last night. Sometimes nice girls finish first. Twice." Regina said with a grin.

"Or twenty five times." Emma said with a wicked grin. Emma leaned down then and pulled Regina into her for a passionate kiss. Emma's tongue was in Regina's mouth quickly. Regina moaned as her lover's thigh slid between her legs to make contact with her hot center.

Regina pulled back slightly looking up into Emma's darkened eyes. "You need your energy sheriff. Go downstairs, and I'll cook. Then, we can work on those ten orgasms that you are so adamant to get."

"You aren't sore?" Emma asked as she slid off of Regina's body.

"A little sensitive yes." Regina said as she watched the blonde slide on her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"So horny?" Emma said with a wicked grin as Regina slid on yoga pants and Emma's shirt.

"Only for you dear." Regina said as she walked past the blonde and downstairs.

Emma was stuffed after breakfast. Regina had cooked pancakes, bacon, and eggs for the blonde, and she had happily eaten every single bite of it. The two had showered together without anything more than a few kisses and lingering touches. However, there was only so long the blond could be in contact with the naked brunette before she needed to be pressed against her. That is what led to Regina's bare bottom sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink with Emma on her knees below her, and Regina's leg thrown over Emma's bare shoulder.

Emma's tongue slide quickly around a hard clit as she flicked it repeatedly. One of Regina's hands was tangled in blonde hair as the other held her up on the counter. Emma knew Regina was close because the brunette's hips were bucking against Emma's tongue increasing her pace. Emma continued to run her tongue through Regina's slick center before sliding her tongue inside causing the brunette to throw her head back.

"Fuck yes." Regina breathed out as she came into Emma's waiting mouth. Emma stood up immediately to give Regina a kiss letting the brunette taste herself on her tongue. Emma pulled back to smile a triumphant smile at the brunette.

"Don't speak." Regina said standing between the space of the blonde and the countertop. "I don't want to hear it until number ten Miss Swan."

Emma smiled then and left the bathroom to head back into the bedroom. Regina followed her closely catching up to the blonde as she moved towards the closet.

"Toys?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"A new toy." Emma said as she pulled the box out from the drawer she had hid it in.

"For me?" Regina asked as she let her hands trail down Emma's exposed sides.

"For us." Emma said as she opened the box turning into Regina's arms to show it to her. Regina gasped initially before letting a seductive smile spread across her face.

"Miss Swan, this is going to be fun." Regina said grabbing the blonde's hand to pull her and the box toward the bed.

Emma sat it down by the pillow as Regina pulled her down in a kiss that became heated instantly as their bodies melted together. Emma's hair was still damp as it fell around her face causing little droplets to drip onto Regina's skin. Emma took her time with the kiss letting her tongue explore her wife's mouth. No matter how familiar it was, she knew she would never get tired of it. Emma pushed her hips into Regina's slowly swallowing the moan that rippled through Regina's lips.

The kiss lasted for a while until Regina's hips started to meet Emma's slow rocking needing more pressure. Emma removed the new toy from the box and stared at it for a second before moving it to her wife's entrance. She slid it up Regina's wetness to put pressure on her bundle of nerves sending the brunette's head toward the pillow as her back arched. Emma slid it into her slowly letting Regina accommodate to the size. She smiled at the half covered eyes that looked up at her with desire burning deep inside of them.

Emma moved then to slide the other end of the toy into herself gasping. It moved slightly out of Regina as Emma slid the other end inside of herself causing her wife to gasp beneath her. With both hands of each side of Regina's head, Emma began to rock her hips. With each rock of Emma's hips, the toy would slide out of her and into Regina before the opposite occurred as Regina's hips thrust back to meet her.

Emma could feel herself losing control quickly as her orgasm built in her body. Sweat gleamed between a tan and pale body as the two continued to rock together. Emma's orgasm rocked her first before she was pulled down to Regina's body. Regina's continued to slide down onto the toy until she came whispering Emma's name into her ear. Emma smiled at her after a minute before placing a wet kiss on Regina's pulse point licking and sucking on the delicate skin that lay before her.

Emma began to rock her hips into her wife again sending the woman crashing into a quick second orgasm. Regina's body twitched beneath her as she took the dive into her orgasm. Emma let her weight lay down on her beautiful wife before placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Regina sat up unexpectedly causing Emma to have to wrap her arms around her neck to prevent falling. Both women moaned as the toy moved inside of each of them. Regina let her nails scrape over her wife's pale back as they shared a sweet kiss. Emma's arms were around Regina's neck as their foreheads pressed together. Regina's nails continued to scratch at the skin on Emma's back causing the blonde to arch her back. Emma gasped when she rocked back causing the toy to move in and out of her slowly. Regina gripped her hips as she moved Emma up and down letting it slide in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Regina's breathing increased as each movement caused the same motion inside of her. Emma looked down to behold the sight of the object moving in and out of both of them. Regina still controlled the pace with Emma moving slowly up and down.

Eyes locked as Regina's hands went into blonde hair. Emma continued the slow pace slowly building up each orgasm. Emma wanted to bring herself release, but there was something erotic about the way Regina filled her while both hands slide across her back and into her hair.

Breathing increased as each orgasm started to build starting as a little flame before erupting into a huge explosion of light. Emma clinched her arms around Regina tight pulling the brunette as close as possible as orgasms shot through both of their bodies. Emma knew that her twitches were sending the brunette closer to her orgasm. Regina was always much easier than Emma with that. She reached a hand down to rub circles around a soaking wet, throbbing clit again sending Regina crashing over the edge.

When Regina's eyes opened again she was lying down with the object removed and Emma curled into her side.

Emma smirked up at her. "Five." She said with a cocky grin. "You've got five more today my queen. Pick your pleasure." Regina stood abruptly and grabbed Emma's hand to pull her to the kitchen. The naked blonde sat on a stool and watched Regina's naked back as she worked. After the microwave was done, Regina turned around with a plate with two smores on it. Emma smiled. These were always her favorite.

Regina picked it up and held it for the blonde to take a bite. She sat it down to rub her thumb across the melted chocolate that it left on Emma's lips. Regina took the thumb between her own lips before the blonde picked the smore up to give Regina a bite. The two giggled like children as they fed each other the treats.

Emma smiled happily as they finished eating.

"So, what is your pleasure dear?" Emma asked.

"You." Regina said with a smile as she grabbed the blondes hand to lead her back upstairs.

Regina collapsed on the bed two hours later as her body continued to shake. It had been a good five minutes, and she was still shuttering involuntarily as sparks continued to shoot through her body. Emma placed a soft kiss to her cheek causing a spark straight to her center. Regina gasped trying to get her breathing under control.

"You can't touch me." Regina said scooting away from the blonde.

"What? Why?" Emma said pouting.

"I've had thirty five orgasms in the last two days. Every nerve in my body is on edge." Regina said with an exacerbated tone to her voice.

"Are you upset about that?" Emma asked.

"Of course not dear. I just don't know if I will ever be able to handle another one." Regina answered.

"Is that a challenge?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"No. It isn't." Regina responded giving Emma a firm look.

Regina was finally able to move in order to shower and get dressed. They both just reached downstairs as Henry came flying through the door.

Regina hugged him first. "Did you have fun this weekend dear?"

"Yes." He shouted. "But I am starving. Can we go to Granny's? Please, please, please?"

Mary Margaret came through the door then panting. "I'm sorry. He ran. He missed you guys."

"It's alright. Yeah kid we can go to Granny's. We haven't really left the house all weekend." Emma responded.

Regina smirked. Mary Margaret blushed. "Ew." Henry shouted before turning to head out the front door. The two women followed hand in hand to have dinner with their son.


	24. Underwear & Satellites

Emma Swan was wasted. She was walking down the street towards her destination, but the zigzagging from one side of the sidewalk to the other was delaying her trip. She had been having a few drinks with Ruby which lead to her current state. Ruby had hardly stumbled when they said goodbye at the diner, but Emma was three sheets in the wind.

She saw the white house in the distance. She smiled at the half opened window that she had crawled in and out of many times. She'd been in a committed relationship with Regina for quite some time now, but they hadn't come to the best way to tell Henry yet. So, to prevent any awkward run ins, Emma used the window. She jumped the iron fence with practiced ease before crossing the yard to the lattice that would lead her up to the smaller roof to climb into the window.

She cursed halfway up the lattice as her foot slipped for the thousandth time. When the savior finally pulled herself onto the room she wondered when she would die from falling off that very roof. She wondered how Regina would react when she came outside that morning to see Emma lying on the ground unconscious. She stepped quietly into the window and smiled at the sleeping brunette.

Emma kicked her boots, jeans, and underwear off quickly before following suit with her tank top and bra. She could tell from the covers that Regina was definitely already naked. She grinned before sliding in under the covers. Her clothes were forgotten. Regina responded to Emma's body immediately pushing her backside into the blonde's front.

Emma's fingertips slid slowly down Regina's spine as the other moved her hair to expose her tan neck. Emma's tongue moved in the same slow rhythm up and down her neck as her finger tips continued to trace every curve of Regina's slender back. Regina stirred then moving her head further into the pillow to expose her neck more to the blonde's exploring tongue.

Emma pushed her shoulder then guiding the brunette to lying flat on her stomach. Regina groaned from her position. Emma straddled her then moaning when her exposed center brushed against Regina's toned ass. Her lips replaced her fingers to trail kisses down Regina's spine. She smiled at the way the brunette wiggled under her tongue. Emma bit down slightly on the soft curve of Regina's behind as the brunette instinctively opened her legs for her lover.

Emma moved down so that she was positioned between the brunette's legs. Her fingers slid through slick folds as Regina gasped from the contact. Emma let her fingers run up and down Regina's slit coating her fingers in her arousal. Regina's hips moved into Emma's fingers as the blonde continued to tease. Regina moaned loudly when Emma's finger pushed down on her bundle of nerves.

Emma moved then to slide two fingers into Regina's waiting entrance. Regina moaned in satisfaction then as Emma slowly slid in and out of Regina. The light from the moon coming through the open window revealed the wetness that coated her fingers. Regina moved down to meet each of Emma's thrusts as Emma continued to pick up speed. She kept her motions going as she laid her weight down on Regina's back. Regina turned her head as far as she could to kiss the blonde who continued to hit her sensitive spot with each stroke.

Regina was close, and Emma knew it. She bit down on her girlfriend's neck as her fingers curled to hit the spot that she knew would send Regina tumbling into the abyss. It worked, and Emma's name escaped from breathless lips as Regina's body trembled beneath her. Emma slid her fingers out. Regina turned in her arms immediately bringing the blonde into a crushing kiss.

"You taste like liquor." Regina said.

"That's cause I'm drunk." Emma slurred as her eyes slipped closed. The next thing Emma knew Regina was moving quickly around the bedroom. The light of day streamed through the window as a frantic Regina dressed.

"Get up." She shouted at the confused blonde. Emma looked over at the clock and started to panic as well. It was 7:45. Henry had to be at school in fifteen minutes, and Emma should have been at work forty five minutes ago. She jumped up putting on her underwear, jeans, and boots quickly. Her white tank top was by the window, but her bra was nowhere to be found.

"Do you see my bra?" Emma asked quickly looking around.

"No. No time. Just wear your jacket." Regina said frantically putting on her make up.

Emma put the tank top and jacket on then moved towards the window.

"No. It is to light outside. Henry is brushing his teeth. Go fast. I will meet you for lunch." Regina said spinning around to place a quick kiss on Emma's cheek.

Emma bolted out of the house and basically ran to the station regretting it as her stomach protested the second she burst through the doors.

Her father had been annoyed when she got there, but she didn't really care. She was conscious of her lack of bra, but the thought went out the window due to her pounding headache. She endured David's continued speech about drinking during the week. Emma ignored that too.

Regina came in right at twelve. Emma smiled at her saving grace carrying their typical lunch. A salad for Regina, two coffees, and a grilled cheese for Emma. David excused himself quickly.

"Hey." Regina said placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Hey." Emma responded.

"I went home before picking this up." Regina said.

Emma was confused. "And?" She asked when Regina didn't continue.

"I found your bra. How you get it off the satellite dish is your problem." Regina said with a grin. Emma was shocked. In her drunken haste to undress she must have thrown it out the window by accident.

"I guess I will get it tonight." Emma responded.

"You will not be crawling through the window tonight." Regina said in her mayor tone. "You are picking me up at seven, and we are going to Ruby's party."

"Oh right." Emma responded. Regina left shortly after that with a smile and another kiss on Emma's cheek. The rest of the day wouldn't be so bad knowing she'd get to spend some time with her girlfriend in public.

Emma picked her up right at seven. Henry was staying at a friend's house for the evening. Regina walked down the sidewalk, and Emma's mouth went dry. She was wearing a simple red dress that clung to every single curve of her body. The outfit was completed by red high heels. Emma smiled at the dazing red lips that quirked up into a matching smile at Emma's admiration.

Regina slid into the bug that she hated so much. She smiled at Emma's slick black pants and light blue button up shirt.

"You look delicious." Emma said smiling at Regina.

"Thank you dear. You don't look so bad yourself." Regina responded. It didn't take long before they arrived at the party.

Emma moved to the bar to grab a beer for herself and a glass of wine for Regina. "You look so butch." Ruby said with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend before moving back to her gorgeous girlfriend. Emma took pride at the sideways glances that Regina got. Men and women alike let their eyes appreciate Regina's tight fitting dress. Emma put a possessive hand around Regina's hips. The brunette was oblivious to the attention as she turned towards her girlfriend.

"Dance with me." Regina said as a slower song played through the speakers. Emma didn't respond, but she let Regina lead her to the make shift dance floor. Emma arms snaked around Regina's waist as Regina's hands locked behind her neck. Emma pulled her close as they swayed slowly to the music. It was a stark contrast to the fraternity party drinking that was going on around them, but it was far too early for pulsating club music. Everyone in the room was forgotten as brown eyes burned into green.

"You are beautiful." Emma said with a small smile.

"So are you." Regina responded.

"You're hot too. So fucking hot." Emma said.

"And you are so eloquent dear." Regina said with another smile. She pulled Regina in for a kiss. Emma didn't pull back until Ruby tapped her on the shoulder.

"I love you Em, but stop french kissing Regina in front of everyone." Ruby said with a smile. Emma blushed. She hadn't realized how heated their kiss had gotten until she saw her mother's red face.

Regina laughed before taking Emma's hand to pull her towards the back room. Regina pulled her into the dark corner of the rarely used room in granny's diner. They were partially hidden by the tables and chairs that had been moved there to make space for the event. Regina pulled Emma to her quickly as the blonde pushed the brunette against the wall.

Tongues fought for dominance as Regina's hands curled into blonde locks. Emma didn't want to waste the time they had. She wouldn't be surprised if her mom wasn't already on her way to find them.

She reached under Regina's dress and pulled ripping her thong in half. She didn't want to leave it on the floor so she stuffed it down the front of her shirt before dropping to her knees. She pushed Regina's dress up over her hips allowing the brunette to throw her leg over Emma's shoulder.

Emma went right to work attaching her mouth to Regina's throbbing clit. She sucked it into her mouth as Regina's hips bucked with each flick of Emma's tongue. Regina was coming undone quickly as Emma's skilled tongue worked around her hot center. Emma knew they needed to hurry so she pushed a finger into her girlfriend causing Regina to bite down hard on her lip to prevent the scream that threatened to spill from her lips.

Regina's core tightened around Emma's digit as fingernails dug into her scalp. "Fuck." Regina said as her own hot liquid slid into Emma's mouth. Just as Emma's lips detached from Regina's center, their silence was interrupted.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked as she entered the room. She saw Regina against the wall with flushed cheeks. "Regina are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked with concern all over her face. To anyone else it would have looked like she had been crying without the tears.

When Emma stood quickly, Mary Margaret almost passed out. Her face flushed again as Emma used the back of her hand to wipe the come off that glistened on her face.

"I'm, um, shoot, I'm going to go." Mary Margaret said backing out of the room.

"Take me home." Regina said with a grin. "I want some alone time with you."

"With me?" Emma asked playfully. "I'm not that special."

Regina moved her lips closely to Emma's lips. "Yes you are. And you deserve something special. What do you say I give you a foot massage while I go down on you?"

Emma moved back slightly to smile at Regina. "What more could I ask for?" Emma asked.

The two walked from Emma's bug parked in front of the street to the front door hand in hand. Emma laughed as they entered the foyer.

"You underwear are still in my bra." Emma said reaching in to pull out the ruined undergarment.

"I don't even want to know how that happened." Regina said with a grin.

"I don't remember exactly. I just didn't want to leave them on the floor." Emma said as she pulled the brunette into the bedroom.

"Shit." Regina laughed. "All I remember is the look on your Mom's face."

"Well, all I want to remember is the look on your face when I give you another mind blowing orgasm." Emma said as she pushed the brunette on the bed.

"You first dear." Regina responded as she flipped them so that she would be the one in control.

The next morning Emma's feet felt fabulous and her body still tingled. She smiled at the beautiful brunette still sleeping in her arms. It really was perfect.


	25. Boats & Kisses

A boat party. It was something that was supposed to be fun. Instead, Emma found herself sulking in the corner watching Regina. It had been one week since she'd felt the woman's skin against her own, and she honestly thought that she was going to lose her mind. It was Ruby's birthday, and they were all supposed to be having a good time on the extremely impressive boat that she had rented for the evening.

There were Christmas lights everywhere, but Emma could really care less about them. Her eyes were on the woman across the boat laughing with Ruby as she sipped from a glass of wine. Emma watched jealous of the crystal that Regina held just because of the soft way her lips pressed against it. She burned hot with jealousy when the liquid slid down Regina's beautiful throat. Emma would never forget the way it had felt to run her tongue over the tan skin as whimpers escaped the brunette's mouth. It had been a whole week of nothing. No phone calls. No e-mails. No text messages. Nothing whatsoever to acknowledge the night they had spent together. Regina had even gotten Ruby to bring Henry back to her for her weekend with him. It was maddening.

"You alright?" Mary Margaret asked as she stood next to her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Emma answered never removing her gaze from the brunette.

"Really? I have never seen you nurse a beer this long." She said with a smile. Emma didn't respond. "What happened to your grand plan to get your girl?" Mary Margaret finally asked quoting Emma's exact words from earlier that day.

"All that gusto went out the window when I saw her." Emma answered letting her eyes rake over beautiful brown hair that stopped at perfectly tan shoulders. The mark that Emma had left there was faded now. Regina wore a simple black sleeveless shirt that met tight black jeans that covered perfectly toned legs to meet heel covered feet. Emma could look at her all day and never appreciate the beauty that was Regina Mills.

"You look pretty hot yourself Sheriff." Ruby said sliding in next to Emma. Emma just shrugged. Ruby replaced her hot, half full beer with a glass of straight Jack. "This is my party, and you need to have fun. I can't deal with your moping. There are plenty of hot women here. Just go after one of them."

Emma rolled her eyes knowing she had made a mistake telling Mary Margaret and Ruby about her one night encounter with her son's adoptive mother. Emma shook it off then. Ruby was right. She had to get over it. What better way to do that than to have a little fun? So, with a smirk on her face she drank the glass in one gulp before heading back to get another.

Now, it was almost midnight, and Emma was not even close to sober. She was standing next to Ruby who suddenly was dragging her to the beer pong table.

"Me and Emma are playing Belle and Regina next." The drunken brunette shouted.

"You two are so going down." Belle said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby asked. "Let's make it more interesting then?" She raised an eyebrow. Emma shot her a look nervous as to where this was going.

"If we win, you two have to make out." Ruby said gesturing between Regina and Belle.

The two women looked at each other before agreeing. "If they win though, you two totally have to make out." Hook shouted at the side of the table to Ruby and Emma. Emma wasn't hesitant to agree at all. She was completely confident that they were going to win.

She was completely confident they were going to win until only one cup remained on her side while three remained across the table. Her confidence disappeared completely when Belle sunk the last cup.

Ruby smiled devilishly at Emma before stepping right in her personal space. Pale arms snaked around Emma's waist intent on putting on a show with this kiss. Mary Margaret turned away. There was no way in hell she could watch her best friend kiss her daughter. Just as Ruby's lips were about to press to Emma's, a resonant no shot through the night.

Both women turned to see the frantic look on both Regina and Belle's faces. Hook looked disappointed before stalking off. Ruby looked at Emma then Belle and Regina. She knew she had heard the no come from both women. Regina looked shocked. Belle was just smiling.

Ruby stepped back from Emma and rounded the table quickly taking the shorter brunette into her arms. "Why no?" She asked.

"Kiss me instead." Belle answered as Ruby leaned down to press her lips to the brunette's. All of a sudden, Emma was self-conscious and nervous. Regina was still standing there. Regina had also said no, but they was no way in hell she'd admit to it in front of all of these people. Emma turned on her heels then heading below deck.

No one followed her. She stayed down there for a while before she resurfaced noticing that only Ruby, Regina, and Belle remained on the deck.

"Your Mom and Dad went home." Ruby said. "They said to call if you need a ride."

"Ok." Emma answered looking anywhere but at the gorgeous brunette.

"Belle and I are staying on the boat tonight though. You are more than welcome to do that." Ruby said with a smile as she grabbed Belle's hand to pull her towards the stairs to descend to the bedroom beneath.

Emma just stood there awkwardly as Regina stood. She crossed the boat headed towards the ramp that would lead her down to the docks. Emma didn't know where it came from, but she grabbed the brunette's arm to stop her exit.

Regina turned slowly looking into green eyes.

"Why did you say no?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer at first, but she didn't shrug away from the contact either. Emma stepped closer letting her fingertips trail down Regina's forearm to intertwine their fingers. She looked at their hands in the moonlight as tan and pale met for a perfect contrast.

Emma had to look up slightly to meet the brunette's eyes. She kissed her then letting lips meet slowly. Regina was the first to pull back before the kiss got heated. She left her hand intertwined with Emma's as she pulled the blonde toward the front of the boat where two cushions sat where riders would normally enjoy the view. The only view Emma cared about was the brunette who pulled her into her lap.

Emma straddled Regina's lap as the woman smiled up at her.

"You've been avoiding me this week." Emma said. She looked up slightly at the moon shining above them and followed it to the reflection in the water and finally to the reflection in dark brown eyes.

"I know." Regina responded. "I just…"

Emma silenced her with a finger over her lips. "You don't have to explain." Emma leaned down to kiss her again then and smiled into it when the brunette kissed her back. Emma let Regina's tongue slide into her mouth without needing to ask for permission. Emma groaned as a soft tongue slid against her own. Regina's hands were moving quickly sliding each button out of its hole. Emma pulled back from the kiss when she felt her shirt being pushed over her shoulders.

Regina hesitated then. "Sorry if I overstepped."

"My brain says no, but my pants say off." Emma stammered as the words came out without abandon. "I didn't mean it like that." She tried to recover. Regina just smiled at her.

"So eloquent." Regina answered. "Just go with your pants dear."

Emma pulled the brunette back into her by the neck. She groaned from the back of her throat when Regina sucked her tongue between her lips. Regina released it softly before sucking it back into her mouth. The slight pain in the back of Emma's mouth did nothing but encourage her hands to move down to the hem of Regina's shirt to pull it over her head. Emma hated to break the contact, but she needed Regina's shirt off.

She kissed Regina again letting her hands roam over a toned back scratching lightly at the delicate skin there. Regina and Emma both used one hand to pop the other's bra off in the first attempt moving back slightly to pull them off without ever breaking contact. Regina pulled back slightly to take Emma's bottom lip between her teeth. She sucked and nibbled at it before sliding her tongue across it to reenter Emma's waiting mouth.

Emma's hand untangled from Regina's hair to rest on her shoulders before sliding down to cup both of her breasts. Emma swallowed Regina's moan as Emma pinched two hard nipples between her fingers.

The fact that they were out in public was forgotten as Regina attacked her mouth to Emma's neck sucking on her pulse point. Emma continued to pinch each of Regina's breasts between her fingers, but she needed more contact. She slid down slowly letting her knees rest on the boat. She ran her tongue down Regina's soft neck and continued down her sternum to the valley between her breasts before spending equal time sucking each hard nipple into her mouth. She pulled back then to look up into aroused eyes and removed each of Regina's heels carefully. Regina leaned back immediately when Emma's hands moved to unbutton her jeans. Regina lifted her bottom to help the blonde slide the tight jeans down her legs. Emma took Regina's underwear with her before discarding them on the boat's floor.

Emma stood to straddle Regina's hips again, but the brunette stopped her. Regina's smooth fingers unbuttoned Emma's jeans as the blonde kicked off her boots. She stood their stark naked for a second looking down at the brunette in the light from the stars and from the Christmas lights hung around them. Regina reached for her to pull her back into her lap. Their lips met again in a heated kiss.

Regina's hands were suddenly all over Emma's body as nails raked down her back before soft hands grabbed her behind to pull her closer. Two fingers caressed her bellybutton before sliding down to the apex of her thigh. Emma groaned when fingers met her throbbing clit. Regina didn't pause to pay attention to the bundle of nerves. She went straight down to slide through Emma's wet center before sliding right into her core. Emma moaned loud as her arms wrapped around Regina's neck. Regina pulled out slowly before sliding back into Emma's hot center.

Emma's hips bucked then meeting the rhythm that the brunette was controlling. Emma looked down to see Regina's fingers coated in her juices as they slid out of her. She gripped tight to tan shoulders as she slid her own body up and down. She moaned into the night as Regina's digits curled to meet the spot that would send her over the edge.

Two final shots of pleasure through her whole body sent Emma into the abyss covering Regina's hand in her wetness. Regina pulled out as Emma's breathing slowly turned to normal. She rested her head on Regina's shoulders to place a few sweet kisses on her cheek.

"I've wanted this all week." Emma said.

"Me too." Regina answered turning her head to place a kiss on Regina's lips.

"Right now I want to Australian kiss you." Emma mumbled.

Regina looked at her confused.

"It's like a French kiss but down under." Emma said before sliding off the mayor's body again looking up at her with a wicked grin. Just as Emma's knees hit the boat Regina was pushing her down on the floor slamming Emma's naked body into the boat.

"Or, if you prefer I do it with you lying down." Emma said flipping them. Then, Emma saw the panic on Regina's face. That was when she noticed the car lights pointed right at the boat. Emma's underwear, jeans, and shirt were on in record time. Regina's jeans and bra were on when Mary Margaret stepped on the boat. Regina shot a chance glance at Emma as she pulled her own shirt on. Emma's shirt was buttoned, but it wasn't right. Regina just pulled hers tighter as Mary Margaret's eyes landed on them.

She took in their appearance and blushed. "I am so sorry." She began. "I didn't know if Ruby told you that we had left, and I didn't want to leave you stranded."

"It's ok Mom." Emma said embarrassed. "I'm fine."

"Are you staying here?" Mary Margaret said as her cheeks flushed again as she saw a black thong haphazardly placed on the seat.

"She's coming home with me." Regina said with a smile.

Emma didn't hesitate on that one. She took the brunette's hand and let her lead her past her mother. They walked back to the mansion hand in hand. Emma just hoped that she wouldn't need to wait another week for this.


	26. Tick, Tock

Emma groaned loud as she rolled over. Her head was spinning, and her stomach lurched from the sudden movement. She settled back into the comfortable bed. She was tangled in sheets, and she was tangled in a very naked Regina. She felt the warmth from the fire that crackled happily in Regina's master bedroom. She had no idea when it had been lit. Her mouth was dry, and all she could taste was liquor. She could almost smell the alcohol seeping through her pores. Then, she heard it. The clock that hung across the room that she usually hardly ever noticed was ticking really, really loud. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It was relentless, and it was making Emma's head pound.

Emma groaned loud trying to pull the pillow over her ears to protect them from the sound. It didn't work. She felt like the clock was inside her skull. She groaned again much louder this time.

"What is wrong with you?" Regina sighed lifting her head. Emma would have laughed at her girlfriend's mascara stained face, but she couldn't hear much except for the clock pounding between her ears.

"What is that clock ticking so loud?" Emma asked attempting to throw a pillow at it that landed well short of its target. "Now I know how Captain Hook feels."

Regina laughed slightly before making a face. "After last night I imagine that Captain Hook feels that way to."

Emma stood very, very slowly afraid that she'd throw up immediately if she didn't. She looked around the room for something to put on to go downstairs. She needed a glass of water, aspirin, a Gatorade, Tylenol, coffee, and an Advil. She saw Regina's heels, underwear, dress, and bra scattered in various places around the room. The only thing that remained of what she had worn the night before were her boots sitting near the fire place.

"Where are my clothes?" Emma finally asked the still half sleeping form on the bed next to her.

"Last thing I remember you threw them in the fireplace." Regina responded. Emma's head shot up to fast to look at the blazing fire leaving her head spinning. There was no sign of her jeans or t-shirt anywhere in the fire. She felt the panic rise in her chest before she felt a soft hand on her arm.

"Don't worry dear." Regina said with a small smile. "Your awful red jacket is downstairs."

Emma smiled at her then happy that her favorite article of clothing didn't get consumed in the fire.

Emma thought back to the night before trying to remember why in the world she would have thrown her clothes in the fire.

They'd been at The Rabbit Hole with Hook, Belle (or Lacey as she was currently being called), and Ruby. Emma had giggled like a five year old watching Ruby and Hook flirt aimlessly with Lacey. A silent battle had waged between the two over the brunette. Things got fuzzy after Hook had challenged Emma to a shot contest. The blonde wasn't sure how many she had consumed, but she now knew without question that the savior could not out drink a pirate.

Emma had decided to take a bet that she knew she could win when she challenged the pirate to a game of pool.

She'd been leaning over the table to go for her next shot when Regina's hands had encircled her hips. The brunette subtly pushed her center into Emma's behind, and Emma groaned loud at the contact. Regina had bent over after that and placed a single kiss on the brunette's ear before dropping her voice to whisper into it. "After you make this shot, you need to take me home." The brunette had followed that with a lick around the outside of Emma's ear with a perfect tongue.

Without even looking up at Hook, Emma had picked up the eight ball and thrown it into the hole before turning around on her heels to pull the brunette out of the bar.

Emma did everything but drag Regina home. The second the blonde had closed the door she tossed her red jacket towards the hooks that it usually hung on. She attached her lips to the brunette who pushed her roughly into the wall behind them.

Emma's hands roamed Regina's toned back before sliding up a tan thigh. The moan Emma released when she felt it was swallowed by the brunette as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. Emma tried to push off the wall to move up the stairs to the bedroom, but she had been stopped by Regina's firm hold. She pulled back to break the kiss heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Upstairs now." Emma said with a grin trying to move again.

Regina giggled slightly before moving back slightly. Emma let her hands roam up Regina's black dress before she took both covered breasts into her palms. Emma squeezed them softly earning a moan from the brunette. "Honk." Emma said with a giggle squeezing them again.

Regina glared at her before stepping away from the blonde completely to head up the stairs to the bedroom. Emma quickly followed.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I guess someone wants to play games instead of getting laid." Regina said with a sly smile.

"I thought our relationship had reached the stage where I could touch your boobs and make a honking noise without getting hit in the face." Emma said with a pout.

"I didn't hit you in the face." Regina answered.

"I know. You are refusing sex. That is so much worse." Emma answered.

"I'm not the one that would rather play games than get laid." Regina answered. Emma noticed the playfulness in her tone immediately.

Emma's reaction was immediate. She ripped her shirt and bra off in one swipe before tossing them to the side. She didn't notice right away, but the clothes landed right in the fire. Her shoes, jeans, socks, and underwear were next. She shrugged before throwing everything but her shoes in the fire as well.

Regina laughed. "Do you not like those clothes that much?"

"I want you to fuck me." Emma said stepping closer. Regina wanted to reprimand the blonde, but it was just too hot to hear the dirty word slide out of her mouth.

Regina kicked her heels off before stepping closer to the blonde. She turned so that Emma could unzip her dress for her to step out of it. Emma groaned when Regina turned around to reveal a black lace bra and a large purple strap on. That was what she had felt downstairs.

"You have been wearing that all night?" Emma gulped.

"I didn't want to waste any time dear." Regina answered as she pushed the blonde toward the bed sending Emma right on her back. The blonde's knees were bent over the side of the bed. Regina stepped forward then and pulled Emma closer to her. Emma was already soaked so the strap on slid easily into her waiting center.

Regina moved slowly as first before she picked up her pace. Toned arms were on each side of Emma's head as the brunette stood by the bed. Emma enjoyed the scene above her. Toned biceps and triceps strained as Regina held herself up. Her chest heaved from the exertion of sliding in and out of the brunette. Perfectly hard nipples strained against her lace bra as Regina continued to thrust into Emma.

"Fuck yes." Emma shouted as she felt her orgasm approach. A bead of sweat slid off of Regina's neck and dripped down on the blonde's chest causing her to moan again. Emma's hands reached up to tan shoulders to meet each of Regina's thrusts. A hand was thrown over her mouth as she came. Emma yelled into Regina's palm to muffle the scream that tore from the blonde. Regina eased out slowly as Emma's body continued to shake.

"Ready for more?" Regina said a few minutes later.

"Of course I am." Emma said crawling up the bed with the brunette quickly following her. Emma had passed out when the first ray of sun shined into the bedroom.

She smiled at the memory before standing up and walking to the closet to get a shirt. She still needed some hydration and medication. She smirked at the brunette who had fallen back asleep. Emma made a mental note to never go shot for shot with a pirate again before shutting the door quietly to get something to cure her hangover.


	27. Pizza

Emma Swan was fucking hungry. She was also tired and freezing, but more than anything she was hungry. Two hungers raged inside of her. It had been two whole weeks since she had been intimate with her wife. She didn't care if that was alright or not. It wasn't normal for them. It wasn't that they didn't want to have sex. It was that they didn't have the time to do so. The town budget reports from each office had to be finalized by today, and Regina spent hours and hours each day reading and making changes to these reports. Emma was responsible for overseeing the new construction project that was occurring at the school. Kids had been sneaking in and writing their names in the drying cement. So, Emma spent most of her time patrolling that area leaving a pile of paperwork on her desk. To top it all off, Henry had thrived recently. He was going to a birthday party or sleepover every single weekend, and he played baseball Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. By the time the two got in bed at night, they could hardly keep their eyes open to kiss goodnight.

Emma was thankful that it was Friday. Regina's final report would be done by 5:00 PM to give to Mary Margaret and the other people lame enough to serve on the budget committee. That meant that Emma had less than an hour to get her paperwork done so that she could spend tonight with her wife. Henry was being picked up from school by his friend Travis' Mom so that he could spend the night. They would be alone.

Emma had worked straight through lunch so that she could get done right at 5:00. That is why she was starving now. The second 5:00 hit, Emma was going to pick up Regina, and she was going to take the woman home.

It wasn't long until the mayor was walking down the walkway towards Emma's yellow bug with a mischievous smile on her face. Emma pulled her in for a kiss the second the brunette's bottom hit the seat. About twenty seconds later they were making out like love sick teenagers.

"I think you should take me home sheriff." Regina purred leaning back only millimeters from Emma's lips.

Emma drove the rest of the way with the mayor nipping and licking her neck. For Emma it was probably more dangerous than driving under the influence, but she was careful to drive slow. She ran to the front door thinking Regina would follow her, but when she turned around she realized that wasn't the case. The brunette was strutting towards Emma with the most seductive grin on her face that Emma had ever seen.

Regina dropped the keys as Emma stood waiting impatiently for the door to open. Regina bent over and lingered giving Emma a view of her perfect skirt covered ass. Emma wanted to reach out and touch it, but she knew the mayor would not be fond of public displays of affection that were that intimate.

Finally, Regina opened the door. Emma had her back pinned against the wall instantly as hungry pale lips found crimson ones. Emma let herself enjoy the feeling before she felt Regina's tongue sliding across her bottom lip. Emma thought she was asking permission to enter, but she pulled back and sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth. She released it with a pop before turning the tides to shove Emma into the wall she had previous occupied.

Regina's tongue was in Emma's mouth before she could think about their change in position. Their battle for dominance began with Regina quickly taking over before Emma edged her out. It was always that way for the two of them. It was like watching one of those races where the runners kept switching who was first or second. Regina took over again and moved the blonde towards her slightly to push a black leather jacket off of Emma's toned arms.

Emma used her hands to push back on Regina's shoulders. As much as she wanted her wife, she wanted to do this in their bed. Regina pulled back looking in green eyes with her own brown ones.

"Upstairs." Emma said with a smile. She placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips before she grabbed her hand pulling the woman behind her up the stairs.

They met again for a fiery kiss in the middle of their bedroom. Regina's long nails raked up and down Emma's sides on top of her white tank top before sliding under it. Emma shuttered at the contact as Regina scratched up to the lace covered breasts. Emma's hardened nipples strained against the fabric as Regina used her palms to squeeze each one. Emma dropped her head to Regina's neck to suck on her pulse point as the brunette moved around her back to dig her finger nails in pale flesh. Emma's bra was unhooked before her tank top was pulled over her head.

Regina quickly pulled the bra down Emma's arms and tossed it. This was the only time Regina didn't yell at Emma for leaving clothes on the floor. Emma used her free hand to unzip Regina's skirt before pushing it down. She dropped to her knees in front of the brunette to help her shimmy the tight fabric down her legs. Regina stepped out of it leaving her in heels, knee high stockings, black lace panties, and a red button up shirt. Emma stepped back to admire the view.

Regina's slender fingers moved to the buttons and undid each one slowly watching as the blonde's eyes darkened as each new expanse of skin was uncovered to reveal a matching black lace bra. Regina slid the shirt off her shoulders before tossing it to Emma with a laugh. Emma let it hit her and slide to the floor as her eyes raked up and down the body she had been craving so much.

Emma pushed Regina down onto the bed before she crawled on top of her. Their kiss was quick before Emma decided to use her mouth to explore other things. Her tongue trailed down a long neck before her teeth sank into it. Regina usually had an array of marks at her pulse point in various stages on healing. Now, Emma got to mark the skin like it was the first time as the pulse quickened with each swipe of her tongue.

She moved lower to nibble on black lace as Regina's chest heaved upwards to her. Emma let her finger run over the fabric to tease Regina's already hard nipples. Emma reached an arm around to unhook the bra and removed it as she continued to place open mouth kisses all over the brunette's upper chest.

Emma took one nipple in her mouth as her left hand found the other one. Regina whimpered at the contact. She could come just from this due to the buildup that had occurred over the last two weeks. Emma pulled back to blow cool air over it before switching her position to the opposite breast. Regina's whimpers became more common as her hand tangled into Emma's hair urging her forward.

Emma was on her knees between Regina's legs as she slowly unhooked and removed each black heel. She was careful to pull down the stockings before she let her tongue trail around the newly uncovered skin. She bit down on the back of each of Regina's knees before running her tongue up the inside of her thighs to bite down again on the flesh just before her center.

Emma could smell Regina's arousal from her position. Regina sighed in frustration as the blonde moved back up her body. A jean clad thigh met her center before Regina used both hands to unhook Emma's jeans. Emma had to sit up to pull off her boots and wiggle out of her tight jeans. She let her underwear go with the jeans. There was no reason to prolong this.

Emma returned to her previous position catching Regina's bottom lip between her teeth. Emma bit down earning another moan from the brunette. Regina flipped their position to suck on Emma's neck as she straddled her hips. Emma's stomach growled loudly as Regina began to turn around.

"Hungry baby?" Regina asked pushing her ass back towards Emma's face.

"I skipped lunch." Emma said sheepishly.

"Well, how about you have desert now, and I will be sure to order you something else." Regina said as she parted her legs so that her soaking wet center was positioned right over Emma's mouth. Emma licked up Regina's wet slit expecting the brunette to dip her head down to return the favor. She didn't. Instead, Regina remained sitting as small moans escaped her mouth.

"Hi. This is Regina Mills. I'd like to make an order for delivery." Regina said. Emma stopped her movements before the brunette turned back to her. She covered the phone with her hand before she spoke. "If you want this pizza baby, I suggest you keep going."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. Regina hated pizza because she didn't think it was good for you, and Emma wasn't going to pass up the two meals being presented to her.

"We'd like thin crust with extra pepperoooooooooni." Regina nearly shouted as Emma bit down on her hard clit.

Emma couldn't hear anything on the other line. "Thank you." Regina responded hanging up before turning back to the blonde.

"It'll be here in 15 minutes. I suggest you get that tongue moving." Regina said with a smirk before bending down to attach her mouth to Emma's slick center.

Emma's hips bucked into Regina's mouth as she tried to focus on what she was doing to Regina. She was having trouble even breathing as the brunette's tongue slid from her clit to her opening before coming back up to suck on her clit then repeating the journey. Emma cried out when Regina's tongue slid into her. She felt the inside of her walls being stroked with Regina's hot tongue as she stopped her movements all together. She remembered what she had been doing when Regina pushed herself back towards Emma.

Emma slid two fingers into Regina before latching onto her clit again. She knew Regina was close as she frantically moved against her. All movements on Emma's center stopped as the brunette lifted herself up onto extended arms as she moaned with each stroke from the blonde below her.

"Fuck yes Emma." Regina shouted as one hand moved up to pinch a pink nipple between her fingers. Regina reached down with the other hand to rub Emma's clit. It was almost too much for Emma. She felt jolts every single time Regina's fingers circled her clit. She devoured the sweet taste of the wetness that was soaking her mouth. She felt her own fingers sliding in and out of her delicious wife. She could picture how Regina's other hand was pinching her nipple.

Just as Regina screamed out Emma's name, Emma felt her hips jut up as her legs turned to jello when she came hard. She continued to move in and out of Regina to get every single whimper and shudder from the brunette that she could get. Regina collapsed on Emma's body with her head resting on Emma's thigh.

Emma continued to massage Regina's thighs as she let her breathing even out. The doorbell rang just as Regina turned to snuggle into Emma. She went downstairs wearing only a pink bathrobe, and Emma could just image the look on the young delivery boy's face.

There were few people who got to see Regina in a relaxed state the way Emma did. Emma was the only one who got to see Regina in this specific state. She returned with the pizza in hand as well as two bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Now, that was different.

Regina sat next to Emma and opened the box. They ate from it. They fed each other. They stole small kisses.

"I have missed you this week." Emma said holding up her pizza for Regina to take a bite.

"Me too baby." Regina answered. "Now finish your pizza so that you have your energy."

Emma giggled before taking another bite. This was going to be a long night, and she was completely alright with that.


	28. The Secret Room

Emma Swan bounced into granny's diner the same way she did every single morning: tired and extremely cocky. She couldn't help the sideways smirk that spread across her face as she ran her hand over the white t-shirt that she was wearing. It was no secret that Emma Swan spent her nights at the mayor's house. The funny thing about it was that Regina constantly made fun of Emma's clothing. She didn't understand why the blonde only ever wore white t-shirts. That is why it was funny when the brunette purchased a pack of white v neck t-shirts, wore them at night for a few days, and then insisted that Emma leave the house every single day wearing one. Regina liked that Emma was wearing her clothes. She told Emma it would make her think of her all day. Emma wondered if Regina was crazy. There was no way she could forget.

"Long night Sheriff?" Ruby asked with a sly grin sliding a coffee in front of the blonde.

Emma just smirked at her. "You know" Ruby began "you are going to get out of this honeymoon phase eventually."

"It's been eight months Rubes. I doubt it." Emma said with another grin.

"Eight months?" Ruby asked quickly. "You only told me two months ago."

Emma ducked her head before smiling back up at Ruby. "The usual please." Emma said with a smirk before Ruby headed to the kitchen to place Emma's order.

The blonde felt her phone vibrate in her pocket with Regina's name flashing across the screen.

**You left your chap stick on my nightstand and bruises on my body. **

_Gifts from me to you. You're welcome. _Emma responded grinning at her phone.

"Stop sexting the mayor." Ruby said as she slid the sheriff her food.

Emma grinned again before digging in.

It was nearing lunch time, and Emma was having one of the most boring days of her life. Usually her day consisted of ridiculous paperwork and ridiculous calls. Ever since she had been with the mayor, she got a little pass on her paperwork. So, it wasn't required that she labor over it. That is it wasn't required until this week. Regina had a city council meeting, and she needed to present the type of services the sheriff's stations was providing. So, Emma had to finish all of the paper work for the calls and incidences. Then, she had to categorize the number since the beginning of the year into violent, property damage, domestic dispute, car problems, and other. Other meant getting cats out of trees or helping people find their dogs. It also meant finding teenagers who would drive out to the well in the middle of the woods to make out.

No one had called yet today which meant that Emma had been filling out paperwork for four hours. She actually had gotten quite a bit of it done, and she was categorizing it as she filled it out. Hopefully that meant that she would just be able to count each one when she got done with the final piece of paper to turn it in to the mayor.

Just as the mayor crossed her mind she heard a familiar click of heels on the tile floor that lead to the sheriff's station. Regina was holding a white bag in her hand making Emma's mouth water.

"I thought you might be hungry dear so I got you some lunch." Regina said placing the bag on one of the other desks before walking around Emma's desk to stand in front of the seated sheriff. It wasn't long before Regina sat down right in her lap.

"Thank you sweetie." Emma said placing a quick kiss on Regina's lips. "You are so romantic."

"A cheeseburger isn't romantic." Regina responded.

"When you are dating me, it is the most romantic thing you could speak of." Emma responded looking down at the mayor's toned legs that were very exposed from the riding up her skirt had done from sitting down with Emma.

"Romantically speaking" Regina said cocking a seductive grin in Emma's direction "I want to sit on your face."

The purr that came out of Regina's lips at the end of that sentence was all it took before Emma was standing with the brunette in her arms. Emma sat her down on her desk immediately and stepped right between Regina's legs sending her skirt the rest of the way up her thighs. Regina lifted immediately as Emma's lips attached to hers and Emma's hands pushed her shirt up over her ass. Regina's bare ass landed on the desk with a smack.

"Shit." Regina moaned.

Emma pulled back a little to look at Regina's face. "Still sore?"

"Yes." Regina said pulling Emma back in to her by the collar. Emma's hand twitched just thinking about all the times that same hand had landed on Regina's bare ass the night before. Emma smirked into the kiss before moving down to trail kisses down Regina's neck.

"I don't have a lot of time." Regina breathed out as Emma dropped to her knees. She pushed the very thin black fabric that covered Regina's center away before running her tongue through her slick folds. Manicured nails dug into Emma's blonde hair as she circled Regina's clit. Emma knew what the brunette needed, but she wanted to drag it out.

Her tongue continued to circle around Regina's clit sending shock waves of pleasure through the brunette. Every single time Regina bucked her hips, her sore ass would hit against the desk sending pain throughout her body. The mixture of pleasure and pain was quickly edging Regina towards the reason she came here in the first place.

Regina frantically lifted her hips trying to get Emma's tongue to go lower, but the blonde relentlessly continued to circle her clit.

"Dammit Emma." Regina breathed out. Emma decided then that the brunette had waited long enough. She slid down and edged her tongue into Regina earning a hiss from the brunette. Regina moved against her as her arousal coated Emma's chin.

"Fuck." Regina almost shouted as she crashed over the edge. Emma stood and rubbed her hands up and down Regina's covered back as the brunette returned to the here and now.

She kissed Emma quickly before standing on shaky legs. Regina adjusted her clothes before heading towards the door. She turned quickly at the door. "I will see you tonight sheriff." Emma nodded her head before turning back to her desk.

Her mouth hit the ground when she saw the mess her stacks of paper had become. In the shuffle, the majority of the papers were now scattered around the floor. Emma groaned. She had four hours to get this done, and it wasn't in her favor.

At four thirty, Emma thought her head was going to explode. She was filling out her last paper about a fight between Ruby and Hook that had caused someone to call the cops a few weeks ago. Some guys just didn't understand what lesbian meant. She just had to count them before she was on her way home to go for a run, grab dinner, and take a shower. Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket.

**I'm excited to see you.**

_Are you excited because you want to see me or because you wanna get laid?_

**Because I want to see you.**

_Aw._

**Naked.**

Emma didn't respond. She needed to get out of here right at five so that she could get to Regina's by nine. She didn't like it when Emma was late. Henry went to bed at nine also. Emma loved spending time with their son, but they were trying to be smart about this. They didn't want to get the boy's hopes up about their relationship. The transition had been slow. Emma started coming over at midnight and leaving before seven in the morning so that Henry wouldn't see her. Then Emma started coming over at ten and leaving at seven. After another month Emma started coming over at ten and staying for breakfast with the explanation to Henry that she just wanted to be there when he started his day. A few times the week before Emma had come over for dinner before leaving and coming back at nine that night. Emma knew it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't have to return to the apartment she shared with Ruby.

Emma felt the water of the shower wash over her. Her muscles burned from the ten mile run, but she needed it. What her and Regina did at night wasn't for anyone who wasn't in good shape. She let her hands run over her body after she spread soap all over it. The marks were obvious from the bites and various other things that had broken Emma's skin. She never in a million years imagined she would be in a sexual relationship like this, but it came so easy with Regina.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking to the brunette's house. Everyone knew about their relationship, but there was something about displaying it openly for the world that caused Emma to be a little cautious about it. For example, she made sure to show her face in the diner every single morning even though she had breakfast with Regina and Henry. An extra egg, piece of toast, and coffee didn't hurt anybody.

The brunette opened the door for her the second she stepped on the front step. They walked in silence to the hallway and down to the basement into a room that Regina kept behind lock and key. It was a room that Henry didn't even know existed, and they wanted to keep it that way. The only thing out of place in the room was the camera that trained on the twelve year olds pillow. Regina didn't think it was an invasion of privacy since it just showed his face. It was necessary. If she looked over and saw the boy was out of bed, she could go see what the problem was. Henry never got up at night though. Regina was just an overprotective mother.

The red dim lights shined to the corners of the walls leaving the middle of the room in slight darkness. The second the door shut, the atmosphere changed.

"Where do you want me?" Regina asked stepping towards Emma.

Emma's hand roughly tangled into Regina's hair before tugging at it to indicate for Regina to follow. She did.

"Undress." Emma said before turning and leaving Regina completely. Light flooded the room as Emma entered a side door. She was only gone for a minute before she returned. Regina could see the outline of Emma's features in the red shadow of the room, but that was it. Emma's fingernails were back in her scalp quickly as she pushed the brunette down on her stomach. Regina's chest hit the horse first as she quickly gripped the front two legs of Emma's favorite bench.

Emma slid in front of her to handcuff her hands to the legs of the bench that she was currently gripping. Emma disappeared behind her to cuff her ankles around the other two legs. Emma placed a quick kiss to Regina's spine right between her shoulder blades. Over time it had become their signal that whatever they were doing was about to start. Regina only had one hard limit, and Emma knew it.

"Safe word." Emma said as her hands massaged Regina's bare ass.

"Harry Potter." Regina responded before Emma patted her ass.

Emma was standing behind her. There was something so delicious about not knowing what was about to happen. It put Regina on edge never knowing where she was going to feel Emma. Never knowing if it was going to be painful or a jolt of pleasure. Never knowing where those talented fingers would touch her next.

Regina bit hard into her lip as a single finger ran from her ass to her clit and back again. Teasing. Never actually touching her where she needed it the most. Emma continued to run her hand back and forth. Regina was getting wetter and wetter by the second. The blonde removed her hand from Regina's body causing the brunette to release her lip again.

"Fuck." Regina shouted as a riding crop landed on her right ass cheek. Emma waited a second before placing a kiss right to where the red spot was slowly dissipating.

Regina lifted her ass right before Emma brought the crop down again. She could feel her own wetness coating the bench as each blow rained down on her tender behind. She felt Emma get closer to her before the tip of a cold dildo came into contact with her burning skin.

Emma hovered over her as her own hard nipples slid down each side of Regina's spine sending a shiver through her entire body. The dildo pressed against her entrance before Emma's hand tangled into her hair. Emma tugged as she leaned over Regina again causing the head to slide about an inch into Regina's waiting center. She tried to push back on it, but Emma's hand tightened in her hair letting her know that Emma would decide when she filled Regina.

Emma's breath tickled Regina' ear as she continued to tug on her brown hair.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Emma growled before taking Regina's ear into her mouth. She released it with a wet pop.

"God yes." Regina panted as she wiggled her ass against the small amount of plastic pressed inside of her.

"That's my girl." Emma said after kissing Regina's cheek. Regina was filled in an instant as Emma's hips slammed into Regina's behind.

Emma continued to slap Regina's ass as she slid in and out her. Regina strained against her cuffs as she desperately wanted to meet Emma's thrust with her own. Due to her restraints she could only slide herself back and forth about an inch.

Regina felt Emma's finger teasing her other hole as her other hand continued to massage her ass. Emma's finger slid into her filling her completely. Regina's moans echoed throughout the room before the blonde sent her tumbling over the edge.

Regina felt her hands being uncuffed. She felt herself being turned around, and she certainly felt herself being lifted as Emma carried her to the bed in the middle of the room. Her hot skin hit the cold sheets. The contrast felt delightful against Regina's skin. Everything that was happening around her felt like it was in a hazy dream as Regina came down from her first orgasm.

The cuffs were being replaced on her hands. Emma bent both of Regina's legs up to cuff her right hand to her right ankle and her left hand to her left ankle. Emma spread Regina's legs as she finally opened her eyes to look up at the blonde.

Emma's tongue was all over her all of a sudden. She ran it across Regina's lip before it trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts veering from its path briefly to circle a hard nipple before continuing its trek right to Regina's still sensitive clit.

Regina hurled towards her second orgasm of the night as Emma quickly circled her most sensitive spot. Emma's teeth sank into Regina's lip before pulling back from the brunette's center completely.

The dildo replaced Emma's tongue as she slid the solid phallus around Regina's clit. With one hand on each side of Regina's head, Emma entered her quickly. Regina's bent knees were on either side of Emma as the blonde continued to pound into her. She moved faster with each stroke. All Regina wanted to do was reach up and scratch down the pale back above her, but she couldn't move.

"Fuck me." Regina shouted as she felt the intensity of her third orgasm quickly approaching. Emma pulled out of her before using two fingers to quickly rub Regina's clit. Emma watched intently as Regina screaming sending a wave of hot liquid out of her entrance to meet Emma's waiting fingers. The blonde eagerly slide her fingers in her own mouth to taste the brunette below her.

When Regina was able to open her eyes, she was again uncuffed. This time she was lying in the blonde's arms.

"Can you stand up?" Emma asked softly.

"No." Regina responded with a lazy smile.

Emma again carried her to her next destination. It was Emma's favorite spot after their time in the room. The sauna had been a late edition, but nothing felt better than sitting on the tile floor wrapped up in Emma's arms as the steam relaxed every muscle in her body.

Emma's back was to the wall as Regina curled up in her lap. Her head rested on a pale shoulder as she let her breathing even out. Emma kissed her forehead before green eyes bore into brown. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Emma said.

"I thought I already was." Regina responded.

"I mean all the time. I want to tell Henry. I want to hold your hand in public." Emma answered.

Regina placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was enough of an answer for Emma.


	29. First Dates & Pianos

Emma Swan felt like death. How she ended up where she woke up was beyond her. She remembered that it was Ruby's birthday the night before. She remembered taking shots with the brunette before the party even started. She vaguely remembered dancing with someone. Oh shit. She had gone home with someone. That was the only way to explain the sensations she felt right now. She kept her eyes shut. She was in a bed that was way too comfortable to be her own. She felt the comfortable pillow behind her head. She felt the satin sheets beneath her. She felt the satin sheet that covered her body. She tentatively let her hands run down her chest. She was wearing clothes. That was a good thing. Although the pajamas she was currently wearing certainly weren't hers. They felt way too much like the sheets wrapped around her. These certainly weren't Ruby's. When she slept over with the brunette, she slept in her underwear and a t-shirt. She wasn't wearing that right now.

Emma let one eye crack open to reveal a white ceiling above her. She felt a body to her right so she decided to slowly roll to her left. If she was going to get out of here then she had to be quiet and move quickly. She stood before turning slowly to see who exactly she had shared a bed with the night before.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw brown hair cascading over an uncovered shoulder. Regina was sound asleep wearing a tank top. Emma almost slapped herself as she stared down at the brunette. She couldn't believe that she had finally been allowed to share a bed with Regina, and she couldn't even remember it. She looked to her left and saw her clothes neatly folded on a chair with her boots in front of them. A water bottle and two aspirin sat next to the clothes. Emma was grateful for that.

She moved towards the clothes and put them on quickly before folding the pajamas. She didn't want to think about what it meant that she had slept with Henry's adoptive mother. She was certainly pissed at herself for not being able to recall a single touch.

When Emma finished lacing up her boots, she stood and met brown eyes watching her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Regina asked. Emma swooned. Her voice was husky with sleep, and it turned Emma on more than she ever could imagine to be in this room as the morning sun was slowly starting to shine brighter and brighter in the window.

"Yes. Thanks for the water." Emma responded not meeting Regina's eyes at all as she spoke.

"Emma." Regina said patiently like she was talking to an unruly child. "We didn't sleep together."

Emma felt relieved and upset at the same time. "How did I get here then?" She finally asked sitting back down on the bed with her back to Regina.

"You showed up at my doorstep at three in the morning." Regina answered.

"Shit. Did I wake up Henry?" Emma asked immediately. She didn't want her son to see her drunk.

"No. You called my cell phone to let me know you were outside." Regina answered. "You kept saying that you had to ask me something important, but you passed out right in front of me before you asked me."

All of a sudden Emma remembered what it was that she was going to ask. It would have been so much easier to do it when she was intoxicated. She felt Regina's fingers on her shoulder as she turned to the brunette. "You can still ask now." Regina said quickly.

"Why did you let me sleep in here?" Emma asked avoiding the question.

"I didn't know how much you had to drink. I knew you were very intoxicated when I left the party, but I didn't want you to wake up and get sick without anyone there." Regina answered with concern in her voice.

"You danced with me at the party." Emma said as another memory shot straight through her brain. She remembered the way the brunette's behind had grinded against her front, and it sent a shiver through her body. She remembered the way tan arms sat on her shoulders while Regina's fingers had interlocked behind her head. She remembered how close they were. She remembered how they shared oxygen her thoughts constantly drifting to kissing her son's other mother.

Regina didn't answer, but her hand hadn't left Emma's shoulder as they sat there in silence.

"Well thanks for fucking me in last night." Emma said before her eyes widened at the word that had slipped through her lips. "Tucking! Tucking me in last night." Emma almost shouted as she stood abruptly.

"If you decide you want to ask me what you came here for last night Miss Swan, you know where I am." Regina said as she rolled over pulling the covers back over her body.

"Is Henry still going with David tonight?" Emma asked knowing that her dad was going to pick the boy up to take him for male bonding time on the lake. They were spending the night at the cabin.

"Yes. He is picking him up at noon." Regina said still lying in bed facing away from Emma.

Emma crossed the room and kneeled in front of Regina before looking up at her to take a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Emma asked. She lifted her head slowly to see the reaction on the brunette's face. The seconds that passed felt like hours as Regina just looked at Emma.

"You can pick me up at seven." Regina said with a small smile. Emma barely ghosted her lips against Regina's, but she felt the sensation as she descended the stairs to step out into the morning sunshine. She ran her finger across her lips before she turned the corner to her apartment. Now she just had to think of a date for a Saturday night. Easy enough. Except for the fact that she was going on a date with Henry's mother.

When she entered the apartment, her parents were having breakfast. Snow smiled at her while David continued to look at his breakfast plate.

"Late night?" Snow asked.

"Something like that." Emma responded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Snow eagerly followed Emma into her bedroom. She didn't get many opportunities to play Mom with her grown up daughter.

"I have a date tonight, and I need it to go well." Emma said.

Snow was confused. She had seen Emma dancing with Regina at Ruby's party the night before. She had honestly been relieved that they finally broke through their awkwardly attracted to each other phase. It was uncomfortable for her to watch the intimacy of it all, but she was happy for her daughter. When Regina left early, Snow was convinced that Emma's intense intoxication had caused something bad to happen. When her daughter left an hour later, she assumed she was going to smooth things over with Regina. When the blonde didn't come home she tried not to think about what they were doing.

"With who?" Snow asked slowly trying to pretend like she didn't already know the answer.

"Regina." Emma answered simply as a smile broke out across her face. "You're better at this romance stuff."

"That's easy dear. Take her flowers. What are her favorites?" Snow asked before looking at the intense concentration on the blonde's face. Emma was frantically searching her brain for something that would indicate the answer to her mother's question, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Pink roses." Snow finally said.

"Ok. I get flowers. Then what?" Emma asked.

"Take her to that Italian restaurant on Main Street. It's romantic, and she will appreciate the gesture. Then you have to do something special." Snow said smiling at Emma.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Geez Emma. You have to figure out some part of this on your own." Snow said smiling. She could see the light bulb go off in Emma's head.

"I know the perfect thing." Emma finally said with a smile.

Six thirty approached quickly. Emma could feel herself getting more and more nervous by the second. She opted for tight black jeans, boots, a green button up that really made her eyes pop, and her hair curled.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful." Snow said as her daughter exited the room. Emma just smiled at her. She was honestly afraid that if she opened her mouth she was going to throw up. She wanted this to be perfect. She was hoping that she wouldn't be returning home until the morning, but she didn't want to push it.

She rang the doorbell right at seven o'clock with the roses in her hand. Her palms were sweating. Regina opened the door slowly revealing a tight black dress that would have made anyone stop whatever they were doing to look at the woman wearing it. "You look incredible." Emma managed to stammer out.

"Thank you dear. You don't look so bad yourself." Regina answered. "You can come in." Regina finally said as Emma just stood on the front porch.

"These are for you." Emma said handing over the flowers. Regina smiled as she took them in her hands. She inhaled deeply.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" Regina asked.

Emma stammered. She wanted to say something clever about remembering that Regina had mentioned it, but she couldn't think of a single time that the brunette had hinted at her favorite flower around her.

"Snow told you, didn't she?" Regina finally asked. Emma nodded as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's very sweet that you asked her." Regina said as she went into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Emma smiled wide when the brunette put them on the small table right in the entryway.

"Ready my dear?" Emma said as she finally felt her usual confidence sink in. Regina nodded. Emma opened her car door for her before they headed to the restaurant.

The food was divine. The wine was incredible. The conversation flowed easily from Henry to some of the things that the girls enjoyed. For example, Emma had no idea that Regina played the piano even though she knew there was one in the house. Regina had no idea that Emma was an Atlanta Braves fan even though she had spent most of her time in Boston. Regina didn't like baseball, but the thought of Emma in a baseball jersey made Regina's breath catch a little in her throat.

Emma paid with a little bit of an argument from the brunette. When they didn't head towards Emma's car, Regina asked where they were headed.

"I would be a shitty date if I didn't get you desert." Emma said as she laced her fingers through Regina's. They walked to the docks in silence before Regina gasped at the set up in front of them. There was a small table at the end of the dock with two chairs. Lights were strung up around the table as soft music drifted through the air. They sat down before Ruby appeared almost out of nowhere with a tray.

"Apple pie?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I thought it was fitting." Emma responded. They ate in silence as shy glances were exchanged across the table. Emma knew what was coming next. She would walk Regina to the front door. Maybe the brunette would invite her in. If she didn't, Emma knew without question that she was going to kiss her.

Emma held Regina's hand as they walked back to the car. She opened her door for her before lacing their fingers together again for the drive home. They stood on the front porch like awkward teenagers.

"I had a really good time tonight." Emma said as she shifted forward slightly.

"I did too." Regina said as she closed the distance between them. Emma cupped her face with one hand before she brought her lips to the blonde. The kiss was quick, but Emma knew she would be thinking about it for the rest of the night. Emma pulled back a little to ask Regina if she wanted to get lunch the next day before the brunette's hand went to her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

It wasn't long until Emma's tongue was in Regina's mouth as the brunette locked her fingers behind Emma's neck. Emma let her own hands rest on the brunette's low back dangerously close to what might be considered a little too low.

Regina pulled back, but she didn't let go of Emma. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Emma said with a grin. They skipped the awkwardness and headed straight upstairs. The awkwardness started as Emma stood in the middle of the room. This was Regina's territory, and Emma could feel the atmosphere shift. Regina walked towards her like she was walking a runway before stopping right in front of her. Her fingers rested on the top button of Emma's blouse, but she didn't unbutton it.

"I have been waiting a very long time for this sheriff." Regina said as her fingers undid the top button before moving down to the second one. "I've thought about it frequently." The second button came undone slowly revealing more and more skin until the fabric was completely opened. Regina ran the backside of her hand slowly down the exposed skin. Emma's pulse quickened immediately.

The brunette pushed the shirt over pale shoulders before it fell to the floor. Regina stepped out of her heels as Emma kicked her boots off quickly. She grabbed Regina's hand to turn the brunette. Emma unhooked the clasp before slowly sliding the zipper down Regina's back. She let her fingertips trail down Regina's spine before helping the brunette step out of her dress. Emma groaned at the blue lace that covered Regina's most intimate areas. Emma was thankful that she had opted for black. Emma groaned again when Regina dropped to her knees in front of her. Regina locked eyes with Emma as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down Emma's legs. She stood while Emma kicked the jeans away from her feet.

Instantly they were kissing again. Skin against skin as Emma led the brunette to the bed. They fell down together each on their sides as Regina threw her leg over Emma's body. They were so close as they continued to kiss. Emma's hands running all over Regina's body. She wanted to touch every single place that she could.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but the remaining garments were discarded as their bodies met again completely. Emma moved so that she was on top as they continued to kiss. She broke from Regina's lips to run her tongue down to her pulse point. She felt Regina's heart rate increase with every single swipe of her tongue over Regina's skin. She dove lower looking up in Regina's eyes before circling her tongue around her nipple. The moan that escaped Regina's throat made Emma clench her thighs closed.

Regina's hand on Emma's shoulder stopped her from going lower. Regina pulled Emma back up her body.

"When you make me come, I want you looking in my eyes." Regina said in the same husky voice that Emma heard the morning before.

Emma kissed Regina again as she let her hand trail down between their bodies. Regina moaned into her mouth as Emma slid one finger into Regina's tight center. Emma moved slowly at first before picking up speed. When she added a second finger, the brunette abandoned the kiss completely as she gasped. Brown eyes locked on green as Emma moved in and out of the brunette with smooth even strokes.

"Faster." The brunette breathed out. Emma complied. Emma's fingers curled sending Regina crashing into her orgasm. Emma watched as it exploded behind brown eyes before Regina closed them tight. Her body shook under Emma as the blonde slid her fingers out slowly. She placed quick kisses all over Regina's face as the brunette's breathing began to even out. Regina opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm impressed sheriff." Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Emma said before pulling her into a kiss again. She'd be surprised if they stopped before sunset.

Emma woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She looked at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. She smirked. That was what happened when you stayed up until the sun came up making love. It had been incredible.

Emma made her way downstairs wearing her underwear and a t-shirt she found in Regina's closet. She spotted the brunette making breakfast wearing her shirt from the night before.

Regina turned. Emma could appreciate those uncovered legs coming out of the bottom of her shirt every single day for the rest of her life.

"Felling groggy baby?" Regina asked walking towards the blonde. "You look worn out. Need a coffee? Vitamins? Or a nice good fuck on the piano?"

Emma groaned as Regina stepped closer. "We made love last night. It was incredible. I know you were being tender dear, and I appreciate that. Right now though I want to see how rough you can be." Regina closed the gap between them as she pulled Emma into a rough kiss.

She felt her feet leave the ground as Emma lifted and carried her into the front room before depositing her on the piano.

Emma ripped Regina's panties down her legs before tossing them to the floor. She spread Regina's legs as she went down. Emma bit down on the inside of Regina's thigh before sucking the brunette's clit into her mouth. Regina roughly tugged at Emma's hair as she continued to taste the brunette. Emma sucked hard as Regina felt her eyes role into the back of her head. The piano was cold on her bottom. She could feel her own wetness sliding out of her entrance and collect on the piano top as Emma continued her ministrations.

"Fuck yes." Regina moaned before she groaned in displeasure as the blonde pulled back. Emma grabbed Regina by the hair and pulled her back into a seated position as she sunk three fingers deep into the brunette. Regina felt Emma's fingers deep inside of her as the blonde pulled out before quickly pounding back into her. Regina could taste herself on Emma's tongue until the blonde pulled back to bite down hard on her neck. It would leave a mark, but Regina couldn't bother to care at that moment.

Emma lifted Regina's leg onto her shoulder shifting her angle causing her fingers to slide deeper and deeper into the brunette with each thrust. Emma felt Regina constrict around her hand as she screamed. Emma wondered if the neighbors would hear as she felt Regina's wetness coat her palm. "Holy fuck." Regina moaned. When she opened her eyes, her leg was still thrown over Emma's shoulder. Emma ran her wet fingers through her lips to taste the intoxicating brunette again.

"God, I am so horny." Emma said. Regina usually hated the blonde's crude language, but right now she didn't care.

"I'm hungry." Regina answered.

Emma laughed as she moved Regina's leg back down so that the brunette could stand. "What a terrible reply."

Regina leaned close to Emma's ear. "For your pussy." Emma shivered at the brunette's language. They were kissing again before Emma heard a door shut outside. She looked to the clock. "Henry's back." Emma said.

They both ran up the stairs quickly throwing on the nearest clothing articles they could find before retuning back to the foyer just as David and Henry came through the door.

"Mom." Henry said looking at Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mom and I thought we could take you to granny's for dinner." Emma said quickly.

"That would be awesome." Henry said before darting towards the stairs. "Let me put my stuff down. Bye grandpa."

David shifted uncomfortably in front of the two women.

"How was the trip?" Regina asked.

"It was great. I promised the kid that I would let him tell you all about it." David responded as he looked around. He knew his daughter didn't come home the night before because of the text message he got that morning from his wife. David turned again and Regina saw his eyes widen. She followed his gaze to the pair of black panties that Emma had torn from her body about an hour before.

"I'll see you guys later." David said before bolting out of the front door.

"What is wrong with him?" Emma asked stepping closer to the brunette.

She gestured to the front room. Emma saw the panties. She stepped away from Regina before picking them up and stuffing them in her pocket.

"Reward for later." Emma said with a laugh.

"Later?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. "You can go home after dinner to shower, and then I expect you back here. I am not even close to being finished with you sheriff."

"Good." Emma responded before Henry came back down the stairs. They sat off for dinner together. Emma thinking about the garments that rested in her back pocket.


	30. Memories

A fit of giggles erupted in the room as Emma finished yet another story. She took a big gulp of her beer before looking around the room. Mary Margaret had a bright red face. She was looking down, and she looked a little bit embarrassed to be hearing Emma's stories. Ruby was laughing like hell. She had finally gotten Emma to talk, and she was obviously enjoying what she was hearing. Kathryn didn't believe anything that was being said. She knew Regina, but she didn't know that side of her.

Regina had been gone for exactly one week, and she was supposed to be home the next day. She was in Florida for a conference, and Emma thought she was going to die. They had been dating for a year, but they spent every single moment together that they weren't working. They had breakfast, went to work, met for lunch, went back to work, had dinner, and then spend the night doing whatever it was that they wanted to do that night. It mostly included sex. Emma was about to go insane in that house by herself which is why she was drinking with friends. She needed some kind of support.

What she ended up doing was spending the last hour telling them various stories about various situations she had found herself in with Regina.

"Oh and there was this one time." Emma slurred turning the room into complete silence. "Regina wanted me to wear my uniform home."

Emma had been with Regina a little over three months when the mayor requested that the sheriff come home wearing her police uniform including handcuffs, a nightstick, and a certain other addition to it.

Emma knocked on the front door even though she had her key.

"What can I do for you officer?" Regina asked in a sultry tone when she answered the door wearing a very revealing top with a blue lace bra sticking out and short black shorts.

"I've got a warrant to search the property." Emma said stepping inside showing Regina a fake warrant that she had drafted up herself.

"What on earth could you be looking for?" Regina asked playing innocent.

"This warrant only lists the master bedroom. You can watch me do it, or you can stay downstairs." The sheriff answered as she headed up towards the second floor.

She made a show of looking through Regina's closet and clothes drawer as the mayor sat with her beautiful legs crossed on the bed. She watched Emma closely as Emma opened the drawer next to the bed. Emma knew what she would find in there, but to her surprise the drawer was empty.

Emma must have had a surprised look on her face because Regina spoke. "Expecting to find something there Sheriff?"

"Honestly mam people don't keep a nightstand without having anything in it." Emma answered as Regina stood and took two steps towards her.

She ran a hand from the sheriff's cheek down to her shoulders slowly before running her hand between her breasts over Emma's least favorite brown shirt that completed her uniform. She paused at the sheriff's belt before continuing to slide her hand down. She grabbed quickly at Emma's crotch. Emma jumped, but she didn't feel anything. She remembered why when she saw Regina's hand gripping the appendage that she had added before she left the station.

"Are you looking for this sheriff?" Regina asked with a sly smile as her fingers moved back up slowly unbuttoning each of Emma's brown buttons. Emma tried hard to stay in character, but she felt her resolve crumble as Regina's fingers brushed her bare skin.

"I think it might be what you were looking for." Emma answered as her shirt was slid off her shoulders. Regina unhooked her bra slowly and took her time taking it off letting her fingers tease Emma's burning hot skin.

"Oh sweetie. I'm looking for every single part of you." Regina answered as red lips connected with Emma's bare breast sending shivers straight through her body. Emma's hands were busy quickly as she pulled Regina's shirt over her head. The brunette moved away from Emma's heaving chest so that she could pull it over her head. Regina's bra was gone quickly before she stepped out of her own shorts while she continued to run her tongue over Emma's hard nipple. Emma realized immediately that Regina wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I'm going to have to take you in for indecency Madam Mayor." Emma said with a sly smile. She pushed Regina down on the bed and quickly lifted her hands over her head. She pulled the handcuffs from her side pocket before clasping them on both of the brunette's hands.

"Keep them there." Emma growled. "I have another pair that I will use to clasp you to the headboard."

Regina just smiled up at her. This was obviously what she wanted.

Emma sat on her knees as she unbuckled her belt and began to slide her pants down. She heard her gun clatter to the floor when she threw them off the bed. She had already ensured that the clip was empty and the safety was on. She kicked off her boy shorts too to free her addition.

She slid closer to Regina so that their lips could connect. She let her tongue slide across Regina's bottom lip before pulling it back in her mouth. The blonde forced her tongue through Regina's slightly parted lips to run it slowly across Regina's top row of teeth before she let her tongue slide against the brunette's. They battled for dominance, but in this moment with Regina handcuffed Emma knew that she was winning this battle.

She let the tip of her appendage brush against Regina's clit before she slowly slid inside of her. Regina's breath hitched as she felt Emma inside of her.

The blonde never stopped kissing her as she slid slowly in and out of Regina. It wasn't long before Emma's hips moved furiously to meet every single rise of Regina's hips. She knew the brunette was close by the way she strained from holding her own hands down. Emma knew she wanted to run those dark red fingernails up her back before digging in as her orgasm hit, but she knew Emma would stop if she did.

Regina came screaming Emma's name. The next morning Emma had almost been late for work because of how late they stayed up. She had dressed in a rush before throwing her clothes back on and quickly sliding the handcuffs in her pocket. She realized she had left her nightstick on the nightstand table when she got to the office. She smiled at the memory of it. She knew she would never be able to look at that nightstick the same after the way Regina had requested she spank her with it.

"Oh my god." Ruby shouted. "I knew Regina was kinky."

"You don't know half of it." Emma answered with a smile.

"Oh goodness." Kathryn said.

"What?" Emma asked looking up at Kathryn. She had that look on her face that everyone got after they realized something important.

"Regina came to my house that morning for coffee. She asked me if she should mail you back your nightstick or just throw it away." Kathryn answered. "I had no idea what she was talking about, but she just grinned at me like it was the most normal question in the world."

"How about the first night you guys kissed?" Ruby asked.

Emma laughed again. That was over a year ago.

The Halloween party was packed with people in various costumes. Emma had opted for a white button up and tall white socks. She had been watching Regina all night as the brunette strutted around in a very skimpy cheerleading outfit. Emma had been pining for the brunette for about three months by the time the party occured, and she found herself drinking and drinking trying to get the courage to talk to the brunette.

A little while later, Emma was wasted. She had been having a conversation with Ruby when a brilliant idea struck her. She left Ruby standing in the kitchen before heading upstairs into her own bathroom. Emma came back with a bottle of baby powder. She coated her feet in it before she began walking up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"It is for ladies to follow my footprints." Emma shouted back as she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. When she turned around, Regina was standing face to face with her.

"I really didn't think that would work." Emma said with a drunken, happy smile.

Then, it happened. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma making completely breathless with the simple touch of their lips. Their lips just touched for a few seconds before the brunette pulled back, but it was enough to make Emma's head spin.

Before Regina could pull back completely, Emma reconnected their lips. She let them move against Regina before forcing her tongue through the lips that she had literally dreamed of kissing. She let her tongue glide against Regina's before she finally stepped back and pulled the brunette into her bedroom.

"I don't sleep with people who don't wear pants." Regina said gesturing to the brunette's costume.

"Yes you do." Emma said with a smile. "You can only sleep with someone when they aren't wearing pants."

Regina laughed lightly, and it was probably the best sound she had ever heard. "Just get over here and kiss me again." Emma said before pulling the brunette back to her to reconnect their lips.

"That is weird and sweet." Mary Margaret said smiling at the blonde.

"It worked." Emma answered with a smile. "On our one year anniversary I put baby powder foot prints down the hallway into the kitchen where I had dinner made for us."

"Did Regina love that?" Ruby asked.

"She thought it was really cute, but she made me clean the floor before we went to sleep. She said baby powder would stain her expensive floor." Emma answered.

"Now that is the Regina that I know." Kathryn responded.

"You guys are always so happy." Ruby began. "How is that even possible?"

"You guys just don't see it when she gets upset." Emma answered before launching into another story.

"I can't for the life of me figure out why you are mad." Emma shouted.

"I should be mad if you honestly don't know." Regina answered back.

"Would you just tell me? We can skip all of this bullshit so that I can apologize." Emma answered running a hand through her hair in exacerbation.

"So it is bullshit that I am upset?" Regina asked crossing her arms, and Emma knew she had said the wrong thing.

"You are putting words in my mouth. You know that I didn't say that, and you sure as hell know that I didn't mean that." Emma answered.

"Just fucking leave." Regina responded. Emma knew in the back of her mind that she should apologize, but she really had no idea what she was apologizing for.

Emma turned then and stalked out of the house. She knew it was a bad idea to leave. She should have stayed to talk to Regina about what had happened, but she just couldn't deal with the yelling. It had been their first fight.

She tried to text the brunette a few hours later, but she didn't get a response. She didn't get anything at all until the next day. The message simple told Emma to come to Regina's office. When she got there, the brunette was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed dark eyes watching Emma's every move.

"Come here." The brunette said as she opened her legs slowly letting them fall out without revealing anything. Emma walked closer slowly.

"Get on your knees." Regina said in that tone that made Emma know what was about to happen immediately.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Emma said holding up her cell phone.

"What part of 'let's have angry sex' means I want to talk?" Regina asked before letting her legs open more. Emma's eyes drifted down immediately, but Regina's dress covered anything from being revealed.

"You didn't say anything about sex." Emma answered.

"I am now. On your knees." Regina said with a sharp tone in her voice. Emma complied before forcing Regina's legs open more revealing a glistened center.

"You got yourself off before I got here." Emma said as she dug her teeth into the sensitive skin of Regina's inner thigh.

"Oh no dear. I just got myself close." Regina said as Emma's tongue slid up her slit. Emma moaned from the taste of Regina mixed with Regina's moan of pleasure. It wasn't long before Regina's moans filled the room as she gripped tight to Emma's hair. Emma continued her pattern of sucking on Regina's clit before flicking it quickly with her tongue.

She felt the hot liquid coat her chin as the brunette came. Emma stood and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Do you forgive me now?" Emma asked.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Regina responded.

"I really don't." Emma said looking down and shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left the other night, but I didn't know what to do. I wish you would tell me what I did wrong because I promise you that I would never do it again."

"Yesterday was the anniversary of our first kiss." Regina said looking down. "You forgot."

"I didn't." Emma said quickly. "I knew it had been a year, but I didn't think you were sentimental enough to want to celebrate it. I thought that you would be weird about it thinking that I was moving too fast."

Regina looked down then. She felt ashamed at her anger, but she honestly felt like Emma had forgotten about her.

Emma kissed her softly. "Do you want me to pour baby powder all over the room before you get home and kiss you wearing nothing but a button up and socks?" Emma asked kissing Regina again.

"It wouldn't hurt." Regina responded. "But you are cleaning up that baby powder."

"Ok. There is nothing angry about that. She was mad at you for like two days." Ruby said opening another beer.

"Well, that is all I have." Emma responded with a shrug. She checked her phone. The brunette would be back in eight hours.

"She hasn't been mad at you in that long?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing serious. She gets mad when I don't put away my socks, but that is all that really upsets her now. I literally remember every single anniversary that we have." Emma responded with a laugh.

She was about to excuse herself from their night out to get some sleep before the brunette came home when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked around confused before Emma opened it. It took about a second before the brunette at the door launched herself into the blonde's arms. Emma gripped tightly knowing immediately who it was.

Emma pulled back slightly to kiss the brunette. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Emma said quickly before kissing Regina again.

"I missed you too much so I left early." Regina responded.

"Aw." Emma said with a pout. "I missed you too."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and basically dragged her into the hallway.

"Bye guys." Emma shouted before she was off to spend the night with her favorite person.


	31. Breakups & Soreness

Emma Swan was flabbergasted as she sat on the small couch in the small apartment that she shared with Ruby. When the brunette walked into the apartment she immediately saw the look on her roommates face and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked immediately coming to sit down beside her best friend.

"Regina broke up with me." Emma said still staring at the wall like she couldn't believe she uttered the words.

"What?" Ruby asked quickly eyes blazing at the thought that she had hurt her friend. Sure they had only been together for about a month, but that didn't mean Emma deserved to be hurt.

"One of her excuses was constant soreness. I don't know if I should be sad or proud." Emma said.

Ruby laughed before a stern look from the blonde told her that this was serious.

"Come on Em. Give her like two days. She'll miss you, and everything will be alright." Ruby responded.

"I hope so." Emma responded still looking as rejected as a teenager who got a no when asking someone to prom.

Emma didn't sleep much that night. She hadn't actually slept in her bed in quite some time, and she missed Regina. She missed how soft her body was against her own. She missed the heat. She was already having withdrawals from those lips. When she had shitty coffee and cereal for breakfast instead of fresh fruit, eggs, and the most delicious coffee she had ever tasted she thought she was really going to lose it.

Work was slower than ever. Emma wondered what she used to spend the day doing to occupy her time before she started dating Regina. She decided that she was usually taking a nap or at Granny's talking to Ruby. That wouldn't help today. She actually had work to do because like always her paper work was late. She knew now that she wasn't dating the mayor that she would need to turn it in on time.

When five in the afternoon rolled around, she still wasn't done. She skipped lunch that day instead of taking the chance of seeing Regina when she went out to get it. She had been lost in thought more than once that day thinking about the times they had spent completely naked in this office. She looked down at her desk, over at the other desk, and into the jail cell at the small bed that sat there. She decided that she would have to go home and take care of it herself. She would turn in the paperwork on Monday.

After a quick dinner, she laid in bed completely naked but unable to make the next move. There was something so lonely about doing this herself after the earth shattering orgasms she experienced at the hand or tongue of Regina. Her phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts immediately. Her heart skipped at Regina's name, but she quickly realized that this call was probably all about her inability to turn in her paperwork on time.

"Hello." Emma said slowly into the phone.

"Emma." Regina responded in that seductive voice that drove Emma wild. Her legs opened slightly on instinct, and she was a little ashamed at her sudden increase in arousal. This wasn't a business call. There was no way it was if Regina was calling her by her first name.

"What's up?" Emma responded trying to sound casual, but she knew that she probably sounded like she was already getting herself off. In truth her thumbs were already starting to circle around hardened nipples.

"I'm in our bed without you." Regina purred. "It isn't something I like."

"I thought you didn't like being sore." Emma said back trying to put even an ounce of malice in her tone, but she was completely unsuccessful at doing that. The thought of Regina in bed probably also naked caused her hand to slide down the front of her stomach.

"I didn't until the soreness wasn't there this morning." Regina responded. "Now." She began dropping her voice a single octave lower causing Emma's brain to go just a little fuzzy. "I would really appreciate it if you came over here and rectified this situation."

"I don't know what to say to that." Emma said as she felt her throbbing clit under her slim fingers. "All I know is my vagina is trying to jump through the phone."

"The front door is locked." It was the only sentence Regain uttered before the line went dead.

Emma hated how fast she jumped out of bed. She hated that she fell over twice trying to put her jeans on as quickly as possible. She hated that she realized as she was opening the door that she had neglected to put a shirt on. More than anything she hated how out of breath she was when her car parked in the mayor's driveway.

She sat for a minute trying to catch her breath. This was probably a bad idea. She would spend one more night with Regina before being sent on her way again. Then, she could just add this to the list of memories that she honestly just wanted to forget when she was lonely at night. There was a small part of her that wondered if that wasn't exactly the case. She wondered if she was over thinking all of this. Maybe Regina truly did want her back. She at least wanted her back in her bed. Emma needed more out of this relationship than sex, but she knew that if this was all she was going to get she would take it. She would rather spend the next few months reminiscing on this one night than wondering what could have happened.

She let herself in using the key that still was attached to her key ring before she walked slowly up the stairs of the dark house. She stepped into Regina's bedroom slowly into complete darkness and silence. She stood there letting her eyes adjust trying to calm the pounding of her heart that she knew the brunette could have probably heard from the second that she entered the room.

Emma's eyes began to adjust to make out the form on the bed. Regina was naked. Emma knew that, and she could smell the scent that only meant that Regina was aroused beyond her ability to hold her legs tight and prevent it.

"You were touching yourself on the phone." Regina said. Emma sighed. Her voice dripped with post orgasm lust. Regina had taken care of herself while Emma was on the way over here. Emma just nodded into the darkness. She knew Regina already knew the answer.

"Do you know how turned on that made me?" Regina asked. Emma felt her confidence come back full force as she kicked off her boots a few feet away from the bed. "I couldn't help but touch myself. My nipples were hard under my fingers before I even hung up." Emma removed her t-shirt and bra as she felt her own nipples harden to the arousal evident in the mayor's voice. "I wanted to wait for you Emma. I wanted to feel your fingers against me as I came." Emma moved a little faster to slide her tight jeans down her legs and toss them to the side with her socks. "Last night was torture. I don't care if I am sore every single day for the rest of my life. I need you here Emma." Regina said turning on her side as Emma's underwear hit the floor.

The blonde slid into the bed so that she was facing Regina. "Tell me what you want." Emma responded letting the side of her hand run softly through the valley between Regina's perfect breasts. The goose bumps that sprang up all around her skin began to tell Emma the answer.

"Make me sore. All over." Regina hissed right before the blonde pulled them towards each other in a heated kiss. Emma took the opportunity to bite down on Regina's bottom lip a few times before soothing it over with her own tongue tasting the iron from the small drop of blood that her last bite had elicited. This wasn't about hurting Regina. This was about making Regina feel. Making her feel everything Emma cared for about her through a beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain.

Regina moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced together. Emma's right arm that wasn't pinned down to the bed moved to Regina's shoulder to dig two fingernails into it earning another hiss from the mayor. Emma let her nails slide down the mayor's back to roughly cup her ass before Emma gave it a light smack with her hand. This caused Regina to jut forward even closer to Emma than she had been before.

Emma's eyes blazed with arousal as she slid on top of the mayor never breaking their kiss. She pulled that bottom lip between her teeth one last time before releasing it with a delicious pop. She sat her sights on Regina's neck then. The marks from their previous nights almost completely faded. Emma took her time replacing each one. She sucked hard on Regina's neck until bright purple spots littered her perfect skin. It may not have been the best idea Emma knew, but right now she didn't care. Regina was hers.

Emma moved down to suck on the skin above the mayor's breast before turning her sights to the right one. She let her tongue dance over it playfully before biting down on the sensitive skin below it. Regina's moans let her know that what she was doing was exactly what the brunette wanted. Regina's hands tugged at blonde hair as Emma continued to alternate between sucking hard on each nipple and running her tongue over it in a soothing manner. She ran her tongue down a toned abdomen before swirling it around Regina's perfect belly button. She looked up as she moved to bite down on a perfect hip bone before moving across to bite down on the other.

She almost pounced back up meeting Regina for a kiss that would make anyone go hazy. Emma plunged into Regina with three fingers without preamble. She moved them quickly thrusting into the mayor like she only had seconds to send the woman over the edge into her orgasm. That was exactly how long it seemed to take before Regina was panting and screaming Emma's name into the night.

Emma didn't wait long before flipping Regina over onto her stomach. She bit down on a tender shoulder before placing soft kisses down a delicate spine. She lifted her body then to hover right over Regina's ear before she took that into her mouth. Regina's face was buried in her pillow as she felt Emma's hard nipples slide up and down each side of her spine.

Emma leaned back on her knees then to land another slap with her palm to a perfectly toned ass. Regina's whimper was muted by the pillow as Emma repeated the process on Regina's other cheek. When each cheek shined a perfect red, Emma ran her palms over them and massaged the sore skin there.

She let her right hand slide from Regina's entrance to her clit slowly as her other hand reached under the brunette to roughly grab at her breast. Emma slid a single finger into Regina's waiting entrance. She knew the brunette wanted more, and she was going to give it to her. She just wasn't going to give it to her there. She moved down further to run her tongue right above the mayor's entrance before teasing her unfilled opening with her other finger.

They had done this before, and she felt Regina's wetness increase as the brunette realized exactly where that finger was intended to go.

Emma slid one finger into her tighter entrance as Regina pushed back into her before adding another. Emma's right hand worked two fingers to hit Regina's most sensitive spot while the two fingers on the left hand filled her completely as they slid in and out of Regina. Regina bit into the pillow so hard that Emma could see the feathers start to come out. Emma looked at the back of Regina's head over her perfect ass and back until the brunette screamed into the pillow followed by a chorus of shit, oh fuck, and damn. When the brunette collapsed onto her stomach, Emma removed her fingers slowly.

She let Regina recover briefly as she ran her fingernails down her back in a soothing way. The brunette rolled lazily to her side to face Emma. "Wake up dear." Emma said with a sly smile. "We aren't finished yet." She answered by pulling the brunette on top of her and moving into a seated position so that their lips could connect once again.

Regina leaned back so that her center made contact with the blonde's. Emma gasped while Regina moved slowly at first allowing Emma a little time to get use to the sensation. She grabbed onto each of Regina's breast as she roughly massaged them.

As the brunette moved against her, Emma held on to her breast tightly as she felt her orgasm start to race through her body. With one final joining of their centers, Emma collapsed forward into Regina biting down hard on the middle of her chest to muffle her cries.

She flipped Regina over quickly and almost ran from the bed. She was unsteady of her feet, but she knew what she needed. Emma was back in bed with the strap on harness snapped before Regina had enough time to move on her back completely. Emma helped her finish the roll before filling the brunette completely.

Regina hissed at the intrusion as Emma's hands again went to grip at full breast. Emma used her grip on Regina's check to pull back and push into the brunette as hard as she could. Sweat dripped down onto Regina's stomach from Emma's forehead as the blonde pounded into her. As Regina's forth orgasm of the night caused her to basically scream as loud as Emma had ever heard, Emma pulled out of her quickly attaching her lips to Regina's clit to prolong the waves of her intense orgasm. Emma knew that her cell phone might be ringing any minute. If the neighbors heard that scream they would certainly be calling the police station.

Regina looked like she was going to pass out as the blonde tossed the strap on to the side of the bed to take Regina into her arms. It was almost half an hour before the brunette's breathing evened out and she looked up at Emma through half lidded eyes.

"I missed you last night." Regina said softly.

"Well hopefully I made up for it tonight." Emma responded.

"I of course missed that, and of course you did." Regina leaned up to place a kiss on Emma's lips. "I missed this though. I missed you holding me afterwards. I missed you telling me how beautiful I am in the morning even when I think I look ridiculous."

Emma smiled brightly down at the brunette. "Well you never have to miss it again if you don't want to."

As they both drifted off to sleep, Emma felt really, really happy in this moment.

She left the house early the next morning to finish her paperwork before meeting Regina at Granny's for breakfast. Their break up had spread like wild fire through the town; however, Emma sensed that everyone knew they were back on when she walked in the diner that morning. Nothing like a bright yellow bug in front of the mayor's house to draw attention. Regina walked in slowly. To anyone else it just looked like she wasn't in a hurry, but Emma knew that her center throbbed with each step.

Regina said down across from the blonde and leaned over so that only Emma could hear her. "I'm sore. Very sore. My entire pelvic area hurts. Do you know what else is sore?"

Emma looked up at a scarf covered neck before lifting her eyebrows. "Not just that." Regina responded. "It hurts to breathe. I didn't know what happened last night to make that happen until I got in the shower this morning and saw bruises in the shape of hands on my boobs. Then, it all made sense."

Emma leaned in further to place a kiss on red lips before pulling back. She smiled as Ruby brought their food out a few minutes later. The sex was incredible between the two of them. However, Emma knew that as they held hands while slowly lifting their coffee mugs with the other hand to drink that there was so much more to their relationship than that.


	32. Concerts & Tents

Emma felt giddy as she finished putting the tent in their car along with a single duffle bag, two sleeping bags, and two pillows. Regina was standing on the porch when Emma turned around looking more beautiful than Emma ever imagined. See, Regina looked fantastic in her professional mayor outfits. However, she looked the best when she was relaxed wearing a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt.

Emma purchased the tickets for a music festival in Boston a few weeks ago to give her and Regina some time alone. Henry was getting older so they spent most days taking him to his baseball practice, or basketball practice, or a friend's house, or a friend's birthday party, or to the pool, or to his sword fighting lessons with his grandfather, or to his theater rehearsals, or to a million other events that they both participated in. They wanted to give him the opportunity to do any activity he wanted; however, when they were alone that usually meant grocery shopping, washing clothes, cleaning the house, or taking the quickest of cat naps in order to make it through the rest of the day. Henry was staying with his grandparents this weekend, and Emma was more than excited to spend Friday and Saturday with her wife.

Regina was in front of Emma quickly as the blonde continued to stare. "Like something you see dear?" Regina asked stepping inches from Emma.

"You know I love those jeans." Emma responded wrapping Regina in her arms.

Regina placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. It took her one second of looking into Emma's darkened eyes before she kissed her again. They stood there making out like teenagers in their front yard. They stayed that way until Emma heard her father clear his throat. Obviously they were there to pick up Henry. Emma turned away from Regina toward her parents. Her mind still felt hazy, and she could feel the smirk on Regina's face behind her.

"He is still sleeping." Regina said since it didn't seem like Emma was going to talk at all. "Feel free to wake him up whenever you want."

"Yeah." Emma responded. "We decided since this was our vacation we would let you fight that battle."

Regina went over a few things with Emma's parents including the times of Henry's events that weekend and the things that he absolutely wasn't allowed to eat.

Finally, they were in the car, and Emma knew the weekend was going to be fantastic when Regina slipped on a pair of sunglasses and slid her hand into Emma's. It was going to be a blissful weekend.

They got to Boston that Friday in time to set up the tent, change their clothes, and have dinner. The lesser known acts were playing this whole afternoon, but Emma wanted to see them. Really Emma wanted to sit on a blanket, drink a beer, and hold Regina in her arms.

Emma felt free walking with Regina next to her with the brunette smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. It had taken Emma a lot of time to get Regina to leave their little town, but it was so much fun when they did.

They sat down right as the first act started. Emma sat down with her legs open indicating that Regina's spot was obviously pressed up against her. Regina sat with her back pressed into Emma's front with Emma's arms securely around the brunette's waist. Emma placed a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek every few seconds just to see the little smile that spread across Regina's face.

The sun went down as another act with a more mellow sound graced the stage. When Emma felt Regina shiver, she pulled a blanket out from the bag she was carrying to wrap around Regina. The brunette snuggled closer into Emma as an early spring chill began to take over the night. When Emma felt Regina shiver again, a wicked idea popped in her head.

She let her lips graze over Regina's bare neck, and Regina shivered for an entirely different reason than the chill in the air. Emma ran her tongue across the tan skin there until she bit down on Regina's pulse point. She sucked lightly before dipping her tongue to swirl it around the slightly darkened spot.

Regina's head fell back on Emma's shoulder as the blonde continued to run her tongue up and down Regina's neck. No one was close enough to really know what they were doing as long as Regina was quiet. That was going to be difficult for her.

Emma continued her path up and down Regina's neck as her hand slipped under her t-shirt covered by the blanket to scrape her nails across her toned abdomen.

She let her hand run up as Regina's shirt rode up with it so that she could cup her breast through her bra. Emma's thumb dipped under the fabric to run across Regina's nipple until it strained against the fabric. Regina turned her head so that Emma could kiss her. Emma let her tongue slip into Regina's mouth briefly. It pained her to pull away, but she couldn't make it that obvious what they were doing.

Emma moved her hand down to run across the skin above Regina's jeans to tease the brunette who was clearly focused on not making a sound. Regina's eyes were closed tight, and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip.

Emma unbuttoned her jeans easily thankful that they were a little loose so that she could slide her hand down to cup Regina's wet center. She stroked the brunette through her lace panties, and she smiled when Regina bit down on her lip harder to suppress her moan. Regina was pressed into Emma tightly so that she had enough room to reach around her.

Emma moved Regina's panties to the side and teasingly ran her fingers up and down to spread the wetness that was already there. She kissed Regina the second that she entered her with two fingers before she began to move slowly. Regina buried her face in Emma's neck as the blonde continued to move in and out of Regina with her thumb brushing her clit with every stroke.

The sound of the band's last song drowned out Regina's attempts to mute her moans as Emma moved inside of her. Because of the restriction of the jeans, Emma could only pull her fingers about halfway out before pushing them back in so she curled the tips of her fingers to brush against Regina's walls.

"Fuck Emma." Regina whispered.

Emma continued to stroke every area she could reach going back to the areas that caused Regina to whimper. The brunette's breathing began to speed up more as the music got louder as the band started to wrap up their final song.

Regina kissed Emma hard so that Emma could swallow her moans as her walls constricted and Emma felt more liquid coat her hand. The final chords of the song rang out as Regina's body convulsed as Emma continued to rub her clit dragging out Regina's orgasm as long as she could.

Emma pulled her hand out of Regina's jeans as the brunette continued to take deep breaths as she leaned into the blonde.

Regina opened her eyes slowly to place a quick kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Are you warm now?" Emma asked with a cocky smile.

"Better." Regina whispered in Emma's favorite sultry, post sex voice. "I think we should go to the tent though. I'd hate to get a cold."

They walked hand in hand the distance to their tent. There were tents all around, and Emma could already hear the sounds of drunken laugher that spread throughout the huge field full of tents. When they were inside, Emma saw the devilish smirk spread across Regina's face. She moved to the bag that Regina packed before they left as Regina pulled out a new strap on.

"I got you a gift." Regina said with a smile.

"I think that might be for you dear." Emma answered.

"Tonight maybe." Regina responded crawling the two feet towards Emma to meet her for a heated kiss. Regina pushed Emma onto her back in the small tent with the blonde's head landing on one of the pillows she sat out the day before.

Regina straddled her hips and kissed her again before pulling herself back up. Regina crossed her arms and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the side before reaching back to unhook her bra. Emma watched as Regina's fingers brushed over her bare chest. She felt her body race with excitement as the brunette's head tilted back as she continued to run her palms over her hard nipples. Emma watched in wonder before the brunette leaned over to kiss her again. Their tongues moved together slowly when Emma felt Regina unbutton the buttons of her top. She let it fall open before sitting up to give Regina room to discard it. Her bra followed quickly.

She laid back down slowly pulling Regina down on top of her as they continued to kiss. Their chests rubbed together with each heaving breath. Regina moved down Emma's body to take Emma's hard nipple into her mouth. Emma moaned at the contact as Regina's hot mouth moved over her skin. Regina moved lower again to unbutton and pull Emma's jeans down and off her body before doing the same with her underwear.

Regina stood, but she couldn't stand completely because of the low tent. She removed her jeans and underwear quickly before she straddled Emma's thighs to clip the strap on around her. Regina sent another devilish smirk to Emma before she slid two fingers into her core.

Emma watched as Regina used her mouth to wet the tip of the strap on. She took her fingers out of Emma to spread her juices up and down the shaft as her tongue continued to swirl around the tip. Regina's fingers reentered her again. Emma's hips bucked sending the strap on a little deeper into Regina's mouth.

The brunette continued to move in and out of Emma as her tongue traced the strap on until Emma was convulsing as she came. Regina waited until Emma's eyes opened before she slipped her fingers from Emma's center into her own mouth to lick them clean. Emma was ready to go again instantly as Regina hovered above the strap on before lowering herself on it taking its length completely inside of her.

Emma watched as Regina moved up and down. Emma watched as the strap on appeared and then disappeared into Regina's center.

Regina moaned loud, but Emma didn't care if anyone heard them. Emma remained still as she watched Regina play with her nipples. She pinched and rolled them through her fingers as she began to move faster up and down. Emma reached up then to hold Regina's hips still before she began to move forcing her hips up and down as quickly as she could until moan after breathless moan ripped from Regina's throat.

Emma was sweating from the exertion of it, but she craved the sounds that filled their tent. Regina collapsed on Emma's chest as she came, but Emma didn't stop until she was sending the brunette over the edge for the third time that night.

Emma slowed her movements as Regina placed sloppy kisses on the blonde's shoulder. Regina's breathing evened out, but she didn't open her eyes. She placed a kiss to Emma's cheek before curling up next to her. Emma sat up cradling the brunette in her arms so that she could lift her off the strap on. Regina groaned at the loss before Emma used the hand that wasn't holding Regina to unclip and discard it.

She pulled the blankets over their naked, warm bodies until she felt the brunette drift off to sleep in her arms. She kissed Regina's forehead before she went to sleep herself.

Regina was beaming with excitement the next day as they got dressed, ate, and went to watch the festival. Regina's two favorite bands, Imagine Dragons and The Lumineers, were playing on the main stage today. It was packed with people as they stood as close to the stage as they could get. Emma was already on her ninth beer of the day as the brunette continued to drink wine out of a plastic bottle with a screw on top. The Queen Emma met her first day in town would have never done that, but Emma's Regina just smiled and took another sip.

She smiled as Regina moved around to the music of Imagine Dragons. The blonde watched as the men and some women took their time to run their eyes over Regina until the brunette would reach over to grab Emma's hand or place a quick kiss on her lips. Emma smirked over Regina's head once at a guy who had apparently just decided to try to hit on Emma's wife before she turned to kiss Emma again.

Emma held her hand up intertwined with Regina's to place a kiss on her knuckles at just the right angle for the man to see the sparking diamonds on both of their left hands.

As the concert came to a close again, they walked slowly back to the tent Emma's arms wrapped securely around Regina's shoulders. They both were a little tipsy, but Emma was certain that neither one of them were drunk. Regina turned to her before they got to the tents.

"Thank you for this weekend. It really was incredible." Regina said placing a sweet kiss on Emma's lips.

"Well, it isn't over dear." Emma answered. "I think you still have a gift to give me."

Regina smirked before pulling the blonde into the tent.

Emma wasn't even sure if they had zipped the tent all the way before she was naked and on her back with an equally naked Regina biting down on her bottom lip.

Regina moved so that she could lift both of Emma's legs up letting the back of the blonde's knees rest on her shoulders. Emma watched again as the brunette entered her with the same strap on from the night before. Emma moaning at the angle created from her legs being pressed against Regina's shoulders. It was rare when Emma let Regina dominate her like this, but Emma enjoyed it every now and then.

A bead of sweat formed on Regina's forehead and fell down onto Emma's heaving chest as the brunette moved quickly in and out of her. Emma never felt more filled in her life as Regina pressed into her. It seemed to Emma like her thrusts got deeper with each meeting of their hips.

Emma felt her first and second orgasm roll past her until she was nothing but a thrashing body and incoherent gasps. Regina pulled out of her abruptly as Emma's third orgasm began to rocket through her body. Regina's mouth was on Emma's clit quickly as quick strokes of her tongue sent waves after waves of pleasure crashing through Emma's body.

She twitched and groaned until she had to pull Regina up to her because she couldn't take the sensations anymore.

They lay there tangled together as the sound of the party that continued outside encased their tent. Regina smiled down at Emma.

"We have to find more time to just be together. It has been too long." Regina said kissing the blonde's forehead.

"I think we should ask my parents to have dinner with Henry once a week so that he can spend more time with them. Then, we can have dinner together." Emma answered.

"Just dinner?" Regina asked as she snuggled into Emma.

"I didn't say what we'd be eating dinner off of." Emma responded with a smirk.

Regina kissed her again before letting herself enjoy the sensations of the blonde's warm body pressed against their own.

They got back home Sunday afternoon, and David was in the front yard throwing a baseball with Henry. Snow was also involved in the game, but she wasn't nearly as good at catching the ball as everyone else.

"Did you guys have fun?" Snow asked as the two women approached.

"We sure did." Regina answered.

"It got pretty cold at night. Were you guys alright?" Snow asked with her motherly concern obvious.

"We were fine. Emma kept me warm." Regina said with a smirk before walking past Snow into the house. Emma followed after her immediately as her Mom made the connection of exactly what Regina meant.


End file.
